Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Westeros faces war again as Gendry prepares to stake his claim for the throne, Robb also leads his armies, yet all is not well for his family, especially when his mother receives shocking news. In King's Landing Margaery and Cersei's plans to undo each other reach a head, at the Wall, Jon prepares for the war to come and Dany faces devastation as things spiral out of control.
1. Margaery I

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, story 4 in my Reunions series, hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Margaery**

When Margaery Tyrell awoke, it was with a smile. Today was the important day after all; the next step in her family's plan. Joffrey was dead, his younger brother Tommen was to become King in his place. Thanks to her family's arrangements, the quick planning had ensured that she would be married to him and it was now the day of their wedding.

She went to the window and observed the day; smiling warmly as she noted the warmth, the sun. Things were already all prepared; she was ready; while playing her role in the plans of her family, her own plans even, she had to admit she was enjoying this on a personal level. She had spent time with Tommen before and had to admit, she found him much more bearable company than Joffrey.

' _All the same, this is all a means to an end. That is why we got rid of Joffrey.'_ She thought to herself. _'We must gain more power, to do that I must be Queen, marry the King and ensure our family's rise to the top. But that King didn't have to be Joffrey.'_

She knew all about Joffrey's cruelty and his actions against other religions too; having witnessed the latter events first hand. While he had been a useful stepping stone; Joffrey's usefulness had ended, she and her family agreed Tommen would be preferable as King, more easy for them to manipulate.

She knew it would soon be time for her to get ready. As she waited she considered their next move.

' _It will not be long now; once I am married to Tommen; I will be well on my way to finally rising to where I need to be.'_ She noted. _'A few soft words here, some suggestions in his ear and Tommen will be putty in my hands; everything will begin to change, just as we want them.'_

However she knew that there were still issues to overcome; those would be her main challenge.

Shaking her head she considered. _'There's still the issue of the Baratheon bastard, Gendry, along with the threat posed by the North. They'll be attacking us soon, Bran Stark's wedding has occurred and now they are ready to march. But even that isn't as dangerous as the main threat, the one I face here, within these very walls.'_

It was at that moment her maid's arrived and they began getting her ready for her wedding. As they did so, she pondered her main threat; Cersei Lannister.

' _She is determined to stop me, worse, to ruin me…I must be cautious around her and ensure she cannot win.'_

She was determined for that; no matter what Cersei Lannister tried; she would not let her succeed. She had to outmaneuver this woman; luckily it was clear that whatever thin grip Cersei had on power was slipping, particularly due to her losing support from her brother, her father no longer trusting her.

Margaery smiled as she ran all this through her mind. _'Yes; she can't have much left…I just need to figure out a way to remove the last vestiges of power from her and she will be helpless.'_

It was then the servants announced she was ready.

Grinning Margaery left her chambers and went to meet with her family, as arranged. Her parents, grandmother, along with Garlan and Leonette were all seated, all prepared for the wedding, seated, talking quietly amongst themselves. They looked up as she entered and all smiled.

"Ah, my girl, you look amazing." Her father remarked tenderly as he stood.

Margaery smiled warmly, accepting her father's embrace easily. "Thank you, father."

Alerie also stepped forwards and embraced her. "Oh Margaery, you look so grown up, I am so proud."

"Thank you mother; grandmother…Are we all ready?" She replied, turning to her grandmother.

Olenna nodded with a small smile. "Yes, once this wedding is over, we'll be all prepared to make our move."

Garlan and Leonette both nodded and Garlan spoke. "Never fear Margaery, just remember everything we do, I will be here to watch over you for now and once he returns, Loras, being in the Kingsguard will do so; even after I have to leave."

Leonette agreed. "Indeed; do not fear the physical threats and focus on dealing with the political ones, but you already knew that."

"Yes and we already know of course, that our main threat is losing power…It may even cease to be the main threat." Margaery replied.

They all shared a look, knowing what she meant, of course that simply left them with a new threat to consider. But now wasn't the time to dwell on such matters. They all left, preparing to head for the Sept, ready for the wedding.

* * *

Margaery was smiling wider as she sat; her mind still lingered on the ceremony at the Sept. She had to admit, it was wonderful; when it came to kiss, it was a little off-centre, Tommen slightly clumsy and unsure; but she found that remarkably cute.

Now they were back in the throne room, seated at the grand table, with everybody all gathered and seated, ready for the wedding feast. Before the feast began, no doubt fears still lingering following Joffrey's death, the food was tested beforehand as was the wine and it was all confirmed that there was no poison, the feast then began.

"It was a wonderful ceremony, wasn't it?" She queried, turning to her new husband.

The boy smiled at her; yet clearly still nervous. "Y-yes, I thought, it was quite beautiful…Not as beautiful as you of course, I…"

She laughed softly; stopping him before he started rambling, kissing him softly. She parted and he smiled in a lop-sided fashion; allowing him to recover, Margaery decided now would be a good time to bring up an issue that was important to her.

"Tommen, we need to talk, about one of your brother's decrees, one I don't think should have been passed." She said. "It involves his actions against people who don't follow the Seven…"

Tommen's expression went grave and he nodded slowly. "I know what you're talking about; I've had doubts about it myself."

Margaery nodded. "We must put a stop to it, you can do this; you simply need to tell your grandfather that you want to do this, you are King after all."

Tommen nodded; a determined look on his face; and Margaery smiled, knowing it had worked. She had to admit, while politically her marriage to Tommen was considered important; personally she was happy with it too, she certainly found Tommen delightful company.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Cersei I

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked her.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Anthony: Well, we're still going to see that, but in this story, there's much more, we're going to see quite a number of things, including events involving Robb.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yes Bran married in the previous story and obviously it was Meera, who else :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei glared as she sat at her place on the table, nursing her wine goblet. Said goblet was empty, as she had drained it earlier. She directed her glare towards the source of her frustrations, Margaery Tyrell.

' _She dares to think this sham will work.'_ She thought angrily. _'I will not let it; all this show means nothing; she will never truly be Queen, never truly be considered my son's wife.'_

She couldn't believe her father and all the fools around her believed this was real; that they simply gave in to the Tyrell's demands, not caring they were overstepping their bounds.

She shook her head. _'Just who does she think she is; thinking she can marry one of my sons and then simply marry the other right after his death? She has no business here; I cannot believe she is getting away with this.'_

She looked around at the others, all seeming happy and enjoying the feast, yet none of them seemed to share her concerns, not even the one who should, Pycelle.

She suppressed a snarl. _'Not only is that foolish girl plotting something, she lies about her maidenhead, of that I'm certain. Yet without possible grounds I cannot prove it. But I must, it's the only way to expose her for what she is.'_

Still infuriated she held out her goblet, allowing it to be refilled and she took a gulp, still angry.

Not improving her mood was the fact that she was stuck, seated next to Alerie. She loathed this woman; with her vapid, shallow behaviour; her stuck up attitude.

"A joyous occasion, wouldn't you say, Your Grace?" Alerie remarked; mocking Cersei with that smile.

Cersei ensured her reply was non-committal. "Indeed."

Alerie did not seem to notice. "Yes, this will be an excellent chance for us all. A…unusual change but still; we will possibly be able to form even stronger bonds between our families."

Cersei fought to keep her features neutral; her anger was building.

' _You would like that, wouldn't you; to try and exert control over us, but you are mistaken if you think I'll allow that.'_ She thought to herself. _'I swear, before this is done, you will learn what your daughter truly is, I will ensure her ruin, is the ruin for all of you. The fall of Margaery Tyrell will be the downfall of the entire Tyrell family.'_

She sipped her wine and did her best to remain neutral as she endured Alerie's continued comments. That was, until the dreaded moment, when it was time for the husband and wife to retire to bed. On her insistence, her claims that Tommen was too young, there was no bedding ceremony. But her son and that Tyrell girl were still escorted to the chambers by a crowd of people. Cersei remained where she was, glaring angrily as she considered this sham and the Tyrell's arrogance.

She shook her head, finishing her wine. _'They will pay for this; I swear I will put an end to their arrogance.'_

She remained where she was, refusing to partake in the joy of this false wedding; instead taking another deep gulp of her wine.

* * *

Cersei found her frustrations mounting however, the following day, as she joined the royal court in the throne room. Her father, the small council, even Tommen and his 'wife' were present. She had been attempting to sleep off the effects of the wine she drank last night.

Therefore she was in no mood to deal with any nonsense; if the Tyrell's began their usual bleating about the Ironborn attacking their lands, she would have to put them in their place sooner rather than later.

Then of course was the issue with the pretender, that boy, Gendry. If what they had heard was true, with Bran Stark's wedding over, he could begin an attack at any time, the North was still rebellious and the Stark's showed no signs of backing down.

' _Joffrey was right in one thing.'_ Cersei thought to herself. _'We gave the Northerners far too much power, now look what it's done.'_

Shaking her head she approached her father and spoke quietly to him.

"What is the meaning of this, what is this all about?" She did not keep her anger from her tone; she wanted to get across her frustrations after all.

Her father barely reacted however, merely remarking. "News, from the Dragonstone campaign."

Cersei tensed at that, forgetting her current state and her usual anger. She wondered what could have happened, her first thoughts were worry about Jaime, but then she considered the other options, one of them she hoped for.

' _Is it too much to hope that we are finally rid of at least one Tyrell?'_

She took her place and waited for the news.

The man entered, carrying the letter with him. His expression gave nothing away however and he soon bowed to Tommen before; upon request, reading the message. It was not what Cersei expected, in fact, it filled with dread.

She had just lost one of her most crucial pawns. The message had been sent by Jaime and he explained that, in a freak accident, the ships carrying Osmund Kettleblack, his brother's and their men had all ended up sinking on-route to Dragonstone.

There had been no survivors; not only that, there was now a vacancy in the Kingsguard.

"Father, this is…" She began.

Tywin shook his head. "In a moment Cersei; there is more."

Cersei scowled, she had to act fast to get someone useful to her on the Kingsguard. But that wasn't to be the case as the message from Jaime also named someone to replace Ser Osmund. Cersei scowled as she observed the man; he was around thirty years old, tall with a toned build, medium length black hair, a black beard and blue eyes, he also had fair skin.

He was actually a well-known swordsman, known throughout all of Westeros for his skill and his unique two weapon fighting style, as evidence by the two swords at his waist. His name was Robert Hightower; which immediately annoyed Cersei as this made him a Tyrell ally without a doubt.

But there was nothing she could do; for hearing of Jaime's recommendation and knowing of his skills as a warrior, Ser Robert Hightower was immediately raised to the Kingsguard. Cersei fumed, she had to act quickly, before everything slipped through her fingers.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Davos I

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see what happens.  
wazzup11: Thanks; well, not only that, hope you saw how I portrayed her hypocrisy too.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos prepared himself as he headed to Winterfell's great hall; the joyful festivities were over and now it was time for the serious business of war. They were holding a strategy meeting in the hall. As he entered he saw Robb Stark and the newly legitimized Gendry Baratheon, seated at the high table. Several other Northern bannermen were seated nearby.

Davos walked over to join them; Gendry's new loyalists were also entering the great hall too. Once they were all assembled Gendry turned to Davos and his men.

"I'm glad you could join us." He stated. "We're ready to begin."

Davos bowed. "Of course Your Grace; so, what are our plans."

It was Robb who spoke, gesturing to the maps before them. "We have to take into consideration, that we have more than one enemy to handle. It is time, I feel, to deal with the Iron Islands."

"You intend to lead a war of vengeance?" Davos asked, startled. _'He has a right to it, after what happened, but still…'_

Robb sighed before replying. "I will be taking vengeance, upon those responsible, those that are little more than violent raiders. But to lose myself entirely, to utterly destroy them all…Would that make me any better than them. I have plans to ensure a…not a peaceful resolution, but a way to end our conflict."

Davos nodded slowly, he had to admit; it was an interesting idea.

Robb then continued. "If we're to have any hope of winning this war, we must ensure that we launch a two pronged attack. One on the Iron Islands, the other on the Westerlands."

Davos observed the maps, ready to aid in any way he could.

As they observed the map; Davos pondered their options.

"So, I understand, Your Grace; that you are going to be taking your army to attack the Iron Islands, correct?" He asked Robb.

Robb nodded. "Yes; meanwhile, Gendry, for the first step in your conquest, you'll need to capture the home of your…our main enemy."

Gendry nodded at that. "Of course, the Lannisters; so, from here, when we set out, I have to take my men and head to the Riverlands. There I'll meet the Tully's and their bannermen."

"Yes, I have already sent them a raven, they'll be expecting you. They have to defend their borders, but they'll spare what men they can to join you in your campaign." Robb explained. "Your best chance is to conquer the major strongholds, Pinkmaiden, Golden Tooth and Ashemark; but don't neglect other settlements that might attack. Oh and, try to retake the Crag, please."

Gendry nodded in understanding, the Crag after all, was the home of Queen Jeyne's family.

Davos nodded; yet he was worried. "A lot seems to depend on chance, we have to get this exactly right, so we can attack both of our main targets at the same time…Otherwise you will have difficulty coming to attack Lannisport alone, or we'll have the same problem with Casterly Rock…We'll be able to hold out for three days, but after that…"

Robb and Gendry both nodded, they were aware of the risks, but were willing to take them.

* * *

Davos exited into Winterfell's courtyard and let out a slow breath. He still wasn't used to the cold, yet it was refreshing he had to admit. After the abysmal dampness of Dragonstone; this was tolerable. He looked around, noting that already preparations for the upcoming march were underway.

He was prepared to join them when suddenly he spotted the army of White Harbour approaching and there, with them, was his son. He hurried down the steps and approached him as he dismounted.

"Devan." He called out.

Devan started before turning and smiling. "Father…"

Davos smiled back, before then embracing his son. "I'm glad to see you again."

"I…I wasn't in any danger father, we already established that." Devan remarked, slightly embarrassed.

Davos stepped back and nodded. "I know, but still…"

Devan noted his father trailing off and explained. "I've come to aid you again father; I would have come sooner but Lord Manderly revealed that he would be sending his army soon so I waited and came with them."

Davos nodded; relieved to have his son back; he had to commend his son for his bravery. It had been his offer to remain behind as a token of faith when Davos and the others had first went to Winterfell.

"It's good to have you back Devan; we're getting ready for war now." Davos explained. "Everything has gone as planned so far; now comes the one part that we have no true control over."

Devan nodded. "Indeed father; well, I shall help however I can."

Davos smiled and nodded and together the father and son headed back to great hall.

* * *

It was some time later, they emerged again; Devan had sworn his loyalty to Gendry and have even offered himself as Gendry's squire for their campaign. Gendry had graciously accepted. Following that they prepared to aid in the preparations for the upcoming battles. But first, there was something else they planned to do; someone they planned to see.

They finally found Shireen, seated outside, near the archery range, she wasn't alone either. Seated with her were the younger Stark boys, Bran and Rickon. With them was Bran Stark's wife, Meera and her brother Jojen Reed. While the boys sat talking with Shireen, Meera was getting in archery practice. As they approached, Shireen looked up, along with the others and smiled.

"Lord Davos." She greeted.

Davos was amazed; he'd never seen her truly smile before. "Princess, it is good to see you are well."

Shireen nodded, the others greeted him too.

Davos knew he had to explain. "I hope you have grown accustomed to Winterfell, Princess. I'm afraid Devan and I cannot remain. We are going to aid your cousins as he fights to claim his inheritance."

Shireen nodded. "I understand, well, at least I won't be alone while you're both gone."

Davos smiled as he observed Shireen with the others and nodded.

"That is true." He remarked with a smile.

"I've made friends here, it's…it's so much nicer than on Dragonstone too." She said with another true smile.

"Yes, I can see that." Davos remarked; nodding. "It's good to see you happy Princess."

Shireen nodded and after some more brief conversation, Davos and Devan left, ready to make their preparations for the upcoming battles at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Catelyn I

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, read on and see what happens.  
Boris Yeltins: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked those little moments :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Well, that is his title remember, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Catelyn**

Catelyn bit her lip as she sat observing the war council. She felt ill at ease, saddened at the thought. Bran's marriage had been such a happy occasion; it was enough to help her forget the trials and horrors of the war. But now, war was facing them again.

' _My son goes off to war once more; Robb…My son is ready to march off to war again, yet there is nothing I can do. Nothing will stop him, now things proceed to battle once more.'_ She thought sadly.

She considered how much things had changed, the reason for this upcoming campaign, they were fighting for a different purpose now.

She considered Gendry. _'It is strange, how much things change. How can a name mean so much, if a mere declaration from a King can change it. But still; he seems different now.'_

She shook her head; she was dwelling on too much, she had to consider the immediate situation. It wasn't just Robb she had to worry about; she inhaled sharply as Sansa, who had entered the hall while she had been brooding, began to speak of coming with them.

"Sansa, this is…" Robb began.

Sansa nodded. "I know it is dangerous Robb, I know there is risk. But I have learned things, and I have been in danger ever since this war began. I merely ask to come and aid the healers."

There didn't appear to be any further argument.

Catelyn shook her head sadly. _'I…I can't believe it; my son and now my daughter too…No more, surely, no more.'_

She couldn't take anymore; so, politely excusing herself, she left the hall after Sansa.

She hurried to catch up with her eldest daughter.

"Sansa." She called out, getting her attention. "Why, why would you do this?"

Sansa turned to her and sighed. "Mother; I…I have to do this; I have spent my time throughout this war, simply sitting, either as a hostage, or out of the way. I cannot do that; not now."

Catelyn shook her head. "But…"

"Mother; I know this is hard; but I want to help and that is the only way I can help." Sansa replied firmly.

Catelyn sighed sadly. "Must you all go off to war…Robb is going, isn't that enough. This behaviour Sansa…I'd expect it from Arya, not from you."

Sansa bowed her head. "I know Mother; I am sorry. But please; I…"

Catelyn smiled gently and embraced her daughter, kissing her forehead. "I understand my dear girl, what you mean. I will not stop you. I just wish it could be otherwise."

She paused then before asking. "Where is Arya by the way?"

"Where else, out in the training yard." Sansa replied with a smile.

Catelyn nodded; satisfied; just then a messenger approached, carrying a message and calling out for her.

"This letter arrived for you, my Lady." He said quickly. "It…it appears to be from Lady Lysa."

Catelyn was shocked by this, wondering what had caused her sister to write to her.

Something about the way Lysa had written the address for the message seemed off, the writing seemed shaky…uncertain. Catelyn bit her lip; she had worries, so she decided to read the letter in private.

"Excuse me a moment Sansa; I must read this." She said softly. "Perhaps you could go and see Arya?"

Sansa nodded and left, Catelyn hurried to her chambers. Once alone she sat down and carefully opened the letter; she began to read.

'My dearest sister (it read); I write this with great difficulty and know that the agony you must feel upon reading this will be intense. I have left instructions after all for this letter to be sent by my Maester, in the event of my death.'

Catelyn let out a shaky gasp of horror; her sister was dead. Deeply saddened and fighting back tears she continued to read.

'Please consider this my last will and testament; as well as my confession, for I know, more than anyone, you deserve to know the truth. The Lannister's never poisoned my husband Jon Arryn, it was me. Petyr seduces me and convinced me to kill him; I was trying to protect my son, whom Jon planned to send away. I did as Petyr said and poisoned Jon. I then sent you that letter blaming the Lannisters, another suggestion of Petyr's.'

'I accept full responsibility, when I go to be judged by the Gods, for my own actions. But I cannot allow Petyr's to go unpunished; hence I write to tell you of this. It was his planning, his schemes which started this war, likely he has plans to continue it, he seeks to increase his own power through chaos. You cannot let him Cat; you must stop him, before it's too late.'

'Your sister, Lysa.'

The silence around Cat was deafening as she took this all in. Despite her wishes her tears fell.

She was horrified by everything that had occurred; by Lysa's confession, by the revelations of Petyr's involvement. She wanted to believe it false, a lie…but in the end, she knew she couldn't. She knew Lysa spoke the truth.

' _Gods, my sister…my own sister, how could you?'_ She thought sadly. _'Still, I will not forget your bravery. You took grave risks with this letter; I believe you and I will see justice done. I swear it.'_

So, she made up her mind and knew how to honour her sister's memory. She left her chambers and made her way to the Great Hall. Inside she found Robb and Gendry seated alone, discussing the final details of their plans.

"Robb." She remarked, getting their attention.

They looked up and Robb was confused. "Mother, what's wrong?"

Catelyn sighed and then spoke. "I…I wish to accompany Gendry and his men to the Riverlands. From there, I intend to go to the Vale."

"What, but…Mother…?" Robb gasped in shock.

Catelyn shook her head and spoke quickly. "Robb please, I believe I have the means, to get the Vale on _our_ side. To win their loyalty."

That was enough to give Robb pause.

"This is, Mother I…Very well, I pray for your success."

Catelyn smiled and nodded; relieved, this was her chance. She would win the loyalty of the Vale and expose Petyr for what he was.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Arya I

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see.  
jean d'arc: Well, we can only wait and see. Yes well, unlike them, once Catelyn completes her mission, she intends to return to Winterfell.  
Anthony: I hope you're saying that on the grounds that Robb is family and not out of any spite for Gendry.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like that bit, well, sadly she realized too late, remember what the letter said, she's dead.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's pretty sad.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, only time will tell.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Well, first it must be proven, and well, read on.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya sighed as she finished working in the training yard. She sheathed Needle and looked around; observing the coming and goings of the soldiers.

' _I…I wonder if Robb and Gendry are alone now?'_ She thought to herself. _'I have to speak with them, to make my wishes clear, but, I can't with others there…Like I need to give them reason to laugh at me.'_

She had to make them see; she knew now that her own desires; those feelings she had for Gendry would forever be denied now. Even with his elevation in status, it wouldn't work.

She shook her head. _'He needs to marry a proper lady, one who will be his Queen. I cannot possibly be Queen, surely not. He wouldn't want me as his Queen anyway. He knows I'm not suited to it and he cannot ignore his duty.'_

She sighed; her only real option was to try and convince them to listen to her wishes; otherwise she was trapped, with only one option left to her; one that did not at all appeal to her.

' _I have to do this…I can do this.'_ She told herself.

So she prepared herself and left the training yard, heading for the great hall. She was surprised when she noted Sansa amongst those getting ready to leave, and her mother too. But she forced herself to focus as she walked into the great hall.

When she entered she found Robb and Gendry, they were packing everything away, clearly having just finished their discussion.

"Robb, Gendry." She called out, rushing up to them.

They both turned, surprised to see her and Gendry spoke.

"Arya, what are you doing here?"

Arya explained quickly. "I need to speak with you both; quickly."

Robb straightened up. "What is it?"

"Let me come with you, please." She said at once; stating her wish.

They both shared a look, before turning back to her, their eyes were wide and it was clear they were shocked.

"What, Arya, this is…" Robb began.

She shook her head. "Please, I have to come, I want to come, I want to help you."

Gendry shook his head. "I'm sorry Arya; but we can't let you do that."

"What, please, I can fight, I want to…"

Robb spoke up then. "No Arya, Gendry's right, we can't let you."

Arya's hands closed into fists and she grit her teeth. "Why, what do you want me to do, make a humble request, I'll do it if that's what you want…"

They both shook their heads and Arya felt her anger build. She knew she wouldn't have another chance at this; she had to convince them somehow.

"Arya this is…"

"Not right." Arya cut across him. "Let me come, please, I can help you, I can fight, I want to come along and fight, it's my only chance."

That confused them, doubt crept into their eyes.

Finally, after a pause, Robb spoke up.

"What do you mean Arya, you're only chance?"

Arya straightened up and explained. "My only chance to do something worthwhile. What other options do I have?!"

Gendry lowered his head and began to try and speak. "Arry, please, listen to me…"

"No, why won't you let me come, you're letting Sansa come and mother!" Arya remarked angrily.

Robb shook his head. "Sansa is coming to help the healers, not fight as you intend to do and mother is coming for a diplomatic mission to the Vale, after which she will be coming back here to Winterfell."

Gendry nodded. "Indeed, I understand your wishes Arya; but we cannot let you come. You're needed here; your skills are needed here."

Arya glowered when she heard that excuse; sure it had been valid before, but now it was ridiculous.

"What, stay here to protect the family…From what?!" She asked angrily. "We've already got people going to aid in the defence of the Wall, the Ironborn have been driven back and the Bolton's are all wiped out. What threats remain here?!"

Robb and Gendry shook their heads however and Arya could feel her anger building, she was losing this, her one chance to make a difference.

She had to press her point; she was running out of chances.

"Robb, Gendry…" She gasped; so desperate she was even pleading. "Please, you know I can fight, I've seen it. Let me do this, I will not be a burden, I will aid you, I swear."

Robb sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Arya; but this is war, it is completely different from the fighting you have experience."

Gendry nodded too. "He's right; despite what you might think Arya…You're not ready for something like this."

Arya shook her head in dismay, anger and bitter sadness waging war within her. It was clear the matter was close and they would not be giving her any chances, she had lost. In her anger she glowered at them and snarled.

"I should have known, despite everything, you still can't accept me for who I am!"

With that, ignoring their calls, she turned and left the great hall, rage consuming her. Practically blinded by rage she walked aimlessly out of the castle and through until she found herself in the last place she thought she'd go.

' _Urgh, the blacksmiths' what am I doing here?'_ She wondered to herself. _'It'll just remind me of him; that's not what I want.'_

She growled and, still angry, she lashed out, kicking a nearby armour stand and knocking it over. She then sat on the work bench and buried her face in her hands before letting out a quiet but frustrated scream.

When she finally composed herself she sat up straight and shook her head.

' _So, this is it then. I just sit here and do nothing, wait for Robb to sell me off to whoever meets the requirements he needs for an alliance.'_ She thought bitterly. _'Oh no wait, it's called marriage, not selling me off.'_

She shook her head; looking around hopelessly, wondering if she had any other chances or possibilities.

She shook her head. _'Of course I don't, they're determined to keep me here. So I can't mess up their plans. Regardless of how I feel, what I think.'_

She looked around the forge again before finally making up her mind, it was her only choice.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Robb I

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: That's a little unfair, yes they are, but look at her point of view. If she doesn't go with them and fight, what other option does she have, sit and wait for Robb to marry her off.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, even if that's true; remember what Arya's like. Her only other option is to stay home and wait for Robb to marry her off; consider her point of view too.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the talk and well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Robb**

Robb sighed as he observed Gendry heading off to join his men in making final preparations. It was almost time, they'd be marching off to war again, both to secure his claim to Kingship and to claim Gendry's birth right. Their two pronged strategy had been carefully thought out, gone over and every detail checked again and again.

It was their best chance, and would help them when it came time to attack. The crucial point would be ensuring that neither side was too late for the attacks on Lannisport and Casterly Rock. That would be the point which would determine the success or failure of their campaign.

' _If successful, we'll be free to move on to the next step. If we fail, we will have an uphill struggle on our hands.'_ He thought to himself. _'There is a way to make the conquest of the Iron Islands smoother…Gendry feels it's worth the risk, so do I.'_

Satisfied with that, Robb knew what he had to do. Luckily it didn't take him long to find Theon, although he wasn't alone, Jeyne Poole remained almost inseparable from him.

' _She knows Theon insists on coming with me, she wants to spend as much time with him as possible. So that if she cannot change his mind, she at least gets to stick by him until he goes.'_ Robb noted with a smile.

Still, he knew he didn't have much time and so he had to make his presence known.

Noting that Theon had settled into his duties as Winterfell's new steward quite well, Robb knocked on the door. He entered properly and Theon and Jeyne both stood up.

"Your Grace…" Jeyne gasped.

Robb shook his head. "That will do, you both know by now, just Robb is fine."

They both smiled at that and Robb nodded before becoming serious.

He shook his head and spoke. "I'm sorry Jeyne, but I need to speak with Theon alone."

Jeyne nodded in understanding. "Of course; I should go see her Grace, the Queen anyway. I promised I'd help her as much as I could while you were away."

"Thank for that, we both appreciate it." Robb replied with a smile.

Robb knew his wife well enough to know that, in spite of being pregnant, she would still try and do many of the tasks involved in running Winterfell by herself. That was why he was glad she'd have plenty of help, especially Bran, who amazed Robb with his level-headedness, despite his age. Once Jeyne left; Robb turned to Theon.

"I'll be leaving soon, to attack the Iron Islands. While vengeance is what drives us, we must be careful, not to become monsters." Robb explained. "I do not wish for this to become a slaughter, to see every man, woman and child killed, simply for their culture, for where they live."

Theon shook his head sadly. "So you came to me…I can hardly convince them Robb, they wouldn't listen to me."

Robb smiled gently. "Maybe there is someone they'll listen to. But I need your help, convincing her."

Theon was confused at first, but then it dawned on him. "Her…Asha?!"

Robb nodded and began explaining things to Theon.

* * *

So it was that Robb walked, along with Theon, to Asha's cell. The guard outside the cell bowed as they approached.

"Your Grace." He greeted Robb at once.

Robb nodded and then spoke. "We have come to see the prisoner…How has she been?"

The guard shook his head. "She was loud at first; complaining, demanding…But she's quiet now."

"Thank you, we will see her." Robb replied.

The guard bowed and unlocked the door, stepping away, Robb and Theon entered the cell. Almost at once they both grimaced. It was clear that, despite no longer loudly complaining, Asha was refusing to cooperate with anything, determined to spite her captors in any way possible.

This included refusing to bathe so her prisoners smock was grubby, a layer of grime and dirt covered her body, her hair was matted and the smell was unpleasant. She looked up at them and shook her head, a sardonic smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh, King of the North, what an honour to have such an esteemed man visit me in prison." She remarked sarcastically.

Robb shook his head. "We have much to discuss Asha; your future, the future of the entire Iron Islands, may rest on this."

Asha tensed at that and Robb knew he had her attention.

He considered briefly before explaining.

"I leave soon to fight the Iron Islands and claim vengeance for what you have done to my home…but, I am not without mercy."

"Oh is that right, how so?" Asha remarked spitefully. "We tried once and failed…It was only mere fortune we were spared, now we've failed again. So you claim you don't want to destroy us all. Let me guess, we're to lose everything then, hardly any better."

Robb shook his head. "No. That's not it at all."

Theon then spoke up. "Robb speaks truly Asha, I believe him and I feel you can too. Do you trust me, your brother, if no one else?"

That did the trick, Asha tried to retort but suddenly looked doubtful. Robb pressed his advantage.

"I am willing to make you an offer, Asha Greyjoy…Queen of the Iron Islands." He remarked, startling her. "I will recognize your title, so too will my fellow King, Gendry. But we will expect something in return."

Asha sighed. "I'm listening."

Robb then explained. "There is to be no more raiding of our shores. You want to raid…Euron has proven your ships can travel further than you initially thought. Perhaps there are other targets. Although I do believe you must…reduce the number of your warships."

"And you'll turn a blind eye?" She asked, surprised.

Robb nodded. "Provided we aren't the ones being raided…and there is no…needless slaughter."

Asha laughed at that. "I thought so, no children, women who can't or won't fight…I understand. In return you want my help to bring down the Iron Islands…and stop my Uncle Euron."

Robb nodded; letting her know that was the deal.

There was a stony silence as Asha seemed to consider everything, then, in the end, she sighed.

"I don't really have much choice, if the alternative is to rot in this cell until you decide to kill me and just let all my people die." She remarked. "But, some of the things you say, you have good points…I suppose we have an agreement. An alliance too, I hope."

Robb nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

Asha sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need to…clean up."

"I'll send some of the maids to prepare everything." Robb remarked before he and Theon left.

After leaving Theon looked relieved and Robb nodded; they had managed to spare Asha and Robb had to admit, he had high hopes for this alliance. Thanks to Theon, he knew enough about Asha to know that doing this would make her indebted to him and Asha would never turn her back on something like that. They were ready to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Jon I

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, they have a chance too now.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Anthony: Alright, just helps to be sure.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and that little plan :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon sighed as he slowly sat up in bed. His mind was still reeling from all the latest revelations, not only that, he had felt strange sensations as he lay, feeling like he was going to die, from Janos' attack. He had felt them again when he woke up, as if he had been reborn. Slowly, carefully, he pulled back the furs and stood up from the bed. This time, everything seemed fine.

When he had tried before the room spun and he had to lie down again. He had to take care however, he couldn't overexert himself or he'd reopen his wounds. So he took great care in getting dressed and then walked over to the window. Once there he looked at the courtyard below; at the activity from those present.

Despite Janos' protests, the alliance with the Free Folk had gone ahead and now, here they were. Thanks to them, the numbers of the Night's Watch, particularly those able to fight had tripled.

' _Strength we will need in the coming days…It's hard to explain but, I feel it, great darkness is coming.'_ He thought to himself. _'I wonder, where is Ygritte right now?'_

He tried to stop himself but too late, the moment his mind went to the fiery Wildling girl, it couldn't pull away.

He sighed. _'I wish she would return, no matter what oaths I swear, no matter how hard I try, I cannot stop thinking of her. She is; she said she had gone North of the Wall again. But why, what was she looking for? Has she found it?'_

He shook his head and tried to turn his mind to other matters.

He pondered again the strange feelings he had felt when dying and upon his awakening.

' _It was as if there was something inside me, something…ancient, trying to recover, trying to reawaken.'_ He thought to himself. _'Not only that…'_

He turned his gaze towards Longclaw, reaching out to touch it again. After so long using it, Jon couldn't understand this. The sword suddenly felt foreign to him, as if it wasn't one he should be using.

He felt something else from it too. _'It's like it's hiding something, there's something within it, waiting for its chance to wake up. But that's…How can that be?'_

None of this made any sense to Jon; he knew he would need to focus on something else. So he turned to the next mystery; his true parentage. He had been visited, while recovering, by Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch and an old friend of Eddard Stark, the man Jon had believed for so long to be his father. Yet in truth, the man was in fact his uncle.

' _In a way I was right, I am still half-Stark, but I am Lyanna Stark's son…and Rhaegar Targaryen.'_ He noted to himself. _'It's strange, despite what I said at first…I believe it, I just feel...'_

It was knowing that which made everything else about his past make sense. He realized and admired Eddard Stark even more now, for putting so much at risk, even his wife's happiness, on the line to protect him.

Finally, deciding that standing around wasn't going to help with his other concerns. Jon turned and began to prepare himself; he had a duty to perform. He was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch after all; now that he was able to walk without much pain, he had to carry out his duties. When he left the room he saw Sam approaching, his friend was clearly surprised.

"Jon, I didn't think, didn't think you'd be up already." He gasped.

Jon smiled. "Well, here I am. I'm Lord Commander, Sam. I can't stay in bed for too long. I'll be needed."

Sam nodded. "I…I understand. Well, everything is ready, for when you want to execute Janos Slynt. Also, five companies of men, sent from Winterfell have come to join us."

"Good, those will be the reinforcements Robb promised." Jon replied with a smile. "Any other word from them?"

Sam hesitated before finally explaining. "They're leaving Jon, they're readying their armies, they intend to renew the war."

Jon nodded slowly. He had received letters from Robb, detailing everything that had happened. He knew right away what was going on; Robb was going to the Iron Islands, the newly legitimized Gendry Baratheon would be heading to the Riverlands where the army there would aid him as allies, ready to begin staking his claim for the throne.

* * *

So, with Sam at his side, Jon headed out into the courtyard; pausing briefly to adjust to the cold, having been inside, in the warmth for so long. He then continued to walk; heading towards where the Northern reinforcements were. He stopped in front of them and began to address them.

"Welcome, I am glad to see you all. We welcome your aid in our time of need." He said; his tone was warm, appreciative; he even recognized some of the men from Winterfell. "Fanciful though it may seem, the letters I have sent about the enemy we face are true. We will need help, from all of you."

They all nodded and the one spoke up.

"We will not fail you, we understand the danger here." He remarked. "I know you are not the kind to lie, therefore word of the Others…the Wights, I believe it to be true."

Jon smiled. "Thank you; I ask that you make yourselves comfortable while here. We are still in preparations for battle. Also, I have an execution to see to, of a traitor."

They nodded grimly and went to join the others. Jon meanwhile, prepared himself as he waited for Janos to be brought out.

Soon enough the man was dragged out. He was bound, but still struggling.

"Release me right now, you have no right to do this!" He bellowed at the men dragging him.

They ignored him and soon forced him to his knees, in front of Jon.

Janos glared up at him. "You dare, boy, you have no authority to…"

Jon shook his head. "I am the Lord Commander, you tried to kill me, you are guilty of treason in that regard."

"Treason, me, I'm not the one forming an alliance with our sworn enemy!" Janos spat.

Jon continued however. "Our sworn enemy is still out there, waiting to attack us. This alliance is our only chance of survival. As for your crimes, the sentence has been decide, you will be beheaded for your crimes."

"You think you can get away with this, I have powerful friends at court, they will see you and whomever you use to kill me dead for this boy!" Janos bellowed.

Jon had heard enough. "You _had_ friends at court, you are of the Night's Watch, which means you have no connection to your past anymore. As for someone else, no…I am of the North, he who passes the sentence, should swing the sword."

With that he drew Longclaw and Janos was forced down, onto the block.

"You cannot, I swear…!" Janos began, but was cut off as Jon swung Longclaw down.

The blade did its work, one cut, clean. The deed was done. As Janos' body was taken away, Jon sighed; he knew that, despite this, things were only just beginning.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Daenerys I

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, what, he deserved it, he's an arse remember.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked him :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; okay then, will see you then, should have two or three chapters up by then.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, he's gone, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Dany sighed as she sat in the 'Royal Box', overlooking the fighting arenas. As suggested by Daario, she had the arenas reopened. Right now a match was going on; she had to admit that things seemed at least better now in the arenas.

' _Now that I've implemented some rules, nobody can be forced into the arenas, only those that want to fight can do so.'_ She thought to herself. _'Good; now we also have done away with unofficial matches too. I supposed I can get used to this.'_

She did her best to compose herself; there were things still troubling her after all. She watched as Daario fought against a warrior that Dany had to admit she did not know well. She continued to watch them fight; wondering who would win.

With Ser Barristan away with a number of their warriors to try and save one of the other cities that was in trouble, Yunkai and Astapor were currently under attack by the displaced masters. Meanwhile, here in Meereen, she was finding herself and her people here in danger from the displaced masters' secret underground loyalists, the Sons of the Harpy.

' _Yet recently things have calmed down; we have managed to bring things under control. We have finally searched everywhere and have destroyed most if not all of the Sons of the Harpy.'_ She thought to herself, however she then shuddered. _'So why, why do I feel so, uneasy. It's like, like something is going to go wrong.'_

She shook her head however, focusing on the match and applauding when Daario won. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

* * *

Later however, back in her throne room; Dany found herself facing even more problems, perhaps the explanation for her earlier feelings. She sat on the edge of her throne, watching in dismay as the injured man knelt before her.

"Your Grace…I am sorry." He choked out. "We…We tried to rescue; rescue Yunkai…But we were ambushed and, and so many were killed. Only I…survived."

Dany shook her head. "Gods; this is…Is there any other news?"

He shook his head, coughing. "No, Astapor…Astapor is still engaged in battle, but it was going against us, last I saw of it…"

Dany stood and hurried to the man. "Shhh, don't say anything else…Take him to a healer, ensure that he has plenty of rest."

Two of the Unsullied nodded in agreement and went and helped the injured man. Dany turned and observed her remaining allies.

"What can we do?" She asked. "We won't be able to send any reinforcements, not without leaving ourselves completely vulnerable."

It was then, her new advisor Melisandre stepped forwards. "You must remain strong, Your Grace…Have faith in your people. They are strong and you will surely find a way to open a new path."

Dany sighed but then nodded; it was all she could do.

"Very well then; remain on guard tonight and tomorrow, we will figure out our next move and what we shall do about these attacks." She replied.

The others all voiced their agreement and Dany knew this was it; she was set in her course.

* * *

Dany shifted restlessly in her bed; she felt uncomfortable, uneasy, as if something was screaming at her, yet she couldn't hear it properly. She tossed and turned; but couldn't find respite; and then she heard it. A loud rumbling noise which jolted her into wakefulness.

"What?" She gasped.

She quickly disentangled herself from the bed and stood up.

' _What was that?'_ She wondered.

It was then she heard it again; the rumbling and then, following that, loud screams and shouts and what sounded like clashes of steel on steel. Horror began to gather within her belly and she fought to prevent a shiver from running through her body. It sounded like fighting, but she couldn't fathom how there could be fighting; the arena was closed at night.

' _Unless my fears have come true and…'_ She thought; before swallowing nervously.

She made her way across the room to the balcony and looked out.

"No!" She cried in dismay and disbelief.

Outside, the city was a warzone; her allies and people had been killed, wiped out, so many were being murdered even as she looked down from the balcony. The warriors attacking were clearly soldiers working for the displaced masters.

She shook her head in disbelief; whispering to herself. "Has, has Astapor fallen too…Gods they are…My enemies are flooding the city."

It was then she saw the open gates and realized they hadn't been destroyed or forced, but opened, from within; she had been betrayed.

She shook her head; dismay overcoming her.

' _I was too late…I should have acted sooner. No. Wait.'_ She thought to herself; her mind racing. _'There was no way I could have known, Melisandre was right, I had to have faith…It just wasn't enough.'_

She stepped back from the balcony, almost reeling from the shock and horror. Her only consolation was that not all her people were dead. She had seen some of them, running, some had made it through the gates and disappearing from sight.

' _Some have escaped, not all is lost, surely…I must escape too; I must not allow the family line to end here.'_ She thought to herself. _'I must run; reunite with those that have escape, look for a possible way. There must be a way to reverse this, there must be.'_

She had no time to get dressed or even do anything; she could only run. So, without pausing and knowing she was taking a great risk; she turned and ran. She opened the door of the room, bursting through into the hallway and beginning to make her way down the hall. Just then she heard footsteps and shouts; she knew then she had been seen, the attackers were already within the building. However then she heard a familiar voice.

"Khalessi; ru-MRUGH!"

She stopped and turned, dread filling her.

Her heart skipped a beat; her worst fears were realized; a group of warriors stood there; and with them, held in a tight grip, was Jhiqui and Irri, her beloved handmaidens and friends. Irri had been the one who screamed and now had one of the warriors hands clamped tightly over her mouth. Jhiqui wasn't gagged, but she was trembling and was clearly afraid.

"That's far enough; bitch. You wouldn't want these lovely…ladies, to be hurt now, would you?" One of them queried.

Dany let out a shuddering gasp before the man spoke again.

"So, give up, now…or we'll have to cut their throats."

Irri let out a muffled squeal and Jhiqui gasped, crying out. "Khalessi, no, don't, leave us, run, ple-Mruff!"

Jhiqui ended up gagged by a rough hand and Dany shook her head, her fear overcoming her. She couldn't put her friends in danger, so she bowed her head.

"Alright, alright…I surrender." She said sadly.

The men closed in, grabbing her, tying her hands behind her back as she was then dragged away, along with Irri and Jhiqui, to her uncertain fate.

* * *

End of chapter, well, things look bleak for Dany, read and review please.

Just a heads up, while they won't show up next, there is still two more POV characters to be introduced in this story, we will see them later however.


	9. Jon II

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: How exactly was it a poor decision; how does it show, it had nothing to do with the invasion?  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sadly only going to get worse for her.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Well, we can only wait and see, sadly, things are going to get worse for her, but I'm not saying anything about her fate just yet.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon observed carefully as the training continued. He had to deal with many different people now, each part of a distinct group and each with their own fighting style; that made things like training a little more complicated. He had to ensure that there would be no clashes, that the differing styles would complement each other; rather than cause trouble in battle.

' _Everything seems to be coming along well, we may yet have a chance, unless…'_ His thoughts were cut off by the sound of horns blowing, more than once. Immediately everyone readied their weapons, the horns blew twice. Now that the Free Folk had allied with them and that they knew of their existence, two blasts from the horn now signified Wights were approaching.

"Everyone, ready, to arms!" Jon called out.

Everybody began to form up, they were forced to make a circular formation as they, at present, had no means to know what direction the Wights were coming from. Especially since there were still some holes in the Wall that had not yet been blocked off.

' _We're still very vulnerable in that respect. If we cannot block every weak spot; we'll have no choice but to have our final battle North of the Wall.'_ Jon noted to himself as he hefted Longclaw, strangely it still felt wrong in his hands.

The wait continued, it was clear many were on edge, growing more and more nervous. Several torches had been put in place, with archers gathered, ready to light their arrows. Other torches had been provided to as many fighters as possible. They knew fire was their safest bet.

But there was another weapon, one that would work against the Others, should they appear. But right now, they didn't have enough, they had to stick with fire. It was clear the Wights were attempting some kind of stealth attack; the first one emerged from hiding and attempted to attack the nearest person it could; Mance Rayder.

Mance was quicker however and swiftly cut off the sword arm, before lashing out with the torch. The Wights either didn't realize their attack had failed or didn't care, most likely the latter.

' _Here they come!'_ Jon thought to himself as they emerged, ready to attack.

The Wights charged in, intending to use their sheer numbers to overwhelm them; something they had a good chance of doing, outnumbering the allied forces ten to one. Still they held their ground and Jon gave the signal.

"Archers, now!"

He heard the call repeated, from Mance, from Alliser, several others. The archers lit their arrows and immediately opened fire. Several Wights were hit, only a few went up in flames, but their close proximity to each other aided the allied forces. Jon allowed himself a small smile as the Wights on fire began setting other ones on fire too. He then gave the signal and the battle began.

* * *

Jon sighed as he looked over the battlefield; it was done. They had been expecting an attack like this, they just couldn't be sure when it would come. As a result, their casualties were thankfully minimal, three Night's Watch members, four of the men sent by Robb and two Wildlings. The men had the misfortune to be caught by Wights who hadn't caught on fire. Now their bodies were being put to rest and burned. Shaking his head Jon turned to Mance and Alliser.

"Fire served us well here, we still have plenty of stores to aid us." He remarked. "But we're lacking on thing."

Mance nodded. "That's true, if the Others come…we face a grave threat without Dragonglass."

Alliser grunted. "Dragonglass, we have three daggers of it left…Where do you propose to find more?"

"I came across something; while I was recovering." Jon remarked. "It's a map one of my predecessors had…Back when the Night's Watch was stronger. A map showing various caches of Dragonglass; all formed into various weapons, some were marked, others weren't. The one we found wasn't."

Mance smiled. "So, you believe these unmarked caches…still contain their contents?"

Jon nodded and, while knowing it was risky, they agreed their best plan was to find those caches.

Later Jon walked within Castle Black, seeking a certain person out. He soon found that person in one of the rooms. He stopped himself from entering however.

' _There's Sam…and, Gilly.'_ He noted; pausing as he just noticed the young woman.

He waited; not wanting to intrude; the two of them were deep in conversation.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Gilly was asking as she cradled her son.

Sam nodded. "It will be, I'm sure of it. It's; it's for the best after all."

Jon wondered what they were talking about, although he did receive a brief hint.

"Maester Aemon isn't as young as he used to be." Sam said sadly. "We must be prepared for the inevitable."

Gilly sighed sadly. "I suppose, I suppose you are right."

Jon smiled gently but knew he couldn't delay any longer. So he knocked on the door and entered. They both stood up; surprised by his presence.

"Jon?" Sam gasped.

Jon nodded. "Sam, Gilly…Gilly I need to speak with Sam for a moment."

Gilly nodded and Jon and Sam left the room.

Jon immediately got to business. "Sam, I am going to be absent for a while, I'll be going North with a group of rangers and a few others, to search for caches of Dragonglass. You're one of the people I want to keep an eye on things, while I'm gone."

Sam was startled by this. "Jon…I um, I understand, but…"

"What?"

Sam sighed. "I had intended to ask you to let me go to Oldtown, to the Maester's citadel."

Now it all made sense to Jon; Sam sought to become the new Maester, following Aemon's death. Jon could see the sense in that and agreed to Sam's wishes, but asked that he delay his departure at least until Jon returned, to which Sam agreed.

* * *

Later, Jon observed the people gathered with him, skilled Rangers, Veteran Free Folk fighters.

"Alright, we're all here. We're going North to find Dragonglass, it may be our only chance of victory." He explained. "We will be following this map; I have reason to believe it will lead us to the caches that are still full. Now, we must be ready; has everyone made full preparations?"

They all voiced their assent and Jon gave the word, they turned and headed North of the Wall; ready to seek what could well be their last hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

As for there being no battle here, don't worry, there will be battles soon :)


	10. Daenerys II

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, one of three chapters which sees Dany and the other two girls suffering.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's good, a strong show of their friendship :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, it certainly has.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's bad and it's about to get worse for her. Yeah, Jon is ready to begin his search, he can only hope to get lucky.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Dany fought to maintain her composure within the dankness of the cell. She couldn't believe how quickly things had turned. How drastically her fortunes had fallen, thanks to their surprise attack the displaced slave masters had retaken the city and had likely done the same to the other slaver cities. Worse there was little chance of her doing much to reclaim them; since she was now a prisoner; along with Jhiqui and Irri.

She couldn't risk their lives, despite their instance to the contrary, and as a result, she had given up.

"Oh Khalessi; you should not have done that." Irri said sadly. "You should have just run."

Dany shook her head. "I could not Irri, you and Jhiqui are my friends, you are important to me, I couldn't just let them kill you."

Jhiqui disagreed however. "No Khalessi, we are not, we are expendable, unlike you. We are more than happy to give ourselves for you."

"No, none of that, I cannot allow you to just die; not for me." Dany interjected at once. "You are people, your lives matter."

Both Dothraki girls shared a look, touched by Dany's care for them, despite their thoughts to the contrary. They remained together in the cell, hoping against hope that they would be rescued.

' _But what are the chances of it.'_ Dany thought sadly. _'So many were killed, those that survived…they probably don't even know yet what's happened to us.'_

Still, Dany remained strong, knowing her courage was the only reason Irri and Jhiqui were calm themselves.

Dany tensed however, Irri and Jhiqui did the same for at that moment they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

' _Gods; what now…?'_ She thought desperately; cold fear gnawing within her belly.

They remained huddled together, waiting as the door was unlocked and the people outside stepped in. There were six of them; all them men, glaring at them. One of them stepped forwards and spoke.

"Well, such a shame, the great conqueror, has been conquered, now." He remarked. "Well, it's time; you are all to face punishment. You are to be prepared for your transportation to the main square."

Dany shared a look with Irri and Jhiqui and squared her shoulders. "So be it, but do you not think…"

The man glared and cut across her. "Save it bitch, you have no authority now. The people of this city will see you for what you are, all of you. Now…undress."

That startled Dany and from their gasps, Irri and Jhiqui were horrified too.

"What?" Dany choked out.

However her lack of quick compliance seemed to irritate the men. They all glared and two of them stepped forward; seized her and began tearing off her clothes, her struggles futile as more and more of her skin was exposed.

"Khalessi!" Irri and Jhiqui cried in despair; trying to intervene and save her. "Leave her be!"  
Their captors' response was for the four remaining men to seize them, two each, and rip their clothes off them. Before long all three girls were nude.

"What is the meaning of this, you can't…" Dany began only to stop dead as the cold metallic clink sounded.

Sure enough she found her arms bound behind her back and manacled, as were her feet, sold chains making movement of her hands impossible and small steps all she could manage with her feet. Again, Irri and Jhiqui shared the same fate.

The man who seemed to be in charge of this group shook his head.

"That will do, now, move." He ordered them.

Having no choice, Dany squared her shoulders and, preparing herself for the inevitable she walked out of the cell, Irri and Jhiqui followed, buoyed by her courage. Their six captors flanked them as they walked and before long the exited the building they were being held in.

As Dany feared, the streets were full of people; all of them watching as she and her Dothraki handmaids emerged, chained and completely nude.

"Move." The lead captor ordered when she stopped.

She did so, doing her best to stay strong. _'I can do this, I am the blood of the dragon, I will not be afraid.'_

So she walked on, but it was impossible to miss the comments being made.

"Ha, the Targaryen slut's got nice teats, not as big as that Dothraki slut at the back though. Those are huge." A man called out. "Better than the other Dothraki, with those puny little things."

Another commented on their nipples, noting they all had brown nipples, although Dany's were a little lighter and medium in size, Irri's were small and Jhiqui's large. Another group could be heard making 'compliments' for their shaved cunts.

' _Such beasts, animals, was all this resentment towards me always present, but hidden.'_ She wondered; saddened as she thought she had done so well; thought she could trust these people.

Another voice reached her ears. "Well, well, such lovely skin they have, a nice little tan on the Targaryen slut; the Dothraki's of course have their sweet brown skin. The one at back seems darker."

It sounded almost like they were simply animals being observed, yet there was an underlying sexual tone to their comments.

Dany bit her lip, being in the sun so long had given her a tan, but she wasn't as dark as Irri and Jhiqui, Jhiqui was the darkest out of all of them, her skin being darker than Irri's light brown skin. Yet it seemed that attracted many of the men here.

Finally they reached the main square, to Dany's shock many platforms had been set up, on one was a large table with the newly empowered masters were seated. In the middle of the square were three pillars, with shackles attached to them. They were led there and were taken hold of.

"What is…?" She began.

"Silence." The man holding her growled.

Dany found her bonds being removed and she was forced against the pillar, facing into it and the shackles were fastened. Her arms were pulled up directly above her head, the shackles secured around her wrists, others secured around her ankles. Turning her head she could just make out Irri and Jhiqui and saw they were in the same position.

' _What are they doing, what is this, why are we-Arhg'_ She thought, her thoughts being cut off as she screamed.

Irri wailed as did Jhiqui and continued to do so. Dany tried to resist, but couldn't help screaming as she found herself and her friends being whipped. It was then she realized this was their punishment, she wondered, was that all; did they only plan to humiliate and whip them. The whipping was agonizing and she was glad it finally ended; the lashes were hard enough to draw blood.

' _Poor Irri and Jhiqui, they got the same, but they don't deserve this, it should just be me.'_

Those were her thoughts as the shackles were removed.

But rather than release them, they found themselves being turned around and were shackled again, this time facing the masters. One of the masters stood up, glaring at them as he spoke.

"Now we have begun the punishment of the tyrant and her minions." He called out, so all could hear. "But mere punishment is not enough, they must be judged for their crimes. In the case of Daenerys Targaryen, the so called Queen, the charges are simple, murder, usurpation, tyranny and public lechery."

Dany grit her teeth, hearing the jeers of the crowd, she should have guessed, there would be no trial, just instant judgement.

The master then continued, his tone disparaging. "As for her two underlings, her…pet whores, their charges are aiding a tyrant and also committing public lechery."

The implication wasn't missed, Dany knew it, he was insinuating that she was engaged in a sexual relationship with Irri and Jhiqui. Her indignation was driven from her mind by Irri and Jhiqui's dismayed wails and her own gasp of horror from his next words.

"For these crimes, there is only one sentence…death."

It was then Dany's worst fears were confirmed, they were to be executed.

Her thoughts raced. _'Gods; so this is it; we're doomed, we meet our ends here...'_

Glanced left and right she saw the tears in Irri and Jhiqui's eyes and she fought to keep the stinging in her eyes under control. She had to be strong, for them.

Doing her best to remain strong, she looked resolutely forwards, facing the masters, not letting her fear show. The master who was talking spoke again.

"Daenerys Targaryen, on account of your 'royal blood', you will die by beheading, seven days from now." He stated; before turning his gaze to her right. "Your little…pet, will die by hanging, five days from now."

Irri let out a shuddering gasp as she heard her fate being sealed. The man turned to Jhiqui.

"This one shall also die by hanging and…"

Jhiqui let out a pitiful wail as she spoke, her tone pleading. "Please, let me die alongside the Khalessi, she mustn't die alone."

The master glowered at her. "Silence you stupid savage!"

"Oh please, let her live, take me instead, take my life but spare the Khalessi." Jhiqui pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Dany was shocked by this, she tried to speak, but the words stuck in her throat. Here was Jhiqui, who she worked so hard to save, offering herself to spare her.

The masters were not impressed however as one then spoke. "Enough of this; that savage dies now."

All three of them gasped in horror; the men approached and Jhiqui was released from the shackles, before her hands were tied behind her back with ropes tightly securing her wrists and she was dragged forwards.

Dany tried to cry out, but only a wordless cry escaped as tears filled her eyes. Irri was openly weeping, Jhiqui wailing, pleading, more tears sliding down her face.

Jhiqui was dragged up to one of the platforms, which Dany, with a sickening lurch in her belly, realized now was a gallows. Jhiqui struggled as she was dragged up.

"No, no, please, no, I don't want to die, please!" She screamed.

But it was futile; they ignore her pleading and wailing as they brought her into position and tied more ropes around her ankles and just above her knees with more ropes.

"P-p-p-please, no…" Jhiqui sobbed as the noose was securely fastened around her neck.

Irri then choked out words through her tears. "Please, spare her, she won't…"

Dany added her own words. "There's no need for this, spare Jhiqui, please, just take me."

"Enough, both of you, or you will meet the same fate, death immediately, for being such a nuisance." The master who sentenced them warned.

Consumed by fear, they could only watch in horror and dismay as the man pulled the lever and opened the trap door.

"Please, no…I don't want to die, I don't-GLRUCK!" Jhiqui pleaded, her words being cut off and being strangled as she dropped.

The rope snapped taunt and Jhiqui's body jerked, the crowd laughed and jeered, noticing how such an act jiggled her breasts. But Dany didn't care, she could only watch in growing sadness as Jhiqui wriggled ineffectively on the end of the rope, slowly choking to death; her face going red as air left her.

Dany could only watch as one of her treasured friends died in front of her, her face now turning purple.

' _Jhiqui, oh Jhiqui I'm so sorry.'_ She thought before she realized something; which brought sick joy to the jeering crowds. _'Oh no, not that, poor Jhiqui, no pain or humiliation was spared for you.'_

She could only watch as Jhiqui's bladder emptied, the piss trickling down her legs before she stopped struggling, her face now black, her body twitched a few times before going still.

The first execution was done and to Dany's dismay, she and Irri were taken from the pillars and dragged back to their cell and were locked in, after being given short, ragged prisoner dresses which they pulled on before embracing each other and weeping for the loss of their beloved and treasured friend, Jhiqui.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Jhiqui is now dead and Irri and Dany await their own deaths. Read and review please.


	11. Robb II

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sad :(  
wazzup11: Yeah, sadly, it's not going to get better yet.  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's sad, and I'm afraid it won't yet get better :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :(  
Boris Yeltsin: I'm afraid so.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Sadly yeah, things aren't going well, but don't rush to judgement, also, unified Kingdom in the North, it's already unified?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Robb**

Robb sighed to himself as he stood at the prow of the ship. He was leading his army, as a fleet, towards the Iron Islands.

' _Is this how my father felt during the first Greyjoy Rebellion?'_ He wondered. _'The same sense of trepidation and uncertainty.'_

He wasn't sure what to expect when they reached the Iron Islands, he only knew of Euron Greyjoy's reputation; but that was enough to know he was dealing with a madman. He shook his head, wondering just what sort of defences he would face. Luckily he knew just who to ask in that regard; he turned as Theon and Asha approached him.

"We're nearly there" Theon remarked. "We better get ready; Asha, I hope your…diplomatic skills have improved since we last spoke."

Asha rolled her eyes. "It will be fine; I know what I'm doing. Uncle Aeron is the key; convince him, we can convince everybody on the islands."

Robb nodded. "I'm glad to hear it; I'm worried about the defences we'll face, the fleet that we'll have to fight."

"Fleet, defences, what defences?" Asha scoffed. "There won't be any there; Uncle Euron took them all on his grand attack on the Reach. He never imagined the North would recover to attack."

That startled Robb and Theon smirked. "So, we have a window of opportunity, we better use it to the full."

Robb turned to observe the Iron Islands as they came into view. "Agreed."

He had instructions relayed and sent through all the ships, they had to be prepared when they arrived.

He could see their arrival had already had an effect. A few warriors, identified as being loyalists of Euron Greyjoy by Asha, were waiting for them, weapons ready. Robb gave the order and, while their archers provided them with covering fire, the ships came in. Robb gave the order and they disembarked and soon began to fight.

Many came forward to fight; Robb led his men against them, fighting back. Iron Islanders who witnessed Asha and Theon's presence, yelled abuse at them. But then, Asha took that as her cue and managed to get to high ground. Robb instructed two of his men to ensure she was protected and she began to talk; loudly, getting the attention of many.

"Listen up, are you truly happy with this, living under Euron Greyjoy!" She yelled. "Are you happy with him making you no more than common pirates. There was a time when being Ironborn meant something; but now, what are we now?!"

Several people heard her and several of them turned to her.

Asha glared and shook her head. "Euron's path will lead us to destruction and death; how long can we follow him before all of Westeros unites against us again; how long until the Iron Islands are reduced to nothing but smoking ruins and rocks!"

Robb kept his army in a defensive position; the fighting had mostly stopped; several of the warriors looked doubtful; only Euron's loyalists seemed still eager to fight.

Just then however, from amongst a crowd of people, a man emerged.

"Asha, you dare, you would sell us out to those Westeros mainlanders." He growled. "You would destroy everything we stand for!"

Asha shook her head and replied at once. "It is Euron who will destroy us Uncle, you said so yourself! I am the only viable alternative; it is our only chance to survive!"

Aeron Greyjoy shook his head. "You honestly believe you will be better than Victarion; he is far more suitable than…"

"Victarion is dead; he died honourably in battle!" Asha revealed. "I have bartered with the Northern King, Robb Stark, and reached an agreement…Only those who continue this common piracy will suffer. Pledge loyalty to me and I shall ensure your safety, so long as we continue to honour the agreement!"

This incensed Euron's men who tried to fight again, only to be slain. Despite his anger, Aeron could only watch as the women and children, all innocents, flocked to Asha and word would no doubt start to spread.

Robb gave the word and his army began to occupy the Iron Islands gradually, all of them spreading word of Asha's speech and the details of the agreement she had made with them. Robb watched as Aeron approached Asha.

"I hope you are proud of yourself, Asha." He snarled. "We are doomed now; we shall lose the root of who we are, we will now see ourselves forced to worshiping trees!"

Robb shook his head. "Aeron Greyjoy we…"

Aeron ignored this however and left, although not before grudgingly surrendering, along with the handful of men still present.

Robb sighed as he stood with Asha and Theon within the castle on Pyke.

"What news?" He asked carefully.

Asha nodded, her expression neutral. "There have been a few more deaths, Euron's remaining men have been trying to kill everyone, they murdered two of the people here, a few of your people have been killed too. But we're confident now that we've dealt with the last of them."

Robb sighed. "I see, well, we're off to a good start, but word will likely spread fast, Euron will hear of this."

"He won't stand for it, he'll bring the fleet back, we'll need a plan, a very good plan if we're to be successful." Theon stated.

Robb nodded; just then however, the door to the room they were in opened, and Aeron Greyjoy came in. What surprised them was his expression; he seemed calmer.

"Asha; King Robb, I couldn't help but overhear things." He remarked. "Perhaps there is a way; I might be able to help."

They were all surprised; especially Robb.

"You would help me, but why; I thought you…?" He started.

Aeron shook his head. "I have just had a talk; your sister was very convincing. I understand now you have intention of removing our worship of the Drowned God and Asha's agreement with you; may be our only chance of survival. I am willing to give you...one chance"

Robb sighed; relieved, now they just had to make a plan, it was clear that soon, they would be facing Euron Greyjoy and that the fate of the Iron Islands and the North were at stake here.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, the reason the battle here is so short is simple, there wasn't many left behind to fight, and a number of them sided with Asha during and after her speech. There will be a larger battle later however, when Euron returns.


	12. Sansa I

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: No, he won't be, not without a good strategy.  
SerBalonSwann: Well, we can only wait and see; glad you enjoyed it, hope you continue to do so.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked her :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you like her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, Robb's reached the agreement with Asha, that will stay in place, so long as Euron can be stopped.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, that will come eventually :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa smiled gently to herself as she knelt next to one of the beds in the room that had been set aside for the healers. Apart from the men loyal to Robb, there were a few Iron Islanders, those that had sworn loyalty to Asha, even innocents like women and children who had been caught in the crossfire of some of the still on-going skirmishes with Euron's remaining loyalists. Right now she was busy treating an arm injury of a young boy.

"Why is everyone still fighting?" The boy asked sadly. "I thought with Queen Asha being here; there wouldn't be any more fighting."

Sansa shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not, the man who took over here is still alive. His men are still here, but it should be over soon."

The boy nodded; looking calmer. "Good, it's getting tiring."

Sansa bit her lip at that; the boy didn't sound scared, just…bored. She supposed it had something to do with his Iron Islands upbringing.

' _Yet he reminds me of Rickon; he seems so energetic, so wild.'_ Sansa thought to herself. _'Gods, the fuss Rickon made when we left, he looked so upset at us for leaving again. Robb had to convince him to stay put, to keep him from trying to follow us.'_

Having finished treating the boy, Sansa let him go, instructing him how to properly take care of his wound. She then stood up and sighed as she looked around, there luckily had been no serious injuries brought to them. Nobody seemed at risk of dying of their injuries.

That relieved her, yet also led to her mind drifting to another worry she had.

' _Arya; Gods, when she was told she couldn't come. I've never seen her so angry.'_ She thought to herself. _'But then; oh, please don't let her do something foolish. But then again, Arya is...'_

She knew how headstrong her sister was; but truthfully, she only hoped she wouldn't be too rash.

She bit her lip as she pondered that. _'She has to understand, that we only have the best intentions, we want her safe…After everything, after thinking we'd lost her, after thinking we'd all lost each other. The last thing we want is one of us to do something so…reckless.'_

Shaking her head, she decided she needed some fresh air; so, after speaking with the healer in charge of the others, she left the room. She began to walk through the castle; attempting to find her way outside. Pyke was certainly very different from Winterfell.

Just as she was walking towards what she thought was the way out, she heard an angry voice. She turned towards it and saw a man, one she recognized, from overhearing, as Aeron Greyjoy. She moved closer, wondering what had made him so angry. It was then, once she could overhear him, that she realized the truth.

"That foolish girl, what is Asha thinking, she thinks I will crown her as Queen and have her doom us all." He was growling to a young man walking with him. "Doesn't she see this leads to the end of our way of life. Does she not see that the Wolf King will ruin us and make us give up our God…Making us worship his trees."

The young man nodded, clearly believing what Aeron himself seemed to believe.

Sansa inhaled sharply; hearing that, she immediately knew she couldn't let this lie. She had to set things straight; so, she straightened up and approached Aeron and his disciple.

"Excuse me; Aeron Greyjoy." She greeted him, her voice firm.

He turned to her and glared. "What do you want girl, I am busy trying to save my people."

Sansa shook her head. "Or bring about their deaths; Asha is doing this to save the Iron Islands from complete annihilation."

"What would you know of this, girl, you are a simple healer?" He scoffed.

Sansa shook her head. "No, I choose to help the healers…But I know more than that, I know about how Robb thinks…I am Sansa Stark."

Aeron's eyes widened before he glared. "Oh, of course, the Wolf King's sister; I shouldn't be surprised. I'll bet you can't wait to have us worshiping your trees."

"On the contrary Aeron; that will not happen. Robb has no intentions of making you give up your religion." She told him. "If that was the case, my father would have had my mother give up worshiping the Seven, would have not allowed me to do so. Instead he built a Sept, so my mother would have somewhere to worship her Gods."

Aeron tensed, yet suddenly seemed not so sure of himself anymore.

Sansa pressed her advantage.

"So, you see…My brother is the same and therefore he would not force someone to change their religion." She remarked. "Your faith is safe Aeron; I can assure you of that."

Aeron sighed but then shook his head. "I don't know what to make of this, but…I suppose I will give this King a chance. I need to speak with them; I also have a Queen to crown."

With that he turned and left; Sansa let out a slow careful breath. She really needed to get a breath of air now. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't believe she had actually confronted a man like Aeron Greyjoy like that. She walked hurriedly to the door she saw earlier and to her relief, it did indeed take her outside. She inhaled deeply as she walked along to the harbour. The salty air was fresh and she began to calm down.

"Little Bird, what brings you here?" A familiar voice remarked.

Sansa gasped and spun around, Sandor stood there; smirking. She quickly composed herself.

"Sandor, I…I just came out to get some fresh air. I was busy…" She explained.

Sandor nodded. "So I heard, you seem to have done a good job too."

Sansa smiled; but then, being so close to him, she recalled what had happened. What they had done during the night of Bran and Meera's wedding. Her face flamed and she bowed her head.

Strangely, Sandor did not seem so worried. Still she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Truthfully she didn't actually feel ashamed, just embarrassed, but she supposed she could get over it, in time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Davos II

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked her.  
wazzup11: Glad you liked that, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked those moments.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Glad you liked them, thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos rode at the head of the army that marched south from Winterfell. He rode alongside Gendry, Devan rode at Gendry's other side, already prepared to fulfil his duties as Gendry's squire. They had just parted company with Robb Stark and his army, heading to the coast to launch their attack on the Iron Islands. Meanwhile, they were heading south to meet up with the Riverlords, who had been sent a raven, notifying them of their coming.

' _We have a lot of work ahead of us; attacking the Westerlands isn't going to be easy.'_ He noted to himself. _'They have strong defences, stronger now since word will likely have spread.'_

Davos shook his head however, he knew it wouldn't do to let this weigh him down. He needed to think clearly, especially since he knew his King would be depending on him. As they rode, Davos observed Gendry; the young man who, when Davos first saw him, had been but a blacksmith. Now the young man rode with purpose; Davos recalled how, in his youth, King Robert had at least some bearing of a King.

While that had sadly receded as time passed; it had seemed to pass on to his son. Now that he was accepting of his destiny, he embraced it. However it was clear to Davos there was doubt in his eyes too and that worried him.

Deciding to try and help he spoke up.

"Does something trouble you, Your Grace?" He asked cautiously, unsure where to begin.

Gendry sighed and nodded. "Yes, that…I know what is expected of me. I understand what must be done, but, doing it…That's the problem."

Davos pondered for a moment, trying to word his query. "You…You are concerned about you future as King?"

"Yes." Gendry replied with a soft sigh. "There is…much I have to learn, so much. Little enough time to learn it and, if I make a mistake, it reflects badly…and could be disastrous."

Davos nodded in understanding; he could see where he was coming from. As a matter of fact, he was certain it was something which plagued all Kings, this worry. As for a way to resolve it; he wasn't certain. But he knew he had to try and keep his King's spirits up.

"I know it's difficult Your Grace, we all know." He remarked. "But that is also why we are here. There are matters that may need to be dealt with alone; but then, there are other matters, ones in which we can help you."

Gendry smiled at that. "I…I guess you are right, thank you Lord Davos…So, you will still serve as Hand of the King?"

Davos nodded. "It would by honour, Your Grace."

Gendry nodded back; seeming calmer. They continued to ride on, Davos knew his King was right, he also knew that the young man was a quick learner, so he still held high hopes. By now they had passed through Moat Cailin, picking up a few more followers who opted to come with them, and were riding for Riverrun.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Riverrun; the drawbridge was down and quite an army had gathered. The Riverlords had called forth their men and it was clear they were indeed expected. After exchanging a dubious glance, Davos and Gendry dismounted and instructions were given to the others to prepare themselves for whatever occurred next.

Straightening up and composing himself Gendry nodded to Davos and together they entered Riverrun, heading inside the castle. A young page stood waiting for them and greeted them.

"We've been expecting you, this way please." He remarked; bowing to them.

They followed as he led them through the castle until finally they reached the Lord's Solar. They entered and found Edmure Tully, his wife Roslin, and Edmure's bannermen, all waiting for them.

"Ah, here we are." Edmure remarked with a smile. "To think, last time I saw you, you were a mere blacksmith, now look at you…Your Grace."

Gendry smiled at that and Davos could see that this time, he was clam.

"I know you serve a different King, I know Robb has your loyalty…the loyalty of all of you." Gendry remarked.

Lord Bracken then remarked. "Indeed, we were called here by our Lord however, to aid _you_ not our King?"

Lord Blackwood then added. "Our King, we are told, is attacking the Iron Islands, why, and why send you to us?"

Davos then spoke. "Gentlemen, I suggest you get comfortable. My King and I will have to explain things and it may take a while."

With that he nodded to Gendry who prepared himself.

Gendry stepped forwards, resting his hands on the table, he looked around at the gathered Riverlords before finally, he spoke.

"I do not request fealty…I know you serve King Robb. But King Robb and I are friends, he and I discussed and agreed on this plan ourselves. I would hope, that you would aid me, while King Robb attacks the Iron Islands…I ask for your aid, in attacking the Westerlands."

That sent up a storm of surprise, whispers and rapid glances.

Gendry quickly spoke to quiet things down. "I am requesting aid, I intend to attack the Westerlands and, should our plan progress as King Robb and I hope, we will be attacking Casterly Rock at roughly the same time he attacks Lannisport. Following that, we intend to fight together. To take King's Landing; afterwards, the North and the Riverlands, I swear to recognize their independence."

There were a few more whispers, but it was Edmure Tully's words that had the most effect.

"I say we help King Gendry." He remarked. "He is offering us a chance, to finally avenge ourselves on the Lannisters, for what they have done to us."

That was all the Riverlords needed to hear and soon they were enthusiastically agreeing. Davos grinned as he and Gendry left the solar.

"Remarkably well done, Your Grace." He said; he meant it too.

Gendry nodded and smiled. "Thank you; well, we better get ready."

Davos agreed and they made their way back to their army; it was not long afterwards that everything was ready and they began to march upon the Westerlands.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Catelyn II

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked him :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked those moments too :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we'll see them eventually.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked him :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Catelyn**

Catelyn sighed as she rode through the Vale of Arryn; she was already feeling a sense of dread as she approached the Gates of the Moon.

' _They will be waiting there, it's already growing late, the Vale itself will be too cold now.'_ She thought to herself. _'I must act quickly; but be careful, one false step and Petyr could turn this around.'_

She had two purposes here; to expose Petyr as her sister had requested in her letter and to win the support of the Vale for Robb and Gendry. To her surprise, as she rode up to the Gates of the Moon, the doors opened. She rode in warily, but the only person that approached her was a familiar young woman who took the reins of her horse firmly.

"Mya?" She gasped.

The girl smiled. "Hello my lady, it is wonderful to see you again."

Catelyn dismounted. "I am surprised to see you; I never thought I'd meet you again."

"Indeed my lady; the watchmen were surprised when they saw you approach." Mya remarked. "Everybody is waiting inside for you."

Catelyn nodded and then considered, as she observed Mya. _'It is so obvious now; how could I not have realized, after hearing about it.'_

It was all there, in Mya's features, she too was a Baratheon bastard, most likely the first, given her age. Catelyn mentally debated if she should tell her.

In the end she decided that right now was not a good time, especially when, to do so, would more than likely place her in danger. But decided to prepare her; so instead she thanked Mya, although asked to speak with her later and allowed her to lead the horse to the stables.

While her guards had been wary, uncertain about it, she had insisted on entering alone. She walked slowly up the stairs and through the doors; a knot of tension coiled in her stomach as she did so.

' _This is it; this is it…'_ She thought to herself.

When she entered she spotted many of the lords of the Vale, in particular, Lord Nestor Royce, Lord of the castle, and, most crucially, her nephew, and Petyr.

"Cat, it's so good to see you again." Petyr remarked with a grin.

Catelyn nodded calmly. "Petyr, Robin, it's good to see you too."

Robin smiled warmly. "Have you come to stay with us Aunt Catelyn, we heard of the terrible war that was brewing again."

Catelyn shook her head.

"No Robin, I have not, there is much to be done. I must learn the Vale's intentions." She remarks calmly. "Will you support us?"

There were whispers, shocked gasps from the others present. Lord Nestor Royce glared and shook his head.

"This is hardly appropriate Lady Catelyn." He remarked.

Petyr gently spoke however; keeping things civil. "Cat, you are surely not doing what I think you are doing. You are asking us to join your son and this…Gendry, in starting a new war, because of some…spurious claim?"

Catelyn shook her head. "New war, the war was never over Petyr, and I am asking you to support my son and Robert's son. To ensure a Baratheon is on the throne!"

Deathly silence followed her words and it was clear the Vale Lords were suddenly uncomfortable.

Catelyn could see the look on Petyr's face and knew she had to be careful. She was straying near dangerous territory here.

"Cat; what you say is dangerous." He remarked. "You make it sound as if we do not have a true Baratheon on the throne?"

Catelyn arched an eyebrow and shook her head. "Do you?"

Nestor spoke up sharply at that point. "King Tommen is our King; you expect us to fight for you, against him and instead support your family, wanting to tear the realm apart, you want to start war for…"

"The last time I checked, this war was started when Joffrey cut off my husband's head." She informed him angrily.

Petyr stepped forwards. "Come now Cat; that will do. There is no need to get excited about this. Truthfully, the Vale intended to do nothing and still intends to do nothing. We shall remain in the Vale, where we belong."

Catelyn sighed; she might have guessed this, but it wasn't going to stop her. She knew what she had to do; she knew she had to take certain precautions. It was time to put her plan into action.

Robin spoke up at that point. "Aunt Cat, surely you can stay, it's safer here. You shouldn't get involved in this wasteful terrible war."

Catelyn shook her head. "My place Robin; is with my family, my children. I intend to return to them."

"Well, at least stay for the night Cat, join us for dinner?" Petyr asked her.

Catelyn nodded slowly, smiling slightly. That would actually fit in with her plans perfectly.

She made sure her voice was steady and calm when she replied.

"That is most gracious Petyr; I will gladly accept your offer." She replied. "I wish to speak with you beforehand however, privately."

Petyr smiled at her. "Thank you, I would gladly accept this, I will see you later then. Lord Royce, would you kindly show the lady to her chambers?"

Lord Royce nodded, scowling as he did so. When they were out of earshot and sight of the others however, his expression smoothed.

"My Lady, I get the feeling there is something more here." He remarked. "Is there anything you wish to explain?"

Catelyn shook her head. "There is not anything I can say…that can be proven yet my Lord. But, I would be grateful if you could gather the other Vale Lords, and Lord Robin, in secret and hide yourselves in the room where Petyr and I will be talking. There is something interesting you should hear."

Lord Royce seemed confused by this, but nodded and agreed. Later, as Cat sat in her chambers; she had to be careful now, the delicate balance of what she was about to was crucial. There was something else however; something she knew she had to talk about. Sure enough, at that moment, there was a knock at the door and Mya entered.

"My Lady, you wanted to see me?" She asked, confused.

Catelyn nodded. "Yes Mya, I have something important to tell you. I need you to sit down. What I have to tell you may shock you; but I promise you it's the truth; however, I must ask that, for now at least, you keep this to yourself and tell no one."

Mya sat down, looking even more confused, while Cat prepared to inform the girl of the truth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next chapter will feature the last POV character.


	15. The Silent Warrior I

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, we introduce the last POV character, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, we'll see eventually.  
jean d'arc: Yup, or, more accurately, she's going to make him reveal the truth himself; let's just say, it's quite a shock for her. Oh she knows that, she knows that all too well, that's why she's there.  
SerBalonSwann: Don't be too certain, anything can happen after all.  
Marina Ka-Fai: He is, glad you liked him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked her :)  
wazzup11: Thanks and well, yeah, he's preventing Cat from getting the Vale as allies; but then, Cat has something up her sleeve too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **The Silent Warrior**

The army had stopped for the night, at the border of the Westerlands, ready to push on with the campaign. Standing unobtrusively, observing them; was a strange warrior. A good number of people in the camp, King Gendry and Davos amongst them, had seen this warrior a few times. The warrior had joined them at Moat Cailin, or at least, that was when the warrior was first noticed.

Since then they had been a strange, enigmatic figure that remained with the army; of one thing they could be certain of, the warrior was an ally. Adding to the mystery was the warrior's appearance, they were clad in simple breeches and a tunic, over which they wore only light armour. A breastplate, gauntlets up to the elbow, greaves, pauldrons and a helmet.

The helmet was light too, but had a visor which covered the face, a long narrow slit ran across it where the warrior's eyes would be, allowing them to see. The warrior was also not that tall and had a lithe slender build; clearly not suited for direct combat. The warrior had already acknowledged this and fought primarily as a skirmisher, while also working as one of the army scouts.

The warrior also possessed two weapons, a short sword and a dagger and, apparently, a third weapon. This weapon was strapped across the warrior's shoulder and bound in oilcloth, for some reason hidden and not used. That wasn't the only thing hidden however.

From the moment they had joined the army, the warrior's identity remained a mystery; for not once had they been seen without their helmet on. They preferred to eat alone in their tent and, when those curious enough, tried to find out, the warrior was revealed to wear a head covering as they slept and was a notoriously light sleeper.

The warrior had also never been heard to speak, usually either gesturing, nodding, shaking their head, bowing or simply writing down what they wanted. This had led to many questioning if the warrior could speak, or simply chose not to for some reason. Whatever the reasons, the warrior's identity seemed fated to remain a mystery, at least until they deemed it necessary to reveal it.

That time did not seem to be now however, as the warrior sat atop a rock; observing the comings and goings of the camp. The guards taking up posts, or patrolling. Camp followers going about their business, while squire's, pages and messengers hurried to and fro.

Occasionally one of the Lords, either from the Riverlands, or from the army King Gendry had brought with him, could be seen, making his way across the camp. As they watched the warrior shook their head.

' _The war is about to consume us all it seems; we are fighting to remove a false King, a bastard boy born of incest, to replace him with another bastard…a King's bastard however and truthfully, the actual eldest son of that King.'_ They noted to themselves. _'How ironic. Not only that, there are so many threats to be wary of; we must be vigilant against them.'_

The warrior knew that tonight would be very dangerous, so close to the border of the enemy's territory.

The Warrior thought on what they had overheard about their plans. Their first target, it seemed, was to reclaim Pinkmaiden, a former Riverlands castle, belonging to House Piper. Then from there they sought three prominent Westerlands castles, the Crag, Golden Tooth and Ashemark; along with any lesser settlements they could conquer along the way. The warrior slid down the rock and began to walk through the camp themselves.

' _So much to do, only a limited amount of time to do it. We can but hope that recent…law changes in the Westerlands actually work in_ our _favour. The increased taxes for instance; I can't imagine many are happy about that.'_ They thought quietly as they walked.

Later, during the night, the warrior stood on the rock they had seated themselves earlier. They had volunteered to be part of the watch, silent as ever when they did so. They continued to make observations as they used their vantage point to keep an eye on their surroundings.

They considered the reactions they had been getting from other people. _'They don't know what to make of me. Some are untrusting, at least at first…But then, that's to be expected, when one is so quiet.'_

Truthfully the warrior didn't mind this, the less anyone knew of them the better. They were here simply to fight, to help, after that, it didn't matter what happened to them.

It was then they spotted movement; they focused at once and observed. They could see it, movement amongst the nearby trees; just barely visible, they could make out soldiers. They bore the Lannister colours and at once, the warrior realized what was going on.

' _An ambush.'_

Taking no chances, the warrior grabbed the war horn attached to their belt and blew it. The blast sounded and at once there was a flurry of activity, soldiers coming out of tents, guards raising weapons. King Gendry himself emerged from his tent, in full armour, his sword Wolf's Fury, drawn. The blast from the horn had startled the soldiers attempting to ambush them and, as a result, blew their cover.

At once the army realized what was going on and readied themselves. Their ambush having failed, the Lannister soldiers charged in to attack. The warrior awaited their chance and, when one of the soldiers passed the rock, they leapt down, sword drawn and impaled the soldier, using the body to cushion the landing.

They quickly straightened up, deflecting the sword blow of another soldier and stabbed their dagger in the side of his neck. By now, the battle was raging. Relying on their skills and speed, the warrior darted out of the way of various attacks, they used their weapons together, dual wielding them for maximum effect.

Those that weren't killed by the warrior's attacks were left crippled due to where they had been attacked. This left them vulnerable to be finished off by others.

Before long, the ambush was thwarted but when thanks were made and offers of aid were given to the warrior, they simply shook their head, bowed politely and left for their tent. They had done their duty, nothing more was needed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Davos III

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yup, they certainly have.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; it will be revealed, but not until late in the last story.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, ah, I see. Well, you'll have a long wait, not revealed until towards the end of the last story.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you are interested in them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos readied himself as he rode alongside his King; they were heading for Pinkmaiden now, everybody was wary due to attempted ambush the previous night. They rode onwards, the castle itself coming into view. Almost immediately however, they faced their first obstacle. A moderately large company of Lannister troops had blockaded the road and were preparing to fight them.

"What do you think, Lord Davos?" Gendry asked carefully.

Davos shook his head. "Looks like half the Lannister host that took Pinkmaiden, if we deal with them and find some way to lure out the remaining half, Pinkmaiden will fall to us without a siege."

Gendry nodded. "Since those that would remain in the castle and still loyal to House Piper; alright then, let's begin."

Davos nodded and gave the signal, for now, they needed a frontal assault. The army charged the barricades, under the cover of their archers. Some of the enemy's more daring archers returned fire, despite personal risk. Davos then bellowed.

"Shields up, arrows!"

They raised their shields to block the arrow attack. Soon they reached the barricades, Davos could not deny he was worried. Gendry had insisted on fighting too, on the front lines.

"Your Grace, this grows more dangerous, you should…" He began.

Gendry grit his teeth and shook his head however. "No Lord Davos, I cannot be a king to my men, if I do not share in their perils."

Davos could not deny this and so sighed. "Just be cautious!"

Gendry nodded and they joined the press.

Before long their spearmen had driven back the Lannister's close to the barricades. This allowed them ample time to tear them down and open the path for their cavalry.

The battle raged for some time until Davos witnessed Gendry facing the enemy's commander in single combat. Wolf's Fury shone red with blood as Gendry and his opponent clashed. Finally Gendry unhorsed the man and cried out.

"Bind him, he is to be our prisoner!"

The nearest men hastened to obey and, with the defeat of their commander, the attacking forces lost heart and the battle turned into a rout. Only a handful escaped back to Pinkmaiden Castle.

"We've done it, Your Grace, the first part is over." Davos said to Gendry. "What now?"

Gendry nodded. "Set up camp, see to the wounded, both ours and the enemy. Ensure the dead are given the proper respect. Let out soldiers rest, ensure we have guards ready. Then, bring the prisoner to me."

Davos bowed and gave the orders, soon everybody was following the instructions and preparing for the next step. Before long, Gendry sat with his bannermen, Davos looked around, the Riverlords were present too; he then gave the instruction and the prisoner was brought forth.

The man glared up at Gendry who acted nonchalant.

"Well, this certainly didn't go as expected, did it?" He remarked. "I suppose you're wondering why we haven't killed you yet."

The man scoffed. "You're delaying, trying to make a fool out of me, get on with it."

Gendry shook his head. "Not at all, I have a proposition for you, if you'll indulge me."

The man narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

Gendry pressed his advantage as he explained.

"We don't want to repeat this massacre; so why don't you convince the one in command at Pinkmaiden to surrender." He remarked. "Your lives will be spared and you may even be rewarded."

The man looked shocked by this and spluttered before replying. "What's the catch?"

Gendry shook his head. "None, apart from us taking back Pinkmaiden, returning it to its rightful owners."

The man growled but, seeing he had no choice, agreed.

* * *

Later, Gendry's army was ready and was marching towards Pinkmaiden. They had received word that the man had followed the orders given and made the offer. It was apparently being accepted, but they all knew better.

"They'll be waiting to ambush us." Davos remarked darkly.

Gendry nodded. "Undoubtedly; well, let them think they've caught me in it."

Davos nodded; sure enough, as they approached the castle, a small group of Lannister soldiers met them. Gendry merely shook his head and gave the signal. At once the thickets on either side of the road burst into flames, those behind it, then charged out, cutting down the men who had been hiding in ambush before being caught in the fire.

Shocked by this the unit on the road tried to flee. Gendry urged his men forwards and the attack began. The enemy commanders fled back to the castle, only to find it locked against them, those loyal to House Piper had resumed control and they were left with no choice but death.

Davos smiled as he looked around Pinkmaiden, it looked none the worse off for its occupation, House Piper had returned and resumed leadership and everybody had worked to restore peace to the populace.

' _We're off to a good start, we have reclaimed Pinkmaiden, we have three more major targets. Let us press on and claim them.'_ He noted to himself.

He found his way to the Lord's solar and found Gendry there, writing.

Davos was surprised by this. _'One less thing he'll need to be taught, I wonder how he learned.'_

Composing himself he spoke.

"Your Grace, we need to consider our next target?"

Gendry straightened up and nodded. "I know, Lord Davos, the men need rest, plus things are...changing. I've heard of local militias; unsatisfied with Lannister rule. Some of the noble Houses are grumbling too. Two in particular may be brought to our side without fighting."

Davos nodded. "Which ones, and which should we aim for first?"

"The Westerlings, I've already taken care of things there, do not fear. After that, I suggest we move on to attack Golden Tooth before seeking the allegiance of House Marbrand of Ashemark."

"Very well, Your Grace." Davos replied, curious as to what Gendry meant by his first statement.

He left the solar, ready to begin relaying orders as they came.

* * *

Davos soon got his answer as they marched towards the Crag, reaching the midway point between the Crag, Pinkmaiden and Golden Tooth. Their army had grown when the local militias got word and now, he saw it had grown even further. The Westerlings were riding towards them, their Lannister hosts either dead or imprisoned.

"Your Grace, King Gendry." Lord Gawen Westerling greeted. "We received your raven, you speak the truth, please tell me you do? Otherwise our actions against our jailors will seem graver."

Gendry nodded. "I speak the truth Lord Gawen, Your daughter is safe and in Winterfell. She is also with child."

Gawen froze, amazed by the news and then, overjoyed. Before long the Westerlings too had joined them and they could now turn their attention to Golden Tooth and Ashemark.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Cersei II

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, yeah, Jeyne's pregnancy was noted from the end of the second story in the series.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup :)  
wazzup11: Thanks and yeah, it is, well, remember his father practically won every battle he fought too.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei made her way to the throne room, shaking her head.

' _What could it be this time?'_ She wondered. _'From one small council meeting, to a full meeting in the throne room.'_

She entered the room and made her way towards her usual place next to the throne. Just about everybody was in attendance, which took her by surprise. Finally however as she stood by her son's throne.

Tommen looked uncomfortable as he sat, Cersei glared at Margaery who stood by Tommen too; looking as if she belonged. Finally however, order was called and her father then spoke up.

"I understand there are certain matters that have occurred recently." He remarked. "It would seem word is coming in from all over Westeros; certain matters have reached us, a storm of ravens have flooded us."

That sent a ripple through the room, Cersei narrowed her eyes.

She was deeply suspicious they were about to receive bad news. _'I do not like this one bit; what has happened to endanger my son's rule.'_

She couldn't believe it; once more she was faced with those who would rebel against their rightful king. She waited angrily, prepared to face down what was coming and to ensure that they would aggressively destroy these threats, as they should have done from the start.

Her father then made the announcement.

"It would appear the North has risen up again; the Starks lead their men to war against the Ironborn. They have already claimed the Iron Islands." He paused before adding. "No doubt this will turn the Iron Island fleet attacking the Reach away. But if they are successful there; it is likely they will attack us again."

Cersei snarled at that. _'The gall, they dare. We should have crushed the North when we had the chance.'_

But that wasn't the worst of it, she was about to hear, more news was to come.

Tywin then explained. "I believe we have more, Lord Varys?"

Varys bowed and replied before revealing. "As discussed before, Robb Stark as 'King in the North' has legitimized one of Robert's bastards, a boy called Gendry. The boy has begun his…campaign for the throne."

"He has done what?" Cersei gasped in anger. "How dare they, he has no right…!"

Tywin looked coldly at her. "I believe there is more."

She swallowed back her complaints, still furious.

"Indeed, Lord Hand." Varys continued. "The Riverlords, while they serve Robb Stark now, have allied with him, along with those who left Dragonstone. They are now leading an attack of the Westerlands, already Pinkmaiden has fallen to them and the Crag has surrendered."

Cersei was beyond furious now, this certainly went too far.

She turned to her father; anger etched into her features; but she didn't care. This would be the perfect time to ensure something was done and ensure those present knew the cost of crossing her and her family.

"Father, this cannot stand, we must send word; let it be known that nobody else is to surrender, they are to fight and crush these rebels." She remarked. "We must rally all of Westeros against this…false King; they cannot…"

Tywin shook his head. "Enough, we cannot act rashly; the support for this Gendry is growing, such actions would just push more into his hands. There is also more we must consider; other news."

Cersei was aghast at this; how could her father be so dismissive. There wasn't anything else to talk about surely.

Tywin then spoke however. "I understand there is also news from across the sea, regarding Daenerys Targaryen and the slaver cities…As well as news from the Wall too."

Cersei glared. _'What interest are those matters to us; the slaver cities are a long way off and the Wall has already been taken care of.'_

But she was soon proven wrong when Tywin spoke.

"I am afraid that things have…changed at the Wall; with Jon Snow as Lord Commander; we have received requests for more men for the Watch." He paused and then added. "It also seems that someone we are familiar with there has met with his end…Beheaded for disobedience and attempted murder of the Lord Commander, Janos Slynt."

Cersei had to supress a gasp; Janos Slynt, a great loyalist of hers, he was dead; murdered by Eddard Stark's bastard.

She was reeling from the loss.

' _He never should have been sent there in the first place; we were supposed to bring him back.'_ She thought bitterly.

But then came the news from the Slaver Cities; and that helped calm her. It seemed Daenerys Targaryen was imprisoned by the very people she had conquered and was no longer considered a threat. To Cersei that was one less matter to waste time with, now they could focus on what mattered.

Tywin nodded. "Very well then, we need to consider our next course of action."

Cersei shook her head. "Father it's obvious what our next action should be. We must act at once to rush those rebels before…"

"You want to invite carnage Cersei; we act as you suggest, we lower our defences, we must ensure we keep our defences strong…" Tywin replied. "…Meanwhile we must also prepare an army to meet with the attacking forces, ready to counter it."

It was then Mace Tyrell stepped forwards. "Your Grace, Lord Hand; what you say is true. I would offer my armies, under my command for this; allow us to drive back and destroy those who would stand against us."

' _If you mean destroy our enemies, you should kill yourself you old fool.'_ Cersei thought bitterly, before a fresh thought occurred to her. _'But this is perfect, this is just what I need, let him take his forces and weaken his daughter. She will have hardly any protection left.'_

So it was, to her relief, that the suggestion was accepted and Mace Tyrell would lead his armies out of the city tomorrow.

She smiled; already relishing her chance to finally deal with the Tyrell infection once and for all. However then, something happened which infuriated her all over again.

"I take it we are done now." She remarked; still smiling.

Then, to her surprise, Tommen actually spoke up. "Actually mother no, there is one more thing. Right grandfather?"

Tywin nodded. "Yes, that is correct; we have an important announcement to make."

"Yes; as King, I hereby decree that my brother's edict, punishing and executing people, for following other religions, is against the interests of justice. Therefore I declare it be made null and void, and those…"

Cersei couldn't believe it; that had been their chief weapon in ensuring those who did not follow the true faith were given what they deserved.

"Tommen; you're not serious; this isn't…"

Tommen shook his head. "No mother, this is right; people should not be punished for believing differently from others. If that were so, how would there ever be peace. As I was saying, those who were killed will be given proper respect, due to the dead and those still imprisoned will be released."

Cersei was dumbfounded; perhaps their best weapon was now being sundered. She glared darkly at Margaery, knowing right away she was responsible. She was going to have to ensure that the girl couldn't ruin anything else, she had to deal with her and soon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. The Silent Warrior II

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, just wait and see what will happen, I'm saying nothing :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **The Silent Warrior**

The warrior observed Golden Tooth as they scouted the location, along with the other scouts. Golden Tooth had faced difficulty in recent years, its stories were well known and now Lord Leo Lefford was dead and his wife and daughter were left to rule in his stead. This unfortunately led to downfall of the house as it slowly began to decline and now, to save the house, Lady Lefford's daughter had to marry, to her own half-brother, Rodrik Hill, being baseborn it meant Golden Tooth would remain with Lefford family.

Rodrik had lived in Golden Tooth with his father's family, but a number of disputes, mostly with his half-brother led him to leave home. His past was sketchy on details however. But then the eldest son, Elden Lefford; returned home, after so long away, over the sea. He had left home following Robert's Rebellion, going across the sea and leaving Westeros behind.

His reasons were not exactly known, but he was said to be disgusted by some of his actions in the war, which probably had something to do with it. When Elden had heard the news he was horrified, he had since gone to try and ensure the Golden Tooth was returned to him, as its rightful lord. But in the meantime, it was vulnerable and weakened.

The warrior listened in as two of the scouts talked quietly.

"Looks like times were hard for Golden Tooth." One of them remarked. "The stories were true."

The other nodded. "Yes, but let's not get complacent, we better inform the King."

They nodded and glanced over at the warrior who nodded too and together they left and made their way back to their camp. As they left, the warrior considered one other detail. Elden Lefford's quest would surely prove more difficult, for Rodrik Hill was also in King's Landing and, it was said, in direct service to Cersei, who had suggested the match herself.

When they returned and delivered their reports, written down in the case of the warrior's case. Finally decisions were made and the warrior readied their weapons, ready for the upcoming battle. They were soon marching out and approaching towards the Golden Tooth.

Sure enough; they could hear the sound of war horns and knew right away that it would be battle. It was in that moment they could see the army of Golden Tooth forming; it was clear that despite the weakened state of Golden Tooth, it would be putting up a stiff resistance.

' _Good…I wouldn't like this to become too easy.'_ The warrior thought. _'We better be ready, they aren't about to just give up.'_

King Gendry rode forwards and called out.

"Are you certain this is wise, I grant you one chance, one chance to surrender?!" He called out to them.

In response the Lefford's archers opened fire, Gendry raised his shield to defend himself and gave the signal for the attack.

The warrior moved quickly, darting forwards and aiming for the first target; one of the archers who was right now, aiming directly at King Gendry. The warrior was quicker however and drove their dagger into the archer's side, drawing it out and using their sword to cut the archer's throat.

Several other skirmishers reached the archers too and began cutting them down. It was not long before a full-fledged battle begun; due to disrepair, the gates weren't even closed and Gendry led his army straight into Golden Tooth.

They fought their way through the streets, carnage reigned. Meanwhile the warrior continued to fight carefully, crippling their opponents or killing them; before finally scaling a nearby building and using the rooftops to their advantage and began cutting down several archers.

' _They are still resilient; we must overcome them, but…wait, what's that?'_ The warrior thought to themselves. _'Oh no, it cannot be, FIRE?!'_

But it was, either by negligence or accident, a fire had broken out and was already consumed at least a quarter of the city. Shouts were heard, screams, many were reacting to the fire. The warrior looked down and saw a man, armed with a spear, approaching Gendry from behind. The warrior leapt from the roof immediately, using their sword to impale the man, killing him. Gendry turned in surprise as he saw what happened.

"You…You have my gratitude."

The warrior shook their head however, gesturing instead to the flames, Gendry nodded in response, knowing what they meant; they had to deal with the fire.

By now the battle was over, nobody had an interest in fighting anymore, intending to focus on dealing with the fire. Everywhere was panic and shouting, the warrior did what they could to help. People were running a panic away from the fire, others running towards it with water, trying to extinguish it. As they ran however, screams could be heard, coming from within the house right next to them, screams of people.

' _People, they're trapped.'_ They noted, gasping in horror.

Despite the shock; the warrior reacted at once; ignoring the shouts and warnings. They raced straight to the building, plunging into the flames. They kept low, trying to look around for any sign of the people screaming. It was then they saw them, a small family, a woman and two children, one only a babe in arms.

Without hesitation the warrior approached them and immediately gestured for the woman to follow them, picking up the child, the woman was shocked but quickly followed and the warrior leading the way out, the child was crying, fearful, but in the end, the warrior soon had them out of the house and back to safety, the woman's husband, who had been trying to help put the fire out in desperation, ran to them.

Soon the family were safe and everybody was soon hard at work, attempting to fight the fire.

Finally it was over; Golden Tooth was saved from the fire and the battle ended too; Golden Tooth had also surrendered to Gendry, out of gratitude for his actions saving them. The warrior meanwhile remained in their tent; a camp follower had just brought them food and even offered a more 'personal' service. The warrior did not react however and the camp follower left. Once alone, the warrior raised their helmet just enough to eat, without revealing their identity.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Cersei III

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; glad you liked them :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks and yeah, they certainly do.  
Veridissima: Thanks glad you are enjoyed it; glad you like the warrior too :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like them and well, sorry, it will still be a bit of a wait.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei sighed as she stood by the window, looking down at the city below. Even though it was late at night, people were still out and about, setting things up.

' _All for the_ grand show _Mace Tyrell intends to pull off as he leaves.'_ She thought to herself. _'Could the man be any more vain, making himself out to be all so important? He should have been put in his place long ago, all the Tyrell's should have. Well, we'll see soon enough if drastic measures are necessary.'_

She took a careful sip of wine from her goblet; being pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

One of her guards entered and bowed. "You have a guest Your Grace…"

Cersei was surprised, she was expecting someone, but it was early for them to have arrived. "Oh, who?"

"A young woman, seeking your approval for the position of a new handmaiden you were requesting." The guard replied.

Cersei knew then it was not who she was expecting. She sat down and gestured for the guard to show this woman in. The woman who entered seemed rather confident, carried herself well; she was young too Cersei noted, around six and twenty, above medium height with pale skin and a slender build. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, the only blemish visible was three thin scars, running parallel down her right cheek to her chin.

Cersei noted something else however as she looked at the woman's eyes.

' _Blind…a blind handmaiden, is this someone's idea of a joke?'_ She thought in disbelief.

However she no sooner had those thoughts before noticing that despite her blindness the woman had none of the signs of weakness; just the opposite in fact.

Cersei's opinion quickly changed. _'A survivor, much like myself.'_

She invited the woman to sit down and she did so; she moved cautiously, but with none of the awkwardness she typically saw in blind people.

"I thank you for agreeing to see me Your Grace." She said; her voice was warm and sounded kind. But there was an edge to it; something which spoke volumes.

Cersei smiled and replied airily. "Think nothing of it my dear; I just need to ask you a few questions, to see if you are suitable for the duties expected of you."

The woman nodded and Cersei began asking her questions, which the woman answered flawlessly. Cersei noted that the blindness of the woman was offset by her other senses, meaning she would have no true difficulties. She also noted by the woman's appearance, her speech and the way she carried herself that she was of noble blood.

"Forgive me for inquiring, but what is your name?" She asked at last.

The woman smiled politely and replied. "Lady Jenna Bolton, Your Grace."

Cersei's smiled became a smirk, it now made sense; Ser Tobias Blount of the Kingsguard, this was his half-sister; the one who had been the victim of slanderous rumours which claimed she tried to bed him and had been forced to do a penance walk through her family's castle.

Believing the woman to be admirably suited Cersei hired Jenna Bolton on the spot; she also considered arranging a reunion between her and Ser Tobias; it would do good for family bonds to be reforged. It was not long after Jenna left that Cersei's intended guest was announced. Cersei fought to keep her expression straight, her lips forming a thin line as Margaery sauntered in; as if she belonged, as if she had the right.

' _You will not be so smug by the time I am done, foolish girl.'_ Cersei thought bitterly.

When she greeted Margaery however, she was the picture of politeness. "Welcome, I'm glad you could join me. Please, sit down. Wine?"

Margaery smiled calmly as she sat and remarked. "I thought you more subtle."

Cersei could hardly blame Margaery for her remark, she would have said the same if their positions were reversed. So she poured the two goblets of wine in full view of Margaery and sipped hers first, Margaery finally drank hers and smiled.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked.

Cersei felt her anger spike, there it was again, that blatant disrespect, not referring to her by her proper title. She guessed being nice wouldn't work, she had to be firm.

"A simple matter." She replied. "I'm warning you now, to stop interfering with the way things should be at court."

Margaery raised an eyebrow at that. "Interfering? I think you've drank a bit too much."

Cersei shook her head, this time allowing her anger to show.

For all her plots and charming nature, she knew Margaery was just a girl; no match for someone like her. She decided to make things clear.

"I know it was you who influence Tommen, made him end Joffrey's edict and put a stop to us bringing justice on so many criminals." Cersei remarked, cutting Margaery off when she tried to interrupt. "I have heard the rumours about you too; you know the ones I mean, the way you dress practically encourages it."

Margaery's face flamed and she was the one who glared this time. Cersei was referring to rumours that she was unfaithful to her husband, an adulteress and slattern with more than one partner. She glanced down at her dress, made of fine silk, the bodice of Myrish lace; it bared her shoulders and the tops of her breasts; hardly anything overly revealing.

She shook her head. "As if you are one to speak of such matters, considering the way _you_ dress. I suppose I have you to thank for those rumours in the first place. Let me explain something, I am not interfering with anything, I am acting within my rights, as Queen."

Cersei growled. "Queen, you forget yourself, I am Queen here…"

"You were; when your husband was alive; now you are merely Queen Dowager…The _old_ Queen, the jealous old Queen."

It was the emphasis Margaery put on the word old that made Cersei snap; with a growl she leapt to her feet and threw her win in Margaery's face, shocking the girl.

They remained that way in silence for a long while, Margaery gaping, blinking, wine dripping from her chin. Finally composing herself, Margaery stood up and wiped her face.

"You see, all you have done here, is prove your point." She said calmly.

Cersei growled and warned her ominously. "You will regret this, you will regret this insolence. Leave."

Margaery turned on her heel and left, head held high. Cersei sat back down and shook her head.

' _Stupid arrogant brat; I see you'll have to be taken down a peg or two, time for drastic measures.'_ She pondered, and, now certain she was alone she called out softly. "Rodrik."

From the shadows being one of the curtains, a man emerged. He was four and thirty and tall with a lean but muscular build, short dark blonde hair, grey eyes, a dark blonde goatee beard and moustache as well as having a scar down the right side of his face.

His name was Rodrik Hill, the bastard son of Lord Leo Lefford; who after leaving home following his arguments with his half-brother, ended up in the Maester's citadel studying magic.

He left without ever rising in rank and disappeared again, possibly across the sea to Essos, before returning here to work for Cersei. He was the leader of her personal secret police, the Bloodseekers.

"You saw all that?"

He nodded. "Yes Your Grace, she made a truly shameful display."

Cersei smiled darkly. "You know what to do."

Rodrik looked to his right and grinned. "Yes, we certainly do."

Cersei also smiled darkly when she noted the other man present.

The other man was seven and thirty, tall with a similar build to Rodrik, although he had black eyes, was clean shaven and had medium length black greying hair. It was Elden Lefford, eldest son of Leo Lefford who had fled Westeros following the Rebellion, giving up his lands and leading to his current situation.

He and Rodrik were both vying for control of Golden Tooth; Elden by having his claims as eldest son be recognized, Rodrik through trying to push forwards his marriage to Elden's sister. Cersei had ensured Elden be conscripted into the Bloodseekers and had made it clear, whichever of the two impressed her more would have Golden Tooth.

While clearly uncomfortable, Elden nodded and together he and Rodrik left. In order to ensure that, if ever found out, she wouldn't be compromised, Rodrik was the only Bloodseeker she had direct contact with; Elden did not count, not being an official member. The others she knew by name and reputation.

The first was Kajaevvo, a Dothraki warrior who was well known for his blood-thirsty nature, even amongst his own people. Using contacts he had made in Essos, Rodrik had recruited him to the Bloodseekers.

The next was Illeo Ormah, an exceptionally skilled but underappreciated Braavosi Water Dancer that Rodrik recruited from the now defunct illegal underground fighting arena in King's Landing.

The last two were Quentys Uller and Draqos Fyllerris; an exiled and disgraced Dornishman of house Uller and his Norvosi bodyguard. After being disgraced by his family for drinking, whoring, carousing and tavern brawls, Quentys was recruited by Rodrik for his tenacity in combat, bringing with him Draqos, an exceptionally skilled warrior.

Cersei shook her head as she considered this.

' _With all their conflicting personalities, the Bloodseekers would have torn themselves apart over petty feuds with each other long ago, if it wasn't for Rodrik. That man is cold as ice, and keeps them all on a very short leash.'_ She grinned as she thought that. _'They are just what is needed, to teach that bitch a lesson.'_

She was certain that, when it came to bring Margaery and the Tyrell's down, the Bloodseekers were just right for the job.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, well, two have been seen face to face, the others will appear before long, Cersei's special troops, the Bloodseekers have been unveiled. Read and review please.


	20. Jon III

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, well, some background info on her can be found, obviously in that chapter and in story 3, when Jaime introduces Ser Tobias to the court as a new Kingsguard.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you like it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: More like she is paranoid; she'd think the same of anyone else, she feels they saved her for their own benefit :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon let out a sigh of relief as he and the men who had gone with him finally returned to Castle Black. One of the Night's Watch approached him when they saw him.

"Lord Commander, you have returned, welcome back." He greeted Jon; bowing.

Jon nodded. "Yes; thank you…Well, we were successful."

The man was surprised. "You, you were?"

Jon nodded again and gestured to the many containers they had brought back with them.

"Each is full to the brim with Dragonglass, daggers, arrows, some isn't even properly formed. But there, we were lucky again." Jon explained. "In each container; are scrolls. Some are badly worn but we can make out enough to know…There are instructions on how to properly forge Dragonglass weapons."

The man grinned. "So we may yet have a chance?"

"If we start preparations at once; the caches need to go to Bowen, we need our smiths forging as many Dragonglass daggers and arrows as they can…What of the other preparations?" Jon replied before asking.

The man nodded. "Progressing, as we'd hoped; it looks like we will be ready Lord Commander."

Jon nodded, sincerely hoping that was the case. Just then he heard what sounded like raised voices and immediately was tense.

"What's going on?"

The man sighed. "Some of the Wildlings, they've approached; keep saying they have urgent business. We're trying to explain things to them, but they're not listening, they seem very insistent."

Jon groaned, this was the last thing he needed.

He didn't want this situation to escalate, for the alliance to break because of short tempers. So he immediately hurried towards the voices, hoping to calm things down before they went too far. He found that the source of the commotion were two Night's Watch members, standing guard at the entrance to Castle Black. They were arguing with two Wildlings, two Jon actually recognized, Mance Rayder and Val. As he drew closer he could hear them talking.

Mance was the first he heard. "…I must insist on speaking with him, this is a truly urgent matter."

The first watchman replied. "Be that as it may, there's only so many ways I can explain it, the Lord Commander isn't here."

"Well he is now." Jon remarked as he stepped up to them.

The two guards started and then stepped aside, bowing to Jon. Mance and Val approached him immediately.

"There you are; we must speak with you." Mance said at once.

Val nodded. "We have urgent news, for you specifically. Urgent news, from Ygritte."

Jon froze at that. "Ygritte, she's here, you've spoken to her?"

"Yes, she got here yesterday, she was…preoccupied for some hours. Then, when she finally tried to find you, she heard you had gone North of the Wall." Mance explained.

Jon nodded. "I had, where is she now?"

Val replied. "She went out looking for you, going North herself. However, you should hear what she…"

Jon didn't hear Val's words, he didn't stop to wait for Ygritte's news. She was here, North of the Wall, not that long ago, he could still find her. He immediately ran, grabbing as much equipment as he could carry, before rushing back out, North of the Wall, himself.

* * *

He stumbled through the snow, looking around frantically. He knew he was on the right track. He was following a trail of footprints that certainly weren't made by him and his men, yet the boots were of a familiar tread. It had to be Ygritte's trail. He just couldn't seem to find her. As he ran however he heard a scuffling noise up ahead; he was in the forest now.

Tensing and looked around worriedly, he drew his sword, preferring to err on the side of caution. He edged forwards and then, suddenly, from amongst the trees in front of him, a figure burst out; he raised his sword, but then stopped.

"Ygritte!"

Ygritte, for it was indeed her; stopped, eyes wide as she spotted Jon. "Jon you, you're here…"

Jon shook his head. "I had returned to the Wall and heard you were out here, I came looking for you."

Ygritte shook her head however; looking frantic. "Jon, run…we have to run!"

She began to run towards him before stumbling and falling to the ground, he rushed over to her, before stopping and looking around. He now realized what she meant, for there, approaching him, from the direction Ygritte had been running from was not one, but two White Walkers.

He immediately raised his sword, while also drawing one of the Dragonglass daggers he brought with him.

"Jon no, you can't fight them!" Ygritte cried out, trying to pull herself along the ground.

Jon shook his head. "I can, I'm not abandoning you here."

With that he stepped forwards and immediately intercepted the strike of the first White Walkers' sword. He parried and struck back, ducked under a counter attack, blocked a strike from the second one and deflected a few more blows. He swung a few blows himself, but these were all deflected. Jon however was prepared and soon he positioned himself perfectly and dodged.

he first White Walker struck the second with his sword. The momentary distraction was enough for Jon to stab the second one in the back with his dagger. The creature perished and melted as Jon drew a second dagger.

' _One down, one to go.'_ He told himself.

The White Walker swung its sword, a powerful two handed swing, Jon ducked under it and leapt back. The White Walker raised its sword and advanced; this however lowered its guard, just as Jon hoped. He got in under its guard and stabbed it through the heart, leaving it to die like its ally. He immediately rushed to Ygritte's side.

Ygritte was paler than Jon ever remembered her, her hair was a mess, she was breathless; but no less beautiful to him.

"Jon, you…" She gasped.

He smiled at her. "It's alright. I know you have important news for me, it can wait till we get back to the Wall."

Ygritte bit her lip and actually looked awkward. "That…isn't going to be easy."

It was then he saw it and his smile falter. Ygritte was injured, there was a large tear in her breeches, over the right hip, a large spread of red; blood. Jon now understood how she had fallen. It was then he noticed something else worrying, rather than abating, the blizzard seemed to be getting worse. He heard Ygritte gasp in horror and leapt to his feet, turning around.

Approaching him was the strangest thing he had ever seen; it looked like the blizzard itself was moving, giving rough form to something, something with glowing ice blue eyes. Immediately Jon sensed the malice from it and knew; this thing was very dangerous and clearly intent on one thing, their deaths.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Daenerys III

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, we now return to Daenerys and her current predicament.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, I'm afraid it's only going to get worse.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they're in a tight spot; I'm afraid it's not going to go well.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Well, I'm afraid things are bleak for them, with this new enemy; however don't forget, Ygritte had something important to tell Jon, the only question it, what could it be?  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that bit.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Dany fought to keep herself under control; she had been weeping for some time but stopped. She had to stay strong for Irri who was still weeping. But the despair almost consumed her, she could see from the single small window of their cell that it was now the following day. Even with that, the pain didn't dull, Jhiqui was dead, hanged and humiliated for the joy of the crowd.

"Jhiqui…" Irri sobbed as Dany embraced her.

Dany tightened her grip slightly. "I know…I'm sorry, it's my fault, I should have saved her.

Irri shook her head. "No Khalessi, we…"

She stopped and Dany's eyes widened. They were both terrified as they heard heavy footsteps approaching.

' _No, it cannot be…'_ Dany thought in dismay. _'There's still four days till the day they set for Irri's execution, what are they…?'_

The door opened and that point and the men entered.

"Get up, both of you." The man in charge ordered them. "Don't struggle, if you know what's good for you."

Dany nodded to Irri and they did so, almost immediately finding themselves chained and manacled again.

Dany bit her lip, wondering what was going on. _'At least we aren't naked this time.'_

They still wore the ragged prisoner dresses, not much but thankfully better than no clothes at all. They were then forced out of the cell and made to walk, uncertain as to what would happen to them.

They both blinked in the sunlight, unsure where they were going, but it wasn't the main square. When they finally stopped Dany let out a horrified gasp.

"What is this?"

The man in charge grinned. "There were just so many bodies after our victory, burying them all would take too much work and time, so, this is the best result, wouldn't you say?"

Dany grit her teeth as she was forced to look down at the pit, filled with dead bodies, a mass grave. Irri was fighting not to retch from the smell.

"Ah, here we go." The man remarked as he pointed.

Following where he was pointing both girls let out wordless wails as they saw another man, carrying Jhiqui's naked body, the ropes binding her had been removed, but the noose was still secured around her neck, only partially covering the deep welt in her neck.

"Jhiqui, what are you doing to her?" Irri pleaded desperately.

She got her answer as the man then callously tossed Jhiqui's body into the mass grave and then, shocking Dany and making Irri scream in horror, a torch was thrown in, immediately engulfing the bodies and filling the air with the overpowering smell and making Dany's belly threaten to empty itself. Irri's did and the men laughed as she retched violently.

Without a care for either woman's well-being, the men dragged them back to their cell, having made them witness their friend's final degradation. They were released from their bonds before being thrown back into the cell and locked in. They held each other again and wept, horrified by Jhiqui's fate.

While she had been burned, it hadn't been proper, no pyre, no proper Dothraki funeral, she was denied even that simple dignity.

* * *

Dany could feel the panic consuming her; they had been left alone in the cell since being made to witness Jhiqui's burning in the mass grave. The only people to visit them were those who brought them what meagre food they were allowed. Now the day was upon them, the day of Irri's execution.

"Irri, this is…" Dany choked out.

Irri shook her head, remarkably calm. "No Khalessi, all is well, I am at peace…I will be with Jhiqui again, I will ride with my ancestors tonight."

Dany felt like crying, the thought of losing Irri now only made her more scared. Irri; after panicking and weeping, seemed to become calmer and more relaxed as the days passed. Dany realized now, she was readying herself for death. She even tried to ensure that she didn't suffer the same indignity as Jhiqui by using the slop bucket provided only a few minutes ago.

Now they could only wait for her to be taken to meet her fate. Sure enough, at that moment, the door opened and the man from before, with his comrades, entered.

"Well, it's time, the other savage dies today." He remarked darkly.

Dany wanted to protest, to beg for Irri's life; but Irri shook her head, remaining calm. They were soon bound, exactly as they were before and were taken out of the cell. To Dany's relief they were spared the indignity of being naked as they were once more made to walk through the city. They still faced the jeers and taunts of the crowd, many of whom remembered their show five days ago.

They reached the pillars and were immediately shackled, facing inwards, and, to Dany's surprise, the laces at the back of the ragged dress were undone. It was the she realized they opened at the back, exposing hers, Irri no doubt suffering the same.

She did her best to ready herself and sure enough she felt it. Still she couldn't stop herself from crying out from the bite of the whip, Irri screamed too as they were whipped again; both of them punished once more. Despite the pain Dany didn't want the whipping to stop.

' _Please, don't…when this ends, when this ends, Irri will be hanged…please.'_ She thought desperately.

But it was futile wishing; the whipping ended and the dresses laced back up. Dany was turned around, facing the gallows again as she was shackled and kept in place. Her eyes filled with tears and she fought to hold them back.

' _No, I will not break, be strong, for Irri's sake.'_ She told herself. _'Poor Irri, I've never seen her so brave.'_

It was true, apart from some tears that had fell from her eyes, leaving streaks across her cheeks; Irri remained impassive. Dany could only watch in frustrated helplessness as Irri was taken up to the gallows and her wrists, ankles and legs were bound in the same manner as Jhiqui had been. The noose was fastened around Irri's neck and she let out a weak sob, more tears falling.

Dany felt her own tears falling, her heart wrenching. _'Oh Irri, my poor brave friend.'_

Dany watched as Irri looked up, her eyes locking with Dany and she gave her a tremulous smile. Then the lever was pulled and she dropped until the rope went taunt and she let out a choked gurgle.

Dany could only watch in dismay as Irri's face reddened as her body swung to and fro on the noose; letting out small strangled gasps.

' _No, no, no…Irri, no…'_ Dany thought in utter dismay as she broke down in tears.

Irri's face turned purple as her eyes rolled up, her head falling to the side and finally, moments afterwards, she was dead. Dany wept bitterly as her dear friend swung lifelessly on the gallows before her. It was over now, she had lost. Despite her sacrifice in trying to save them, she had failed both her dearest friends; now they were dead, and she was next.

She was so lost in her weeping that she didn't resist as she was removed from the pillar, chained and manacled and forced back to her cell, where she was finally released and locked in. Adding insult to injury, Irri's lifeless body, still with the noose fastened around her neck, was thrown in after her and left there. Dany tried and failed to remove the noose and instead broke down and hugged Irri's body, gently kissing her forehead.

' _Oh sweet Irri, I am so sorry.'_ She thought sadly. _'You will be remembered, I promise.'_

She wept uncontrollably for her lost friend, but swore she would not let Irri's body be so callously tossed aside. She would not fail Irri as she had failed Jhiqui.

Dany wiped the last of her tears away; she had no more to cry now. She respectfully closed Irri's lifeless eyes and when she heard the approaching footsteps. The door opened and the men stepped in. Dany knelt before him, bowing her head.

"Please; I beg of you; give my friend Irri a proper funeral." She pleaded; desperate to get her point across.

The man in charge snarled. "You think we care if that savage…"

Dany continued, her desperation mounting. "Please; if you have any decency within you at all, give her a proper funeral. She shouldn't have to pay for me; I am the one you truly want here. Please give her a proper funeral; in return, I will not fight my fate."

"I'm sorry, what are you trying to say?" The man remarked, confused.

Dany clarified. "I will give you no trouble tomorrow, I will go to the block without argument or pleading, give Irri a proper funeral and my head is yours."

The man smirked and nodded. "Well; we've had enough trouble with this nonsense; so…Very well, the masters are likely to agree, so do we. You shall have your wish."

Dany let out a sigh of relief and watched as Irri's body was reverently carried out of the cell, to be prepared for her funeral.

* * *

End of chapter, now poor Irri has died, and Dany knows she is next. Read and review please.


	22. Jon IV

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones story, a pretty important, albeit sad chapter.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well wait and see, next chapter.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, that's Dany lost two of her closest friends :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, it's sad, well, here we are :(  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's pretty sad and looking bleak for her.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you liked the chapter, yeah, it's hard, but well, wait for Dany's next chapter to see what happens.  
wazzup11: Yeah, I know; well, wait and see in the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon instinctively took a step back from this strange creature which seemed to be made up of the blizzard itself; the eyes were filled with malice and rage and its murderous intent was clear. He could hear the sound of a sword being drawn, but it wasn't until the blade was raised, out of the whirling snow that made up the creature, that he saw it. It was identical to the swords used by the White Walkers; only more intricate and, he felt, more ominous.

' _Is this, is this their leader…?'_ Jon wondered, fear gripping him. _'This thing is much stronger, such overwhelming evil…'_

He tried to hold Longclaw, taking a defensive posture, but the blade somehow still felt wrong in his hands. He felt it again, that strange tingling, like something within him, within Longclaw, wanting to break free, but being held back, as if there was one final obstacle.

Jon grit his teeth. _'This isn't good, I have to be at my best to even stand a chance but…at this rate.'_

He could hear Ygritte's harsh breathing, the sounds of her trying to get to her feet, despite her wound.

"Jon, no, we can't fight it." She told him through gritted teeth. "We need to run."

Jon shook his head. "You can't run with that wound, and I'm not leaving you."

Ygritte growled. "This is no time to be fucking noble…"

Their words were cut off by strange whispering noises. The creature was talking, neither of them understood, but the malice they felt from it increased, almost as if it was challenging them, taunting them.

It was then the creature attacked, its strike was fast and powerful; Jon barely had time to react to it. He blocked; a dull ringing sound echoed around them and Jon was forced to give ground as he blocked more attacks. He was worried as he continued to hear that sound with each strike. He was certain it was Longclaw, certain this monster's sword was weakening the blade.

He grit his teeth as he held the blade lock. _'He's trying to break it; what if he succeeds. Valyrian Steel isn't something that would break under normal circumstances…But this is anything but normal'_

Suddenly the blizzard around the creature reacted and a flurry of snow blasted him. Moments afterwards, something he guessed was a foot struck him and knocked him backwards, knocking his sword out of his hands. He grunted as he hit the ground and immediately tried to recover.

' _Got to hurry, it's…shit…'_ He thought rapidly, his thoughts and entire body freezing.

He was now kneeling, staring right at the thing; that stood mere feet from him. It held its sword, point down, while in its other 'hand' was Longclaw. There was a menacing pause in which the thing spoke in that strange whisper again, before thrusting Longclaw at him, determined to pierce his heart. For Jon, everything slowed down as his disbelief and horror mounted.

The blade never touched him, for as the monster made its thrust; Ygritte threw herself between them, the blade piercing through her chest, out her back, prompting laughter from the beast before it threw her backwards.

Jon quickly caught her as she feel; eyes wide in horror.

"No, Ygritte no…" He choked out.

The colour was draining from her face, blood poured from her fresh wounds and she let out a choked cough.

He shook his head. "Please, no…"

She smiled sadly, tears forming in her eyes. "You fool…You stupid fool."

"Ygritte; why?" He whispered, barely holding back his own tears.

Her smile trembled as she then replied. "You know nothing, Jon Snow…I-I love you."

Jon shook his head. "No, I do know…I love you too."

He bowed his head and gently kissed her; a kiss she returned before her last breath. Jon stared in disbelief before a sob escaped his throat. He gently reached up and closed Ygritte's eyes respectfully and then looked up at the monster.

It remained unmoving, the strange glow of its eyes seemed to suggest it was admiring its work. Sadness and grief were replaced with rage for Jon and he gripped Longclaw again and stood up, pulling the blade from Ygritte's body. As he did so, something unexpected happened; a sudden burst of strength filled his body, all fatigue and pain vanished.

Warmth consumed him and finally, Longclaw felt right in his hands again; not only that, it had changed. The moment he pulled it out, the blade wreathed itself in fire and shone like a beacon. Jon glared at the creature which seemed to suddenly show a hint of fear.

Without hesitation Jon attacked, this time, the monster was forced onto the defensive. When it tried to attack he blocked; suddenly finding it much easier to read its attacks and counter them. Suddenly one of his attacks struck and the beast roared in pain.

Jon followed up with another strike, then another, but before he could launch another, the creature struck out with a 'fist', knocking him backwards. Then suddenly, there was another flurry of snow and, as quickly as it had come, the beast was gone. The flames died, the energy vanished and Jon sank to his knees; his grief returning.

' _Ygritte, you…Gods, I am so sorry. Now, now I've seen true enemy, but at what cost.'_ He thought mournfully.

Jon did what he could after that to respect Ygritte's customs. He made sure to clean the blood from her wounds before setting up her pyre and then burned the body. He stayed and watched, tears falling from his eyes, as he granted the woman he loved the last respect he could give her.

He stayed until the last embers burned to nothingness; it was almost nightfall. He then, slowly and dejectedly, began to make his way back to the Wall; Ygritte consuming his thoughts, almost as much as the beast responsible for her death. The one he'd have to tell the other Free Folk and Night's Watch about.

* * *

When he finally returned he found Mance and Val waiting for him. They saw his expression and realized right away what had happened.

"Ygritte, she…" Mance whispered sadly. "I am so sorry Jon."

Jon shook his head. "She was killed, by some monster, given its weapons and power…I'd say it's the leader of the White Walkers."

Mance grit his teeth. "The Great Darkness has come then?"

Jon nodded sadly; before noticing Val was biting her lip.

"What is it?" He asked.

Val sighed. "I don't know if now is a good time; but I suppose you best know; exactly what Ygritte wanted to tell you."

That startled Jon; he thought Ygritte had returned to tell him about the monster he had fought; there was more. Val then left the room and Mance began explaining.

"She came to us, told us why she had come back; that's when it started and then, after it was over. She insisted on only a short recovery and then coming to find you, saying, at the very least, you had the right to know." He paused and then sighed. "Jon; there is still something left of Ygritte in this world."

As he said that Val returned and approached the Lord Commander's desk. Jon froze, his eyes wide as he noted the blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. Within was nestled a baby, a baby with dark grey eyes and many features he found familiar, features he would see in a looking glass. The sole difference was the tuft of fiery red hair on top of the baby's head; kissed by fire as the Free Folk would claim.

Val then spoke. "Ygritte gave birth when she returned Jon; to a son, her son…and yours."

* * *

End of chapter, poor Ygritte has died, but something important has happened to Jon, not only that, he's also discovered something else, he's a father. Read and review please.


	23. Daenerys IV

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 23 of my Game of Thrones story, truthfully the last 'hard' chapter, with a surprise twist at the end.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I guessed :) Yup, Jon's a father now, right now, nobody really cares, they are more worried about the upcoming attack; but afterwards, yeah. As for what Jon plans to do, he will have some thoughts about it in his next chapter.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, sadly her death had to happen, what happened afterwards should give you a good hint why. Yeah, the baby is hers and Jon's after all, so in a way, she's not completely gone.  
Guest: I'm sorry, that will not be possible :(  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's sad; yeah, the baby of course means that she's not completely gone :) Well; yes; thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Yeah; big twist there :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Dany sat huddled in the cell, waiting sadly for what was to come. The sun had risen and she knew it was time; it was the day of her execution.

' _So it ends, this is where it all falls.'_ She thought to herself.

She heard the footsteps and tensed, waiting. Sure enough the door opened and the men responsible for her imprisonment approached.

"It's time; stand up." The man in charge ordered her. "We have somewhere to be before you go to meet your Gods."

Dany nodded and did so. "I…yes, thank you."

She was soon chained and manacled and allowed them to walk her out of the cell. She followed them and soon they were outside. They led her away from the square however and instead led her out of the city. She continued to walk until they made her stop.

"There, we've done as you asked, satisfied?" The man asked; clearly not entirely happy.

Dany looked up and tears pricked her eyes again. An elaborate pyre stood before her, on it was Irri's body. The noose had finally been removed, she looked at peace, the only sign of violence visible was the mark on neck.

She looked over at the man and nodded to him. "Thank you."

The man snorted and signalled to someone who then lit the pyre. Dany stood and watched Irri was given her proper funeral.

' _I am sorry I could not save you Irri; but at least I've ensured you'll ride with your ancestors.'_ She thought fondly. _'Be at peace my friend, I am.'_

She felt relieved and knew there would be no further delays, it was time.

Finally, with the pyre fully consumed, Dany turned away.

"I am ready." She said softly. "I shall meet my fate as you wish."

The man nodded. "Good, well, start moving."

She did so and walked, being led by her 'escort'. She found herself once more being walked through the city to the jeers and taunts of the gathered populace, the ones who she was unpopular with. She endured it however, instead preparing herself for what was to come. As they reached the main square she saw the pillars and gallows were gone, instead, a new platform had been erected where the pillars had been.

' _So, I will not be whipped before being beheaded; I suppose I should be glad of that.'_ She thought to herself.

She was led up the steps of the platform and towards the block in the middle. The masters observed her darkly and the one who had sentenced them spoke to her sharply.

"Daenerys Targaryen, you now face your death…Let us hear your last words." His voice was condescending, mocking even.

Yet she did not rise to it, did not give him any satisfaction. She said nothing, merely shook her head.

The master glared and shook his head. "So be it, let her die without any remembrance, let her die un-mourned."

With that Dany was pushed down to her knees and then made to bend forwards, her head was now on the block. Somebody pushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck and she knew this was it. This was her end.

She heard the footsteps and soon the man, the very one who pulled the lever that led to Jhiqui and Irri being hanged, was standing next to her. He hefted a large sword and lifted it up over his head. With one simply swing, her beheading would be complete.

The blade began to come down and Dany waited for death…It never came. For at that moment there was a tremendous roar and the earth shook violently. The executioner overbalanced and his blade flew out of his hands, missing her completely.

Mere seconds later a giant set of claws grabbed him, squeezed him and threw him aside. Dany lifted her head as she heard the roar and saw the masters being engulfed in flames. They screamed in pain and agony as they died and many more screamed as they died or tried to run.

Yet the attacker did not harm her, in fact he seemed to protect her. She was not surprised, for she saw who it was; she recognized the large black scaled dragon with blood red horns.

' _Drogon…'_ She thought; a feeling of joy and confusion welling up in her.

The stress of everything however was too much for her and soon, she drifted off into blackness. The last thing she felt was Drogon's claws gently closing around her and her leaving the ground, before darkness took her.

* * *

She could feel herself returning to consciousness and she fought it, she did not want to return; not to that dark and miserable world. But the feeling of someone touching her, and the realization she was unclothed made her jerk awake.

"What?" She cried out in shock.

"Oh, Your Grace, you are awake." A soft female voice she recognized said.

She took a moment to take everything in; her prisoners dress had been removed, the girl who spoke was indeed Missandei and she was dressing her in a gown that she must have had with her when she fled.

Smiling gently Dany spoke. "Thank you Missandei, I am sorry I…I was shocked, I thought…"

"I can imagine." Missandei replied sombrely. "I am sorry about, about…"

Dany just nodded and allowed Missandei to finish dressing her. She then exited the tent, with Missandei at her side and stopped.

"Your Grace…" Ser Barristan greeted her, bowing.

He wasn't alone either. Daario, Grey Worm and Melisandre along with a handful of Unsullied all bowed. Behind them she could see Drogon, along with Rhaegal and Viserion.

"We are all who survived?" She asked sadly.

Daario replied. "Yes Your Grace, we were taken by surprise and forced to flee…However the slaver cities are now no more."

She started at that. "No more?"

Daario nodded. "I am afraid that, your dragons have reduced them all to smouldering rubble."

Dany bowed her head, she might have expected this.

She had lost everything, her two best friends were dead, the cities she had conquered and tried to rule as well as she could were destroyed, she had but a shadow of an army left, she was truly lost.

"This is it then, there's nothing I can do now, nothing we can do." She remarked.

It was Melisandre however who spoke next. "Do not be so sure, Your Grace…You can still seek help. Go to my homeland, go to Asshai, I shall guide you there. There you will find the help you need."

Dany sighed, knowing she had no choice and so she accepted. It was her last hope for allies.

* * *

End of chapter, Dany has escaped, alive, but now she is right back where she started, with practically nothing. Her only hope now lies with the Red Priests of Asshai. Read and review please.


	24. Margaery II

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 24 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, he showed up just in time :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, she was rescued by her Dragons :) Well, all I'll say is, she only has two chapters left.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; poor people, slavers and slave master, got what they deserved. Well, next Dany chapter will show that :)  
Boris Yeltsin: It's not the Red Priests themselves that are the real danger, it's one in particular.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Qarth, a place where she isn't welcome? Yeah, she's alive but for how much longer.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin

* * *

 **Margaery**

Margaery smiled to herself as she stood, surrounded by her guards, watching as her father led their army through the streets of King's Landing. The populace had gathered and was cheering as he rode by; preparing to go and face the armies of Robb Stark and Gendry.

' _What better way to improve our prestige than by crushing both rebellions. Both enemy forces grouped together; yet we destroy them, the gratitude of both the nobles and common folk will be endless.'_ She thought to herself. _'I'd like to see that Lannister bitch try and stop me then. Unbelievable, the way she acted that night.'_

Margaery's frowned as she recalled that meeting, the confrontation and Cersei's completely crazy actions. Still that wouldn't matter in the end; she put it to the back of her mind. Cersei would obviously have to be dealt with in some way.

Margaery's smile returned. _'Given her current behaviour, it's best to just let her ruin herself. Even Tommen is becoming wary of her and her actions.'_

She instead returned her thoughts to her father's army; smiling widely. A carriage in which her mother, grandmother and Leonette were riding was also present. As her father led their armies to battle, Garlan would be taking a contingent of soldiers with the carriage as it went to the Reach. With the Ironborn retreating from the Reach Willas would be able to reorganize their armies there and then lead them to join up with their father. It was all falling into place for them.

Once again, Margaery could feel the many eyes on her and her smile grew wider. She had made sure she would stand out, wearing her best gown for the occasion; a wondrous blend of silk and Myrish lace, in her House colours, decorated with images of the Tyrell rose along the bodice; baring her shoulders and arms; she had her hair elaborately braided for the occasion too.

' _Let me be seen; take time to mingle with the common folk.'_ She reminded herself. _'After all, it is they, not the nobles, that a King and Queen must truly work for; must provide for and we cannot do that, without speaking with them, spending time with them.'_

By making herself stand out; she hoped to let people see her, out here, especially since she was not standing with the other nobles who had gathered to see her father off; but rather she had chosen a spot amongst the populace. Suddenly a strange shiver ran up her spine and she looked around; suddenly worried.

She couldn't see anything, but she felt as if someone was starting at her, with malicious intent. _'What was that; it wasn't any of the usual danger I'd worry about; this felt more…strange; ominous.'_

She shook her head and returned her focus on the departing army, they soon left and the festivities and spectacle were over. So everyone began to leave; Margaery signalled to her guards and left too, taking a separate path from the other nobles.

Even as she approached her intended route, she found trouble. She was walking towards a street that would take her straight to the Red Keep. Yet the street was blocked, it looked like there had been an accident, wagons had overturned, spilling barrels and blocking off access. Three men stood nearby, arguing amongst themselves, occasionally gesturing to the mess.

"Is there trouble here?" Margaery asked rhetorically as she approached.

They turned to her and immediately started; bowing. "Your Grace, just an, unfortunate accident."

Another nodded. "Yes Your Grace…Our apologies; we'll try and clear this up but…It may take some time."

' _Time I don't have.'_ Margaery thought ruefully; but still she smiled and said. "Very well, take care, do not worry, I will find another way."

She gestured to her guards and instead headed for a side street; almost at once feeling nervous. There were little to no people about here and it was enclosed, a maze of streets that would be easy to get lost in. Sure enough, Margaery was worried that was just what had happened, a while later.

' _Where do I go from here?'_ She thought worriedly, standing at a junction of four streets, one being just where she had come from.

She bit her lip, at first it had been easy, since the Red Keep was still in sight; but now, the buildings obstructed her view. She then realized she had a bigger problem as she looked around.

' _Where are my guards, they were right there?'_ She thought, fearful as she noticed she was alone. _'They wouldn't just wander off; but how could…?'_

A faint noise got her attention and she froze. Footsteps, people were coming.

Fearful, Margaery hurried onwards, blindly, taking the path to her left; yet still she heard the footsteps. Her breathing quickened as she walked until suddenly she found her path blocked. There were two men standing before her, one looked to be around forty, taller than her with greying brown hair, blue eyes, a small scar on his right cheek and a muscular build.

He looked to be Dornish and had the looks of a man sunk in dissipation; the other man looked Norvosi and was even taller and muscular with black hair and green eyes, his tunic was partially open which showed a brand on his chest. He seemed two years younger than his companion, at the most.

She bit her lip and swallowed back her fear, noting the Dornishman had two spears strapped to his back, the Norvosi of course had his axe.

"Excuse me gentlemen." She said as firmly and calmly as she could. "I must pass here, I am returning to the Red Keep."

They both simply laughed and the Dornishman spoke. "I think not, Your Grace."

The tone of his voice as he said that made her immediately more fearful. He knew who she was, yet was refusing her; it was then she became aware of three others, behind her, blocking her retreat. One stood out immediately as a nobleman, he had the bearing, as well as being tall with a lean muscular build, medium length black greying hair, black eyes and being clean shaven. He looked around seven and thirty and wore a longsword at his side.

The other two however were not nobles, clearly. One was around two and forty with long black hair in a long braid with bells in it, he also had dark eyes, a muscular build and was the tallest one there; he was armed with a weapon Margaery had only heard about, an Arakh, he was a Dothraki.

The other man was around five and thirty and tall and thin, with brown eyes and a thin brown moustache, yet the top of his head was completely bald. He wore a slender Bravos Blade at his side and she knew at once this man had to be a Water Dancer from Braavos.

She shook her head. "Now please, I don't want any trouble."

Apart from the noblemen, the others all laughed and the Dothraki spoke in his harsh language, followed by the Braavosi, who she guessed was translating.

"Too bad, Your Grace, trouble has found you."

Margaery's terror grew, especially when a sixth man appeared, from within the shadows of a nearby doorway. This man was the most intimidating of the lot, despite being only four and thirty, the youngest. He was tall with a lean muscular build, short dark blonde hair; grey eyes; a dark blonde goatee beard and moustache and a scar down the right side of his face. Strapped to his back was a two handed Greatsword with a waved blade.

"It ends here, Your Grace." The man said coldly. "We have our orders, and we carry them out."

Margaery didn't know what else to do, she panicked.

She tried to run, there were fewer men in front of her, so she went that way. But it was no use; they were two quick for her and grabbed her arms, catching her. She struggled desperately as they dragged her back to the others, forcing her to her knees.

"No, stop, let me go, LET ME GO!" She screamed in desperation, praying for someone to hear her. "You know who I am, you will not get away with this, unhand me now!"

But they ignored her words, instead, the sixth man, who seemed to be the leader, pulled a vial from a pouch at his side and nodded to the two holding her. One of them grabbed her hair, which had come loose from its braids in the struggle, and pulled her head back.

The other seized her jaw and pulled, forcing her mouth open. With that the leader poured the liquid in the vial into her mouth, down her throat. She coughed and gagged on the strong taste but then she was thrown to the ground. She tried to get up, to flee again, but immediately her vision grey blurry, the world spun and blackness overcame her as she fell unconscious.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, Margaery has fallen victim to the Bloodseekers; if you go back to Cersei's latest chapter you should be able to get the names of each one and match them to their description :)


	25. Catelyn III

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 25 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she's in real trouble now.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah.  
wazzup11: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, she's in trouble.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, well, that's a bit cruel, especially since she's a much better queen than Cersei.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, Margaery's in a tight situation now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Catelyn**

Catelyn sighed as she prepared herself for her meeting with Petyr. She reflected on when she revealed the truth of her parentage to Mya. Mya had been shocked, startled; she admitted that she had guessed her father was a nobleman. But it had never crossed her mind she was the bastard daughter of the former King.

' _Yet she wishes to remain; she cares little for her parentage, only for tending her mules.'_ Catelyn thought to herself. _'Yet she seemed curious about Gendry, a half-brother she never even knew.'_

Shaking her head, Catelyn ensured her dress was perfect; she wanted to ensure her plan would work and her dress was in fact a vital part of it. It was something that she could use to lead Petyr towards the subject she wished to bring him into. Her dress was in fact a deep black mourning dress, she had worn it for Ned, yet here she was wearing it again. While part of her plan, she still felt it was genuine, the pain of his loss still affected her deeply.

She let out a slow breath. _'Ned; Gods I miss you so…Are you looking down on us, are you proud of what Robb has accomplished, proud of Bran, happily married…Our children have grown so much. Please Ned, if you are there, guide me, guide me to success, please.'_

Composing herself she left the room, Mya had stayed at Catelyn's request to help her change into her mourning gown before leaving. She made her way to the room Petyr had arranged for them to wait, praying her plan would be successful.

She soon entered the room and spotted Petyr waiting for her. He was smiling; completely calm and confident, as if he was certain nothing could happen. She saw his gaze flicker however, briefly show anger, as he noted how she was attired. Yet he quickly recovered and smiled again.

"Welcome Cat; so, I understand you wanted to speak to me." He greeted her casually.

Catelyn nodded. "Yes, Petyr…I've come to plead with you, I've made my case, why must you refuse. We could use the Vale's help."

Petyr shook her head. "Cat, I've made things clear; we are not endangering ourselves by getting involving in your son's efforts to stage another war, or an upstart's foolish attempts to steal the crown."

"That is not what I ask of you Petyr; you know that, but you cannot accept it." She replied calmly. "I told you before, this is not another war, it is still the same war, it never stopped."

Petyr sighed and Cat knew he was gearing up to try and distract her; she was ready for it however. In fact she was hoping he would, hoping he would try to do so the way she expected, giving her a chance to steer things the way she wanted to.

Sure enough Petyr's gaze ran up and down over her, as she had hoped.

"You know, you are still a beautiful woman Cat." He remarked. "But black really doesn't suit you. Do you really intend to mourn Ned forever? You still have the chance to be happy, to make the right man happy."

Catelyn nodded before replying. "Indeed, you are right, I could; perhaps I will marry again…If I ever find a man who is Ned's equal."

Petyr's expression dropped. "Are you saying I'm not?"

"Not if what I've just heard is true." She replied; knowing she had him now. "If what Lysa told me is true."

Petyr paused, looking uncertain. "Your sister Cat, I'm afraid your sister…"

Catelyn cut him off as she explained. "Lysa wrote a letter to me before she died Petyr, with instructions for it to be sent upon her death…It was rather interesting what it contained."

"Oh and what was that?" He queried; raising a sceptical eyebrow.

Catelyn looked him seriously. "She spoke of how she was the one to poison Jon Arryn, the very event which led to this war starting…Upon your urging."

Petyr froze at that and Cat continued. "It was you wasn't it Petyr, you are the one who exploited this chaos, started this war, for your own gain."

Petyr glared and shook his head. "Cat, your sister was clearly mad, you believe her ravings…"

"Petyr." She interrupted him in a clipped tone. "You've always claimed that you _loved_ me. If that even remotely true…tell me the truth."

Petyr froze, she could see the indecision in his eyes. She could only hope that her words had got through, that this was the right thing.

Finally after a long and tense silence; Petyr sighed and shook his head.

"Oh Cat, how could you understand?"

She shook her head. "Try me, I might, if you explain it."

He sighed again and then spoke. "Cat; I…You are right of course, Lysa was right. I did so, but only because I wanted to correct an injustice. You were stolen from me, for nothing more than our place in society. Chaos is a ladder Cat; that was my chance, to become worthy, in the eyes of those fools who think they can run everything."

He continued with his explanation, always trying to justify himself, but it was clear his actions were unconscionable. That was all Cat needed to hear; in the end, when he finished he turned to her and shook his head.

"Don't you see Cat, don't you understand?" He asked her desperately.

Catelyn nodded. "Indeed…Is that enough for you, my Lords?"

Petyr froze and looked around in shock; since at Cat's words, the Lords of the Vale, including Robin, emerged from their hiding places, all of them glaring angrily at Petyr, Robin was extremely agitated.

"You killed my mother!" He yelled. "He killed my mother, make him fly!"

Petyr stepped back, looking around in shock and dismay, Cat smiled; it had worked, there was no denying it now, they had heard the truth from his own lips.

* * *

It was not long afterwards that order was restored. In a rage Petyr had tried to grab Cat and use her as a shield. But Cat had come with a surprise, cutting his hand with the dagger she had worn, hidden within the folds of her dress. He was soon arrested and taken away to be imprisoned and would meet his execution soon.

"Aunt Cat, are you sure about this?" Robin asked her, worriedly.

Catelyn nodded. "Yes Robin; it is for the best, my place is with my children."

Robin bit his lip but nodded; he had tried to convince her to stay in safety in the Vale again. The new regent, Lord Yohn Royce approached her.

"My lady, I understand you are still seeking aid?" He queried and Cat nodded. "Well; the Vale shall answer you, we will send our best to aid you."

She smiled, grateful. "Thank you My Lord."

She had accomplished her mission; soon she would be returning to the Riverlands, there she hoped to meet with good news and introduce the Vale as allies to Robb and Gendry. That wasn't all too, it suddenly became apparent that Mya had decided to accompany them; apparently to care for the horses. But Catelyn suspected that she was hoping to, at least once, meet her half-brother Gendry.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Robb III

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 26 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Oh, most certainly, Cat didn't stay for the execution, but you can be certain it happened not too long after she left.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, maybe, but to start a war, seems a little extreme :)  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, he is gone.  
wazzup11: Busted and dead.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked her. Yeah well, I'll see what I can do, remember in this Sansa's never been to the Vale so she won't know Mya.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Robb**

Robb stood at the prow of his ship; waiting for the arrival of the Ironborn Fleet. He was stationed on his ship, along with all the others he and his army had arrived on. They had formed something of a naval blockade with their ships, aided by the Ironborn that were loyal to Asha. Asha herself was on her own ship, next to Robb's; Theon approached Robb and spoke.

"We're all ready Robb; the plans are in place, we have the ships all prepared." He told him. "Do you really think this will work?"

Robb sighed and looked up at the flag on top of the mast. "It will, if your uncle Aeron's predication about the wind will be true."

Theon sighed and nodded; they had to wait and see, according to Aeron the wind would blow from behind Robb's ship, towards Euron's. They could only hope it worked, or the battle would become much more difficult.

"We need to have faith…Are you certain we found everything we needed?" He asked.

Theon nodded. "Yes, all that could be spared."

Robb shook his head and glanced around; in front of the ships was another line of smaller ships, all connected with thick ropes, which seemed to be congealed with some thick viscous liquid; the ships were all filled by large bundles, only one of them had a sail; the one in the centre. Attached to the back of that ship was a single rowboat and upon the central ship was a lone figure.

The figure was familiar to Robb; he was two and thirty and tall with a muscular build. He was rather pale and had medium length brown hair and bright green eyes. Attached to his back was a two handed broadsword; his name was Wynston Manderly, cousin of Lord Wyman Manderly.

He was a knight in Wyman's service, the leader of the Manderly forces that accompanied Robb, in place of his rather robust cousin. He was also known as Wynston one eye, for he was blind in his right eye due to an injury sustained during a duel. He was in charge of the most important part of the plan.

"Everything depends on Wynston." Robb remarked. "No matter what happens, it's up to him to get things perfect."

Theon nodded. "He's a dependable man Robb; if anyone can accomplish this, he can."

Robb nodded and soon heard the shouts. He looked up and sure enough he saw the approach of the Ironborn ships. They outnumbered them greatly, which was why Robb had chosen this strategy. He had taken into account the knowledge he had been given by Asha and Theon and Aeron about Euron, his personality, the way he fought, everything. It all lead up to this strategy, he just had to hope it worked.

He got into position; watching things carefully, everyone was ready, he could see Wynston standing, ready to open the sail on his ship and begin the chain of ships moving. He turned his attention to the Ironborn ships. Not all the ships approached them, some remained behind, he noted Euron's ship was one of them. The majority of the Ironborn ships did approach however. Robb looked closely at the approaching ships and noted something, something he had been told and had been proven correct.

' _They've chained the ships together, to keep them in a rigid formation, they just need to sail through us and they can tear us down…If they get that close.'_ He thought to himself. _'This is just what I was told, that helps our plan; they made a very foolish mistake.'_

He had to wait however, wait for the right conditions. Just when he thought things wouldn't work; as the Ironborn ships grew closer, Aeron's predication came true. Strong winds picked up, coming from behind him, the winds were moving in the right direction, it was time. He gestured to the man next to him and the signal was given to Wynston Manderly.

Seeing the signal Wynston opened his sail and the line of ships began to move rapidly towards the Ironborn ships. Wynston stood his ground, getting ready. The Ironborn seemed to be prepared for his approach as he could see the lit arrows flying into the air.

Robb smirked. _'Fire arrows, another mistake.'_

Seeing the fire arrows, Wynston threw the torch he was holding into the large bundle in the middle of the ship and hurried to the rowboat. As the flaming arrows struck and torch ignited, the line of ships burst into flames, the long line of ships became a wall of fire thanks to the flammable materials on-board, including the ropes, which were soaked in flammable liquid.

Robb tensed but thankfully he could see Wynston had made to it to the rowboat and was already making his way back to safety. Meanwhile, the winds and the Ironborn ships being chained together worked in their favour, as the fireboats struck with great force and soon a massive firestorm was erupted, spread by the winds and the ships were unable to break apart. The screams could be heard even from where Robb had positioned himself.

' _We did it, let the flames claim Euron Greyjoy's fleet. It is time to finish things.'_ He thought to himself.

He then turned to the others on the ship with him. "Ready your weapons, give signals to the other ships. Prepare yourselves for battle; we are going to attack the remaining ships, let the others burn!"

It wasn't long before the Northern fleet, backed up by Asha's ships set sail, approaching Euron's at great speed thanks to the wind. While the flames raged and consumed the majority of the ships, of which only a few survivors escaped, all desperate for rescue and losing their stomach for fighting, the remaining undamaged ships clashed.

At once they were close enough that they started boarding each other and large melees broke out. Robb immediately got into action, cutting down the Ironborn soldier who leapt form a nearby ship onto his.

Robb cut his way through several more Ironborn soldiers and then leapt across to the ship next to his, they had ended up locked together and stopped moving. He cut down the two nearest Ironborn soldiers before clashing with another, they fought viciously until he suddenly fell dead, felled by Wynston who had also boarded the ships.

"Your Grace, over there!" He cried before turning to attack more Ironborn.

Robb followed Wynston's direction and soon found himself face to face with Euron Greyjoy.

"That was quite the show you put on." Euron remarked with a grin. "Impressive, you turned a massive force against you, into a raging inferno."

Robb glared. "Yes, and you are next, this ends here!"

Euron smirked and they immediately clashed; Euron was a skilled warrior and Robb was forced to defend himself more often than usual. However, Robb soon realized and pressed his advantage; he let Euron attack, defended and parried and soon he had worn Euron out. He then attacked, Euron desperately defended himself but was too tired. Robb gained the advantage and soon wounded Euron and knocked him down.

"So…Going to behead me now?" Euron asked sarcastically.

Robb shook his head, glaring. "No, that would be an honourable death, your brother Victarion deserved an honourable death and he got one. You do not."

Euron glared at Robb and attempted to attack again.

Robb simply deflected the blow and; using Euron's armour against him, threw Euron over the side of the ship, sending him into the water, to a watery grave. It wasn't long after that; the remaining ships belonging to Euron were damaged and left to sink; the flames finally extinguished, utter devastation had faced Euron's army. Robb let out a sigh; it had been costly and certainly not the most clean victory, but it was a victory nevertheless.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Margaery III

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 27 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Yup, he sure did, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Margaery**

Margaery groaned as she felt consciousness returning to her, she felt groggy and cold. She blinked a few times, as she tried to sit up. Her limbs felt heavy and she tensed as she recalled what happened to her.

' _Those men, they, that potion, they must have drugged me._ She thought desperately.

She sat up and looked around; she was in a room, there were no windows, only a single door. The room was bland of decoration, a mere blanket on the floor acting as a bed, which she had been lying on, the only other thing she saw in the room was the straw covering the floor.

She looked around, biting her lip. _'Where am I, what is this place…'_

She was soon standing and hurried towards the door; she tried to but wasn't surprised to find it was locked.

"Gods no, help, is anyone out there, HELP!" She cried out; only to get no response.

She sighed and shook her head sadly. _'Ugh now what…Why am I so cold, it…Gods no!?'_

She gaped in horror as she looked down and stumbled back away from the door. She was unclothed, her dress was gone, she was completely naked and suddenly felt terribly afraid.

 _What happened, where are my clothes? Did those men, they took them but…?'_ She thought in a panic. _'Gods no, they haven't, please they haven't…touched me, like that, they haven't ruined me, please don't let it…'_

She was in a complete panic and nearly tripped over her own feet.

Her desperation grew as she wondered fearfully what had happened to her, what was going to happen to her, what those men wanted with her. Just then she heard it and almost screamed, footsteps, people were coming, several people were coming.

' _Who are, what if it's those men…Wait, men are coming and I'm naked.'_ She thought in a blind panic.

She blushed furiously, using her hands to try and cover herself, particularly her breasts and private area, sinking to the ground, curling almost into a ball, praying she was covered.

She heard the jingling of keys and the sound of the door unlocking; she entertained no notions of escape attempts, she knew she had no chance, even if she did, she had no clothes and if anyone found her like that, she didn't want to think what might happen.

The door opened and the men entered; sure enough she recognized them, it was the men who had attacked her earlier, however long ago it was.

' _They kidnapped me, but why, how long ago?'_ She wondered fearfully.

The man who she knew with certainty now was the leader took one look at her and glared. She blushed profusely, wondering why he was so upset, surely if they wanted to ruin her, unless they had already, this was her perfectly attired for them.

The leader glared and turned to the Dornishman and Norvosi.

"What is the meaning of this, I gave no such instructions regarding that she be unclothed." He snarled.

They shared a nervous glance and the Dornishman replied. "Considering what we are trying to do, what we are trying to expose Ser…I thought it most, appropriate…"

He trailed off as he said that, noting the leader's view grew more and more frigid until he stopped. There was an awkward pause and then the leader suddenly punched the Dornishman, knocking him backwards, the Norvosi caught him.

"Idiot, in future, you do as you are told…exactly as you are told." He snarled.

Margaery bit her lip; still afraid; trembling, from fear as much as cold; yet there was one glimmer of hope.

' _They've not touched me; they've not taken my virtue…but why, what do they intend to do?'_ She wondered, worriedly. _'What is their intention, just who are these people?'_

The leader turned to the Dothraki and Braavosi. "If you would kindly go and fetch her 'Grace's' lunch."

They both nodded and Margaery was sure she saw something change hands between them before they left. He then turned to Margaery and she felt her face heat up, she tightened her grip on herself, trying desperately to cover her nakedness.

The leader approached her with the grace of a feline, yet there was no lustful intent in his eyes, something which Margaery felt conflicted about. She knew this man had no intention of raping her, but now that meant she had no idea what he intended to do with her.

After a long silence, in which she focused on the leader, the one who seemed to control the others, merely by his icy presence. Their gazes remain locked until the man spoke again.

"So, 'Your Grace'; it seems things have changed. You are no longer in control." He remarked. "I wonder, will you attempt any futile questions?"

Margaery glared at him, trying hard to hide how intimidated she felt. "Where am I, what have you done to me…How long have I been here?"

The man laughed, a cold mirthless sound. "Well, well, you're actually asking questions that I feel like answering, not because it's necessary for you to know understand, simply I feel like it."

"Who are you working for, is it her, Cersei? What do you intend to do with me?" She snapped, angry at the man's confident attitude, his total disrespect for her. Even without clothes, she was still Queen, she did not deserve to be treated this way.

The man shook his head. "Those I have no need to answer. So, the questions I will answer; simply put you are in the Red Keep, in a special room we had built and prepared for keeping, undesirables out of the way. As for what we have done, we have kidnapped you, by the indiscretion of my colleague we have taken your clothes. Finally you have been here for I'd say several hours."

Margaery bit her lip, furious at him not answering all her questions yet the answers she did get relieved her in a way. It eased some of her fears; yet sadly more fears had come.

Finally the Dothraki and Braavosi returned with food and water for her, setting it down on the blanket, next to her.

Trying to keep her voice steady, Margaery decided to try her luck. "Who are you people?"

The leader bared his teeth and replied. "All you need to know is our name, as it won't help you anyway, we are, the Bloodseekers."

With that he signalled his men and they left, closing the door behind them and locking it. Margaery bit back a sob as she shivered again; she couldn't believe it; she was trapped, humiliated, she had no idea what to do now, everything had just fallen apart now.

' _Gods, what is to become of me, how did this even happen?'_ She thought fearfully. _'Oh please, father…Loras, Garlan, anyone, save me.'_

She looked down at the food and drink, her stomach growled; she was about to reach for the food but then she paused, she thought of what she had seen earlier, how she had been kidnapped in the first place. She immediately glared and turned away from the food and drink, avoiding temptation. She was fearful they might be drugged. She had to pray that there was some way for her to get out of here. It couldn't be over for her, not yet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Cersei IV

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 28 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah, it's hard on her.  
wazzup11: Thanks; well, we can only wait and see.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: That's not very nice, I'll have you know Margaery is one of my favourite characters.  
jean d'arc: Yeah, it's hard on her, that's true, but the sad thing is, she has no idea when they will, or even if they will, in that case?  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, it's bad, well, we can only wait and see.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, things are bad for her right now.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei sighed as she sat with Tommen and her father, they were having dinner; yet she was preoccupied; waiting for news from the Bloodseekers. She knew they had to have acted, it had to be soon; after all, she was practically defenceless now, her family had left and she had only a handful of guards now. The next course was brought out for them and laid out.

Cersei then noticed something as her plate was set down, she quickly glanced at Tommen and her father, neither of them had noticed it. One the side of her plate, was a single white rose. She looked up at the man who had served her; he matched the description that Rodrik had given her.

' _Just like he said, look for a Braavosi serving you your food; on your plate will be a single white rose. That is the signal.'_ She thought to herself _'They have done it; I need only wait now and soon, soon everything will fall into place.'_

She smiled as she carefully removed the rose and hid it from view before continuing her meal. The Braavosi, Illeo Ormah, left with the other servants and Cersei knew he would then disappear; slipping into the shadows like the Bloodseekers did. It was what made many of them most useful to her; their anonymity.

The following day, in the Small Council chambers, Cersei was fuming; she was trying, once more, to correct the mistake that had been made.

"Father, we need to correct this." She said seriously.

Her father shook his head however. "It has been corrected; we have ended this foolishness of persecuting people for their religions."

Cersei glared. "Father that was our chief weapon to ensure we had control. We were removing those that would betray us, those that worshiped false Gods."

"We were in danger of being thought of as tyrants…"

Cersei snarled. "That is hardly likely, what we are in danger of now, is losing control. We had control over the populace; we had them in their place."

"No, this way we have a chance of being seen as merciful." Tywin replied sharply. "Otherwise we're simply being tyrants and giving them good cause to…desert us for that upstart, Gendry."

Cersei grit her teeth at the mention of that man; what shocked her however was the fact her father thought this way. If they didn't scare the populace, cow them into submission; that was when they would desert them, being merciful, no, they were being soft and being soft would make them weak and leave them losing supporters.

She shook her head however; she had to wait for her chance, if they wouldn't accept this harsh truth; she would at least have a good chance for revenge soon.

She was waiting for her chance and soon it arrived; for just then the doors of the Small Council chamber opened and Ser Balon entered and approached Tywin, he spoke quietly to him before leaving. Tywin shook his head and then announced.

"We have another crisis it seems; our Queen has gone missing."

Cersei swallowed her displeasure at the fact even her father perpetuated that falsehood, as if she didn't even exist. Still, this was her chance; she just needed to take it.

"We shall need to find Queen Margaery; we also need to find out what happened to her." Her father continued.

Cersei took her chance. "It is obvious what happened father."

He turned to her, the other council members stared at her in shock, her father narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Cersei knew that the Bloodseekers would take care of the details and all she had to do is put her father and those that would look into what happened on the right path.

"Father, don't you see, you've heard the rumours and it is clear to all what Margaery Tyrell is like." She explained. "It is well known that she is guilty of infidelity."

She smiled, knowing she had to press things further. "She is married to a boy; two young to consummate, her…appetites are being left unchecked. She must seek to satiate them somehow."

This was it, she knew it.

She could see the shocked looks of the other councillors.

"Your Grace, this is…" Pycelle spluttered.

Cersei shook her head. "Hardly surprising Grand Maester. She has grown fearful, the rumours were getting to close to home, she feared discovery and her disappearance is simply her hiding herself to avoid being caught."

Her father sighed and shook his head.

"Cersei, I grow weary of this; you have made accusation and accusation against Queen Margaery, accusing her of infidelity." He remarked darkly. "But you offer no proof, you are simply jealous of her and I will no longer tolerate…"

Cersei knew she had a trump card now, but she still resented the fact that her father would dare suggest she was jealous. She simply wanted to protect her son, to end the Tyrell's arrogance and teach them their place. She knew that to do that, she had to destroy Margaery.

"Oh, but there could be proof, father." She remarked; before adding angrily. "If you could just be bothered to search for it."

Tywin glared at her; before shaking his head and calling Ser Balon back into the room.

"Who is currently guarding Tyrion's cell?" He asked carefully.

Another thing which infuriated Cersei; her murdering brother, rather than being given the simple immediate death he deserved, was to have a trial. To ensure that happened, Jaime had foolishly advocated this and ensured Tyrion would live to see the trial, having two of the Kingsguard, two she had no control over, take shifts guarding the cell.

Ser Balon bowed and answered.

"Ser Tobias is there just now, My Lord."

Tywin nodded. "Very well then, take Ser Kaleb and carry out an investigation, of Queen Margaery's chambers."

If Ser Balon was shocked by these instructions, he gave no indication of it. He simply bowed and Tywin gave further instructions.

"Ensure that Ser Robert Hightower guards the King…And see that he does not know about this, not until we have answers."

Ser Balon bowed again and left the room. Tywin turned to Cersei and narrowed his eyes.

"You better be correct Cersei, or you will find yourself paying dearly for wasting our time." He remarked coldly.

Cersei merely nodded. _'Make threats all you like father; I will have my proof, she will be shown for what she is, with the Bloodseekers help of course.'_

She knew that the Bloodseekers would not fail her; soon she would have the justice she sought.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Daenerys V

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 29 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, all he said was, they'll investigate, but if they don't find anything, Cersei is in trouble.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Well she is one, she is an expert at gaining power and such, her problem is, as stated in the serious, she doesn't know what to do with power once she's got it.  
wazzup11: Yup, Cersei's plans against Margaery are taking place, things are moving now.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, only if they don't find anything, but remember, Cersei has her Bloodseekers working to ensure they do.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, her plans are taking place, with unfortunate consequences, glad you liked them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys let a sad sigh escape her lips as she stood with her small group, overlooking the Asshai below them. She admitted she knew nothing of this city; but right now, it was at the back of her mind; right now, she was mourning.

' _Why was I spared?'_ She thought sadly; almost wishing she hadn't been saved. _'Irri and Jhiqui died, simply because they served me, it isn't fair, they didn't have to die. They didn't deserve to die.'_

She shook her head; she had lost so much, the handful of unsullied who stood around her, Missandei at her side, along with Ser Barristan, Daario, Grey Worm and Melisandre.

She couldn't help her sorrow. _'I had hopes, dreams, within reach…Now I have nothing left, except for those with me here. I can only hope Melisandre is right; that I can win the support of Asshai, the Red Priests.'_

As they had travelled to Asshai, Melisandre had spoken with Dany extensively, explaining to her what she needed to know about the Red Priests, R'hllor and their beliefs and; most importantly Dany felt, how to earn their support.

Her dragons remained with them, despite their increasingly foul temperament before, something seemed to have changed, something she couldn't understand. Whatever it was, her dragon's seemed calmer now, they were by no means docile; but they no longer lashed out at everybody and everything.

If it wasn't for the fact they didn't actually seem any different except for that, Dany would have thought they had matured and mellowed somehow. As it was, she had absolutely no idea what had changed her dragons.

Still, right now, she had only one task in mind, winning the support of the Red Priests, which according to Melisandre, would win her the support of the whole city.

"Let us go; we should not delay any further." She said at last.

Missandei nodded and soon they were making their way down towards the city; where even from here Dany could see there was a welcome party waiting for them. She almost expected it and as she thought, it turned out that it was indeed the Red Priests waiting for them.

One of them; clearly some sort of leader, stepped forwards. He was a tall man, with a thick bristling long black beard, beetle black eyes, mostly hidden by the shadows of his red hood.

"So, it is as we heard, this is the one you spoke of Melisandre?" The man asked, glaring, clearly not impressed.

Melisandre had sent a message on ahead she had told them beforehand. Yet for them to act like this, Dany suddenly had her doubts.

She watched cautiously as Melisandre stepped forwards and bowed.

"Brother Batharius; this is Daenerys Targaryen. As I told you, she fell on hard times, but I believe she is worth helping, she is the greatest chance, I feel it, she and her dragons shall be essential to victory." She explained.

Brother Batharius narrowed his eyes, clearly not impressed; even with this. "Let me see these dragons."

Dany turned to the others and nodded, they parted, showing Drogon, Rhaegal and Viseryon. Batharius merely shook his head and turned to Daenerys, his eyes blazing.

"So this is what we have been waiting for; a deposed woman who cannot even hold on to three cities…and her 'domesticated' dragons." He snarled. "You have been deceived, or are deceiving us Melisandre…I doubt this woman is even Targaryen."

Dany glowered; any thoughts of being kind and respectful towards these people disappeared. The fact they dared to insult her lineage was what finally did it for her.

"Oh, is that right." She remarked savagely, shocking everyone. "You dare insult me, you dare make such claims. One word from me, Batharius, and you will see just how 'domesticated' my dragons are as they burn you alive!"

Batharius stepped forwards, clearly about to utter something rash in his anger. But then a younger Red Priest stepped forwards. "Bother Batharius; hold a moment."

Batharius turned to him, the fire in his eyes dying a little.

Batharius addressed the priest who had spoken.

"What is it Brother Vogeo." He queried.

Vogeo smirked as he spoke. "We can easily find out the truth. Remember what is known about the Targaryen's, the lady can prove herself…By taking the trial of fire."

The Red Priests began whispering amongst themselves; meanwhile Dany turned to Melisandre.

"What is the trial of fire?" She asked curiously.

Melisandre explained carefully. "It is a test of faith; those who wish to show their true dedication to R'hllor. They endure the Lord of Light's greatest weapon; fire. Several pyres are built to form a corridor, all are lit and a tunnel of flames are created…Whosoever walks through the whole tunnel and comes out alive at the other end is considered truly worthy."

Dany nodded slowly; finally understanding, she also saw her own chance. A way to show Batharius she was not to be trifled with. Finally Batharius turned back to her.

"So be it, Daenerys, will you submit to the trial of fire?"

She stepped forwards and made her reveal. "Of course, I have a condition however…Unless your faith is wanting; that you, Batharius…join me in the trial."

Batharius froze, shocked whispers could be heard all around her; she prepared for his answer, finally he did so, and agreed to her terms.

* * *

Dany shifted uncomfortably in the dress she had been given; it was made of a strange material that apparently would resist fire; similar to the Red Priest's robes. All the same it chafed in places and rubbed against her skin.

Still she prepared herself; pulled the hood up and stepped out of the building she had been sent to for preparation. As she exited she saw that preparations had already been complete, the flames roared, Batharius was waiting for her.

"There you are, I thought for a moment you had lost your nerve." He remarked darkly.

Dany observed him coolly. "Of course not, now, let us proceed already."

Batharius smirked and gestured to the flames. Dany paid him no heed and simply walked, focusing solely on passing through the flames. She walked, feeling the heat from the flames, thankful for her Targaryen blood which protected her from the unfortunate fate that was befalling Batharius, she could hear his screams and cries.

' _He made his last mistake, the fool.'_ She thought to herself.

It did not take long after that for the silence, Batharius was dead. She finally emerged on the other side, to the gasps and shock of those present, which now included the citizens. Dany let out a slow breath, she could still feel the heat, the dress was singed, but she had been spared.

"So be it, the trial has passed." Vogeo suddenly announced. "Daenerys Targaryen, we pledge to you our support."

Daenerys looked around as he and the Red Priests, as well as the citizens all bowed to her. She couldn't help but note how convenient it was for Vogeo, with Batharius' death, he now led the Red Priests. Still, she had their support; she was ready to start rebuilding, ready to allow herself to hope once again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Davos IV

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 30 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Hardly, what good is one city, not many of them being fighters going to do it, she still needs to rebuild her army.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, well, we'll see what happens there.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, I wouldn't trust them either.  
SerBalonSwann: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; no this is the second last part and yes, she is still half-blind, the burns would have mostly healed by now however.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the trial, well, he got what he deserved for his attitude.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos sighed as the army marched, they had just scored another victory at Oxcross. They had claimed the four major settlements, along with other smaller ones, that had been recommended to them. By now there would be no doubt that word had spread. The attack would be known now. They had to act at once.

He looked around at their army, it had grown to include the Westerling's now too; along with the other families that had surrendered to them. That wasn't all, it seemed the increase in taxes had raised the ire of a few of those within the Westerlands, none of the major houses except the Westerlings joined them. But some of the militias had joined them. They were watched carefully, just in case.

' _Regardless of what we try, we must be cautious, we're still outnumbered after all.'_ He thought to himself. _'Also, our next conquest will not be easy…We go now to Casterly Rock.'_

He turned to where Gendry was currently standing, observing a few plans on the table before him. He seemed deep in thought. Davos approached him.

"Your Grace?"

Gendry straightened up and nodded to Davos. "Lord Davos…Another victory it seems. But we must not grow complacent."

Davos nodded in agreement. "Indeed; especially since we face the conquest of Casterly Rock next. The castle will not fall easily…Although word of our exploits are likely to have reached them. We can but hope we can induce a surrender."

"Maybe, but I doubt it, we'll have a siege on our hands." Gendry replied sadly. "Luckily we may have a chance…These, modifications to existing siege engines, more powerful siege engine. These might be our best chance."

Davos nodded as he too observed the plans; at once he could see what Gendry meant, but truthfully, they would only know when it came to the moment, when it was time for the attack on Casterly Rock.

As soon as the walls of Casterly Rock came into sight, Davos knew they were in for a battle. All the same, they still had to give things a chance; he glanced over at Gendry, he remained calm, focused.

With a nod to Davos Gendry stopped the army and had them arrayed before riding forward, with Davos at his side. They stopped below the walls, just out of range, Davos waited nervously until finally, the commander of the Lannister army, Daven Lannister and the Castellan of Casterly Rock, Damien Lannister, appeared on the wall.

"My Lords!" Gendry called out. "I see you remain resistant!"

Daven Lannister replied with cocky arrogance. "You would be correct, 'Your Grace'!"

Gendry shook his head. "This is not wise, you've heard of what happened on my way here!"

"We have conquered many castles on our way here and we can easily conquer more!" Davos remarked. "Our army remains strong too, do you truly think it wise to continue this fight!"

Daven growled before bellowing. "We will not surrender to the likes of you, bastard king!"

"If you will not surrender, then you will face this!" Gendry remarked.

He gave the signal to his men and Davos watched as many of the soldiers, even some of the higher ranked warriors and Damien Lannister lost their composure.

The reason being, at the signal, Gendry's army brought their siege weapons over the hill. They weren't just the usual siege engines like trebuchets but also a variant of catapult known as a mangonel as well as several ballistae.

Despite the fears of many, Daven Lannister was not impressed.

"Is that the best you can do? Ha!" He remarked.

Damien turned to him and seemed shocked, the two of them conversed for a while but it soon became clear that, no matter what, there was to be a battle.

Gendry sighed. "So be it; I gave you a chance to surrender. To relinquish Casterly Rock to me and swear loyalty…But you have chosen battle!"

With that he turned his horse and Davos followed and before long they were back within their own lines.

"Let's begin." Gendry remarked. "Ready the mangonels, fire!"

The mangonels were readied, the rocks put in place and soon the bombardment began. They continued bombardment with the siege weapons; it was clear from initial reactions that their plan had worked. Nobody had actually reported any siege weapons to Casterly Rock, mostly due to the fact they had been cautious.

They ensured that the completed weapons had been covered during transport, to conserve the strength of their men, they employed beasts of burden to pull the weapons. The main point of their strategy had been to build the weapons not all at once, but during their march, whenever they stopped. This was the result and now the most difficult battle yet had begun.

Following a full round of bombardment from the mangonels, the walls were damaged and scarred, but not destroyed, at this point, the trebuchets began firing too, some of their rocks flying over the walls into the city itself.

Davos shook his head.

' _Well, it's reaching this stage now, the damage will grow, but will it work…'_ He wondered.

At that moment however they noticed one of the archers on the wall waving a banner before firing towards them.

"Lord Davos, what do you think?" Gendry asked.

Davos shook his head. "We better retrieve that arrow, it must contain a message."

They did so and Gendry took the message, Davos read it.

"It seems they are asking for further negotiations, they want to discuss terms."

Gendry sighed. "What do you think?"

Davos shook his head and Gendry understood.

"Begin attack with the ballistae. We have a message to attach to one of the bolts. There will be no further negotiations. The terms we discussed earlier, their surrender, relinquishing the castle, those are the terms I will accept, nothing else." He remarked.

So that plan was soon carried out as the bombardment continued. They returned to Gendry's tent and Gendry sighed.

"I hope they buy the act, it's not easy…pretending to be so…hard." Gendry remarked softly.

Davos nodded. "You did well Your Grace. However, we must discuss this…sudden change of heart."

Gendry nodded. "Indeed, suddenly changing their minds, trying to organize more negotiations…They're buying time for something."

"Agreed." Davos remarked.

It was definitely the most likely outcome, given Daven Lannister's refusal to accept any surrender.

Gendry nodded. "Yes, we must find out what they're planning, send out scouts."

Davos bowed and left the tent.

Davos sighed, night was falling, the bombardment had ended for now. He currently stood with a group of scouts, amongst them was that silent warrior that he had seen before.

' _Just who is this person, well, they've proven themselves to be a useful ally.'_ He thought as he gave his orders. "We need to discover what the Lannister's have planned, search as wide as can and find out; even the smallest clue could help us avoid being taken off-guard."

The scouts all nodded and murmured assent, except for that warrior, who simply nodded. The scouts left and Davos knew that now, they had to wait, wait and see what would happen next.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. The Silent Warrior III

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 31 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, read on to see the next stage :)  
wazzup11: Well, read on to see what happens next.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Pretty much yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it has :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **The Silent Warrior**

The warrior looked around cautiously as they moved quietly, slowly, keeping low. They kept their eyes open for any sign of anything relating to the Lannisters. They had to be up to something; it was their job to figure out what.

' _They don't just refuse terms and then suddenly have a change of heart, especially not someone like that Daven Lannister. Not even an attack with siege weapons would faze that man.'_ They noted to themselves.

As they thought this they heard a sudden rustling noise up ahead. They stopped, tensing before they carefully drew their sword and dagger. Taking utmost care to not make a sound, the warrior moved cautiously onwards; they finally saw the source of the sound. It was a pair of Lannister scouts, who appeared to be trying to move quietly, but weren't having much success.

' _Fools.'_ The warrior thought darkly.

The warrior immediately made their move, slipping from their hiding place and sneaking up behind the scouts. Acting at once the warrior used their dagger and grabbed the first scout, cutting his throat and dropping the body.

The other reacted in shock and quickly drew his sword. He attempted to attack the warrior but they deflected the blow with their sword as well as the follow up attack, finally they worked their way under the scout's guard and impaled him on their sword, finally dropping the body.

The warrior waited, listening carefully, no other sounds, nobody else was nearby, nobody had heard, they allowed themselves to relax slightly and sheath their weapons.

The warrior then searched the bodies and found both of them were carrying three messages. They opened them and found each message had the same content.

' _The Lannister's were taking extra precautions it seems'_ They noted to themselves.

They carefully read the letter. It was a request for reinforcements from Lannisport.

' _It looks like they had plans with their reinforcements to try and flank us and launch a pincer attack.'_ The warrior noted as they read. _'But the bombardment has them worried, so they're asking to accelerate the plans, to do it tomorrow night, rather than later.'_

They knew this was vital information, they wondered if the other scouts had been successful; if there had been any other Lannister scouts and messengers.

Shaking their head the warrior pocketed the messages and began to scout again, searching for any more in the area they were to check. Finally, after much searching, they found no other scouts.

' _Nobody else seems to be here…If there are other scouts, I can only assume they've taken other paths, and hope they've been caught and dealt with already.'_ The warrior concluded. _'Well, I better return to the camp, I need to ensure these messages are shown to Lord Davos and the others.'_

So they turned and began to leave the area, heading back for the camp. On the way back however, as they began to sneak quietly past the part that took them somewhat close to Casterly Rock, suddenly someone grabbed them.

The warrior grunted as they struggled, trying to free their arms and grab their sword. They soon wriggled free and saw it was another Lannister scout. This one had been well hidden. The scout growled and lunged at the warrior.

They tried to draw their sword, but the scout was too quick and they fell to the ground, struggling and fighting together. Suddenly however, it was as if the ground gave way beneath them and they tumbled down a slope, grunting as they hit the ground, before they could recover the scout did and attempt to attack them again.

Acting in desperation, the warrior managed to draw their dagger and thrust it into the scout's neck, they withdrew the dagger and attacked again, until finally the scout was dead. Catching their breath and pulling themselves to their feet, sheathing their dagger.

It was then they were able to take in their surroundings.

' _What is this place?'_ They wondered as they took it all in.

They could see the slope they fell down, a hole up above that they fell through. As they looked around they began to see more and more evidence that seemed to make things clearer.

The warrior considered as they walked around the area. _'It looks like an old mine; it seems to be abandoned, nobody has been here in years.'_

They continued to look around and began to notice a few telling things. _'I seem to be right under, this exact area would be…over there…'_

Under their helmet, the warrior grinned as an idea formed in their mind. An idea for a new plan, one which could turn the tide of battle and end this siege.

The warrior returned to the camp and found that the other scouts had already returned. Davos Seaworth stood waiting; straightening up when he saw the warrior.

"There you are, I was beginning to get worried." He remarked.

The warrior nodded and presented the letters they found.

Davos examined them and smiled. "Good, as we thought, the others found more scouts with the same letters…I believe we've got them all, and if we don't…we know now to watch out for a pincer attack."

The warrior nodded; but they weren't truly paying attention. _'I need to hurry, I need to see the King.'_

So they made their way through the camp and managed to present the guards of King Gendry's tent with a note which detailed the necessity of them needing to see the King. They reluctantly let the warrior pass, but they could tell they were watchful. Gendry jerked awake when the warrior approached, grabbing his sword.

"What?!" He gasped.

The warrior shook their head and instead gestured to a nearby table where various writing materials were set up. They then went and began writing and presented their written message to Gendry. He read it with narrowed eyes before looking up at them.

"What is…?" He shook his head. "Fine, show me."

They nodded and Gendry quickly got dressed. Before long, with a couple of guards, they began to sneak back to the mine.

The warrior had written that they needed to show Gendry something important and indeed they did. They took him to the entrance they had found and slid down. They waited as first the guards and then Gendry slid down after them. The warrior then gestured around, indicating to explore. Gendry quirked an eyebrow but did so.

"This place is…I'm sorry, what exactly is it you wanted to show me?" He remarked.

The warrior took him over to the area they had specified and gestured to what they had noticed before writing again, explaining their idea to Gendry. They handed him the message and he read it before grinning.

"Now I see, we can use this." He remarked before examining the area himself. "Yes, of course, perfect…You have my thanks."

The Warrior bowed; now all that remained was to put the plan into motion.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	32. Davos V

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 32 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Well, their identity will be revealed in the fifth story, ironically in Cersei's last chapter.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: It's not a tunnel, it's part of the infamous Lannister mines, it runs right under the castle, as part of its...foundations.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, sure you'll like this one even more.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

The following day, everything was all set, their army, the siege engines, Davos examined the documents before him, considering everything that he had been told. He had to admit, he had his doubts about this plan, but truthfully, he could offer no alternative, the siege machines were still their most useful weapons and indeed, they were necessary for this plan.

Davos found himself once more checking the calculations to make sure they were accurate. He concluded that they were, for possibly the seventh time, when Gendry approached him. Davos bowed and spoke.

"Everything seems to work out, Your Grace, but are you sure of this?" He queried.

Gendry nodded; hefting the flag that signified a parley. "Of course, it's our best chance."

Davos sighed. "Be prepare for jeers and derision."

Gendry smirked and shook his head.

"I'd be disappointed if they didn't." He remarked calmly.

Davos sighed but nodded and together they prepared themselves, getting into the position they noted as the starting point. From here it was possible to see Casterly Rock was a mess, the walls were pitted and damaged, some of the inner parts were also the same and it was known many had been killed.

This had clearly rattled many, this might be their last chance to bring about a peaceful resolution. With a nod from Gendry, they began to walk, Davos quietly counting the number of necessary paces, they had already worked out the right direction.

They kept pace until they reached the correct number of steps and Gendry planted the flag in the ground at that exact point. He looked up at the walls and called out.

"I give you one last chance, will you accept my terms?!" He called out.

It was clear from his expression that Damien Lannister was rattled by everything that had happened. He and Daven appeared to be arguing until finally Daven bellowed.

"I shall not!" He glared and turned to face Gendry and Davos. "Never!"

With that he suddenly raised his bow and fired at Gendry. His shot missed however, striking the ground next to Gendry's foot. They immediately backed off and made their way back to their army.

"Stubborn fool." Davos growled.

Gendry however shook his head, smiling. "It matters little."

They were soon in position, back on horseback and had come up to where the trebuchets were set up. He spoke to those in charge of firing them.

"All of you, calibrate the trebuchets, aim for the flag."

They were startled by that and one turned to him. "The flag Your Grace, but the walls…?"

Gendry shook his head. "Trust me, aim for the glad, ready the first trebuchet."

They did so and when the order was given they fired. Unfortunately the trebuchet was calibrated wrong and missed the flag. The instant it hit the ground the men inside the castle reacted, first in shock and then began to laugh.

"What is this, target practice!?" Daven taunted from the walls. "Couldn't even hit that!"

Gendry shook his head and gestured. "Again."

The second trebuchet fired.

This time the rock hit the flag, leaving a small crater, this also resulted in more laughter and taunts.

"Hah, bullseye!" Daven cheered derisively.

Another Lannister soldier took up the taunted. "Well done!"

Daven laughed again. "Give him a prize!"

Gendry just smirked and signalled to his men to continue. The trebuchets continued their bombardment of the location where the flag had been, widening the crater and deepening it. It was clear Daven was not impressed. But they continued, it was then loud shouts got their attention. At that moment a scout rode up to them an announced.

"Your Grace, Lannisport is under attack, ships approach, bearing King Robb Starks sigil."

Gendry grinned. "He made it, excellent. Well, now it's our turn."

As he said that, the latest trebuchet shot struck and a loud cracking and bumbling sound could be heard. Gendry signalled for them to hold fire and watch. They did so and as they did the ground broke open and widened rapidly until the walls began to fall and a large opening was made.

Davos grinned, their plan had worked, the foundations had given way and they had a way in now.

"CHARGE!" Davos yelled.

With that the attack began and they charged in; ready to attack Casterly Rock. Davos knew that everything had turned, now was their best chance, they had to take it. It was time to conquer Casterly Rock.

Davos struck at the soldier who attempted to attack him as he rode by, and continued to fight his way through. It was chaos, and it was clear many of the soldiers weren't trying to fight. These ones were the ones who had sided with Daven Lannister, who sadly died when the wall fell.

nstead they were trying to get the populace out of harm's way. Much to their surprise, on Gendry's orders, some of his own men joined them in doing so.

"We must follow our King's lead." He called out to the men with him. "We cannot let this turn into a massacre."

The men replied in unison and agreed. It was at that moment that Davos spotted Daven Lannister. He was armed and riding towards him. Davos raised his sword, just in time to block the strike from his opponent.

"Fool, prepare to die!" Daven roared. "You may have brought down our walls, but you will never defeat us!"

Davos readied himself and struck with his sword; Daven blocked with his shield and attempted his own strike with Davos blocked. They continued to fight back and forth, neither finding any advantage until Daven knocked Davos from his horse. Luckily Davos was able to avoid the follow up strike and his next blow sent Daven sprawling from his horse.

"It ends here!" He cried out before striking out again and this time, Daven wasn't quick enough. Daven let out a choked gasp as Davos thrust his sword through his chest before twisting and yanking it out, Daven Lannister fell to the ground dead and with his death, the heart went out of the Lannister soldiers still fighting.

Davos sighed as he led his men up the steps towards another room within the main keep. The battle was finally over, they had won and were now searching for any stragglers. They entered the next room, the last one they were to search and Davos stopped.

Within the room was a woman and a girl of three, both of whom froze. The woman had an object in her hand, the prayer wheel usually made by mothers for their children. Davos knew at once who these two were.

"You need to come with us." He remarked at once, sheathing his sword.

The woman stood, desperation overtaking her. "Please, no, we won't…please don't…"

The girl clung to her mother's skirts, whimpering. "Mama?"

Davos shook his head.

"We have no intention of hurting you or Janei, Lady Dorna, but you must come with us. Casterly Rock has fallen to my King, Lannisport to the King of the North. I must take you to them." He explained.

Dorna let out a shuddering breath before pulling Janei close to her and nodding.

"Escort them please." He said to the soldiers. "Be gentle, they are highborn ladies after all."

The soldiers nodded. "Yes my Lord."

They stepped forwards and, with great care, they escorted the two out of the room. Davos sighed, it looked like the first part of their campaign was over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Just a note, next chapter, we won't see the Battle of Lannisport, one large scale battle is enough for me.


	33. Robb IV

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 33 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Glad you enjoyed it, well, read on and see what happens next, there's one more hostage than you think.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, read on and see what happens :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that part, well, there's more here.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Robb**

Robb nodded as he stood within the throne room on Pyke. Asha was seated on the throne; she looked tired, drawn…Certainly even she had to have been shaken by the end that Euron's men had met.

"So, I guess our part is done." Robb remarked. "We've set everything up for you…"

Asha nodded. "Yes, I know, now it's my turn to honour my end of the agreement, I understand."

Robb smiled lightly. "Well then, we look forward to your…cooperation."

"Of course." Asha replied. "I'd like to start now actually; some of our people here are eager to fight…particularly against those Lannisters…Would you consent to taking them with you?"

Robb pondered for a moment before deciding. "I know you wouldn't attack one of your own. So these men you send, they will report to Theon; although technically under my command."

Asha agreed to this and Robb left; he soon met with his new allies and spoke briefly to Theon.

"Well, are we all set?" He asked.

Theon nodded. "Yes; we're ready to set sail; everything is prepared. It's time for the next part of our plan."

Robb nodded and soon the order was given, they began to sail away from the Iron Islands; heading for their next target, Lannisport.

* * *

Robb sat next to Gendry within the commander's tent. He smiled, they had conquered Casterly Rock and Lannisport and occupied several major castles, as well as reclaiming the Crag. Now they had to deal with the prisoners. He watched as Dorna and Janei were led in. Once they were inside, Dorna straightened up and spoke at once.

"What do you intend to do with us?" She asked desperately. "Please, do whatever you must but please, don't hurt Janei. She's just a baby."

Gendry shook his head, speaking calmly. "Lady Dorna, please relax, we have no intention of hurting Janei, or you for that matter."

Dorna stammered, clearly still worried. "I, But I've heard claims that you…"

Robb shook his head. "I assure you my Lady, all lies. Women and children like your daughter will not be harmed, not by either of us."

Dorna bit her lip and seemed to relax slightly, but then they heard shouting and sounds of a struggle.

They started and turned to the entrance of the tent, where Ser Wynston Manderly and one of Gendry's bannermen were trying to escort a young lady, somewhere between Sansa and Arya's age, with long blonde hair into the tent. But she was putting up a struggle as they tried to bring her in.

"Who is this?" Robb queried in surprised.

It was Dorna who gasped the girl's name. "Joy!"

Davos nodded. "Ah, that must be Joy Hill."

Joy Hill growled as she struggled.

"Unhand me!" She demanded.

Robb called out to the men escorting her. "Be gentle with her."

They finally got her inside and let her go.

Joy stood, glaring at the two Kings; she shook her head.

"Well, I suppose you're happy now, here you have conquered us, now we're your prisoners." She remarked bitterly.

Gendry shook his head and began to speak, reasonably. "Good lady, you need not fear, you will not be harmed. We do not harm female prisoners, especially young ladies like yourself."

"That is true." Robb added. "After all, as you can see, we have not harmed Lady Dorna, or her daughter."

Joy glowered however and shook her head. "Easy to say, they are noble ladies, of course you didn't harm them. But need I remind you I am a bastard, I have no such rights."

Robb could see the saddened look on Dorna's face and he wondered how many times she had to defend Joy from just such issues.

"Nobody will care what happens to me, so I'm clearly all yours, both of you." Joy continued bitterly. "So, will you claim your prize here, or do you intend to simply give me to your men so they can all take me!"

They both shared a look, it was clear Joy felt they intended to rape her; or have her used as entertainment for their army.

Gendry shook his head. "My lady, please, you shall not be harmed.

But then, shocking everyone in the tent, Joy suddenly unlaced her bodied and pulled it down, exposing her breasts and upper body.

Dorna almost shrieked in horror as she covered Janei's eyes. "Joy!?"

Joy glared at them, not the least bit self-conscious, despite her exposure.

She shook her head and snarled.

"Do as you wish to these good kings, my teats are all yours." She remarked with anger. "My body is yours, this is what you want right, or should I remove my dress completely?"

Robb shook his head, his face flaming.

"Young lady…" He began.

Joy cut across him however. "Well, what are you waiting for, get one with it…It's not as if I have any means or right to stop you."

"That's enough Joy!" Dorna cried, looking scandalized.

Gendry shook his head and spoke firmly, but reasonably. "Joy Hill, please fix your clothes, dress yourself, you'll catch a cold."

"I…" Joy began.

But Gendry continued. "I understand your frustrations, being a bastard is hard, feeling like you're worth nothing, even if the family of one of your parents raises you. You're lucky in that regard, I wasn't…"

Joy started at that and Gendry nodded.

"Yes, I am baseborn myself and I swear to you, on my honour as a fellow baseborn child. Nothing will happen to you, you will be protected, as much as Lady Dorna and her daughter Janei."

Joy bit her lip and shook her head, seemingly oblivious to the fact she still had her breasts on display.

"That may be true Your Grace; but what of your men, can you control them?" She asked, before turning to Robb. "I haven't forgotten what happened to Martyn and Willem."

Dorna bowed her head sadly, reminded of her dead sons. Awkward silence followed that.

Finally Robb sighed and explained.

"I know, that was a truly horrific event, one that I regret bitterly to this day." He remarked.

Joy bit her lip before admitting. "But, you gave them justice, you made sure their murderer faced death…You had their bodies returned to us so we could bury them properly."

Robb nodded and Joy looked uncertain, even scared now, no longer angry.

"How can I be certain none of your men will act in the same way as Lord Rickard?"

Robb nodded. "We will ensure your protection, I've already decided to have you placed under the guard of my wife's family, as hostages I admit, but…"

Joy managed a weak smile. "I understand, I…I can give you this chance."

It was then Joy's face went beet red as she seemed to remember her current state of dress and quickly corrected it.

* * *

As Robb left the tent he spotted the ladies as Dorna began speaking to Joy.

"Joy, I cannot believe you would do that, how could you expose your breasts in front of my daughter." Dorna lectured. "Think about how that would make her think."

Joy bowed her head. "I…I'm sorry, I just…"

Dorna then hugged her however. "I know, I know, you were very brave however, I am proud of you and I forgive you, the Westerlings await."

Joy nodded and Janei ran to her, hugging her legs and as Joy and Dorna mounted the horses prepared for them, Janei seemed to ask something for soon she was lifted up onto Joy's horse and seated in front of her, Joy put an arm around the three year old and they rode away under guard.

Robb smiled, glad that matters were resolved and then, they received even more welcome news. Following the fall of Casterly Rock, word had spread and now the remaining Westerlands castles and houses had surrendered. They had won several major victories; and now they had completed the first phase of their campaign.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	34. Margaery IV

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 34 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, those were real fears of hers and they had to calm them.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she certainly is.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them especially :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, glad you liked it.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Margaery**

Margaery shivered as she looked around, fearful.

' _Gods, what is this, how long have I been here?'_ She thought desperately.

She was in a panicked state; still being held prisoner and much to her concern and frustration, she still had not been given any clothes. She was cold and currently pacing. She knew she must look ridiculous, nakedly pacing, but she didn't care.

She shook her head. _'Urgh, there must be something I can do, some way to get out of here…'_

Even as she thought that, the slim hope died; the only other exit, other than the locked door, was a single window. That window was well out of reach and was blocked by bars anyway.

She grit her teeth and sighed. _'Is there no way I can reason with any of those men, those…Bloodseekers. Urgh, no, that won't work; they'd only want the one thing I cannot offer them. Unless…'_

She thought carefully about the Bloodseekers, what she had seen, what she knew about them. As far as she could gather, only two of the Bloodseekers would not rape her or force her to surrender her maidenhead to secure her release, but both for very different reasons.

The first one was their leader, but only because he was so cold and cared little for that kind of thing, there would be no bargaining with that one. The other was that Lord she had seen with them, he looked distinctly uncomfortable and out of place amongst the Bloodseekers.

Her intuition told her that he was not a willing member of the group.

Margaery began to consider what she could say or do, whatever it was, she had to try and break the weak link in the group. She had to find some means of getting the Lord on her side. Her thoughts were interrupted however by the sound of approaching feet; immediately fear clutched her as she recalled her nakedness.

She immediately retreated to the far wall, covering herself as best as she could. The door opened and the Braavosi stepped in, carrying a tray. He paused and observed the untouched food and drink next to the rough blanket which served as a sleeping area.

"What is this?" He queried, shaking his head. "You've still not touched anything we've brought you. Dear girl; that is the surest way to death. If you are under any illusions, I will dispel them. You won't be rescued, so you might as well eat, otherwise we'll have to force the issue."

Margaery glared. "So, those are my choices? Die from starvation, or die from you poisoning me?"

The Braavosi shook his head.

"Poison you, how pathetic, so obvious." He remarked, actually having the audacity to sound disdainful.

Margaery felt angered by that; he was treating her as if she was stupid. In the end however, the Braavosi put the fresh food and water down, taking the old ones away and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Margaery sighed and bowed her head. _'He left the door open, to taunt me, the others were hiding right outside, ready to grab me if I tried to flee.'_

Finally, with a sad sigh, she sat down on the blankets.

She bit her lip as her stomach growled, she grimaced as she looked at the food.

' _I cannot, I should not…He was lying, trying to make me think the food is fine.'_ She thought sadly. _'Gods, but I'm so hungry…I must not, I must remain strong.'_

She shook her head and turned her gaze away from the food, trying to resist the temptation. It wasn't easy however and the hunger continued to play on her mind. Taking a deep breath she tried to think.

' _My only hope is to convince that Lord, whoever he may be, to help me. But how…?'_ She wondered carefully to herself. _'There has to be something I can do, but what, in order for me to do anything to convince that Lord, I have to see him; I haven't seen him since they first visited me this way.'_

She shivered form the cold again and found herself wishing, once more, that they would just give her clothes. Margaery blinked and tried to focus herself, but the combined cold and hunger was making that difficult. In the end, she couldn't resist anymore and began to eat.

' _Even if it is poisoned, I know my father; my brothers…will avenge me. If not, they will be looking for me, if anyone can find me, they can.'_ She told herself. _'Tommen must be worried about me too; if he can just overcome his mother and convince his grandfather, they'll find me.'_

Hopeful that this would work for her; Margaery finished the food and drink.

It did not take long however for Margaery to realize her mistake; it wasn't poison but clearly there was something within the food and drink she had consumed. She began to feel strange, dizzy, she felt as if her mind was slipping away.

Her last coherent thoughts were. _'Him…the potions, drugs…the food…'_

Following that, she fell into the fog of whatever she had been drugged with. Not long after that the door opened again. So far gone she didn't even manage to cover herself this time, her limbs didn't seem to work anymore. The door opened and this time, all Bloodseekers were present; the leader stepped forwards, observing her coldly.

"So, 'Your Grace', I see you've…enjoyed your meal." He said; his words mocking her with every syllable.

Margaery was so far gone she couldn't even retort. It was then she found a small table being placed in front of her, along with parchment and other writing implements.

The leader then explained. "We require some letters from you Your Grace, to be written down, exactly. I will dictate them to you, now, begin…"

Margaery nodded, readying the quill and putting it to the parchment. In the back of her mind, she was screaming and trying in vain to resist, but the drugs had fogged her so much that her actions were automatic and she was unable to resist.

She wrote exactly what she was told to write. Once she had written several letters, everything was taken away and she was left alone again; trying to recover herself from her current state, afraid that she had just lost her only chance.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	35. Cersei V

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 35 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she's in a tight spot.  
wazzup11: Nobody even knows where she is, so I'm afraid, at this moment, rescue is very unlikely.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, things are looking bad for her.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Sign? She didn't sign anything, she's writing full letters.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei smiled to herself as she waited; finally everything was falling into place for her. Soon Margaery Tyrell's downfall would be complete, after which, the other Tyrell's would learn their place, or be disposed of.

' _They thought they could play the game, against the true masters of it, and more to the point, against me?'_ She thought smugly. _'What foolishness, as they will soon discover, when their fortunes come crashing down.'_

She only had to be patient, before long, Ser Balon and Ser Kaleb would return with the evidence she needed, then she simply had to ensure that there could be no doubt of her claims. Margaery Tyrell would forever be branded as a whore and adulteress and Cersei would gladly see to her execution. However there was one issue she had to deal with before that.

She pondered things carefully. _'Even if we were to uncover proof, Tommen is too soft hearted to order Margaery's execution. Not unless he understands exactly what has happened. I must wait until the proof can be found, after that…I will see about ensuring Tommen understands, timing is everything for this.'_

She knew after all, that Tommen would have to understand at the same time as the evidence was proven to be genuine. She would have to be careful how she did this and so, turned to her father.

"Father, I understand how you wish to spare Tommen pain regarding this, but is it truly wise?" She remarked, forming her words as a question. "He is young yes, but old enough to know. He has a right to understand what it means, that his wife has been unfaithful to him."

Tywin glared at her for a moment, but said nothing.

As he gave no response, Cersei had no way of knowing if her words had any effect. She didn't like that; she had to figure out just what her father was thinking. It was at that moment that the doors opened and Ser Balon and Ser Kaleb entered; Cersei tensed, sensing her victory, already tasting it. All eyes turned to them as they approached and bowed.

"What have you found?" Her father asked blandly.

Ser Kaleb approached the table and placed a small bundle of documents on it. "These, My Lord Hand, were found hidden in various places in Queen Margaery's chambers."

Tywin glanced at the letters and Ser Balon then explained.

"They appear to be…letters of a romantic nature, between Queen Margaery and several…other men, with whom she speaks of rather…amorous matters."

Ser Kaleb nodded. "The letters seem quite…explicit in detail and several times, mentions of discretion and utter secrecy are noted."

Tywin nodded slowly and then spoke. "I see, well, we still need to verify their authenticity."

Cersei had expected this and so did not rise to it, gave no sign of anger. The letters were passed to Pycelle to examine, comparing them with known writings of Margaery. As he shuffled away to carry out his work, Cersei turned to her father.

"What say you now father, should we tell Tommen the truth?" She asked.

Tywin spoke calmly. "We shall request his presence, explain what he needs to know right now, then we wait for verification from Pycelle."

It wasn't perfect, it didn't match everything she hoped for, but it would do.

Shortly afterwards Tommen arrived; looking curious and worried.

"What is going on, why have Ser Balon and Ser Kaleb been searching Margaery's chambers?" He asked.

Before Cersei could speak, Tywin spoke. "We are investigating the disappearance of Queen Margaery, Your Grace. There is another issue that we must discuss Your Grace. What do you know of…adultery?"

Tommen's face flamed and Tywin spent time, trying to explain things as carefully as possible.

Cersei bit her lip sadly. _'I am sorry my darling son, but you must know the truth, that your wife is a slut.'_

It was then Pycelle returned and Cersei knew this was the time. He handed the letters back to Tywin and then spoke.

"I have just confirmed the truth, my Lord. The handwriting is unquestionably Queen Margaery's. She is undeniably the one who wrote these letters." He explained.

Tommen started. "What letters, what is going on?"

Cersei then spoke. "I am sorry Tommen, but these letters are proof, proof that has just been confirmed, Margaery has been unfaithful to you, she has been seeing other men."

"What, no, that can't…?" Tommen gasped.

Tywin shook his head. "We have confirmed she wrote these letters, I am afraid there is no room for doubt here…Margaery Tyrell is clearly guilty of adultery against our King, the crime of high treason."

Cersei turned to her son. "Do you understand what that means Tommen?"

She was shocked to see tears in his eyes, as if he still cared for that woman, despite the fact she had been exposed in this manner.

"Y-yes." He replied before turning and leaving quickly.

Cersei sighed; it had hurt her to do that to her son, but it had been necessary.

Cersei turned back to the council as her father spoke.

"So be it, we have no other choice but to condemn her." He remarked.

Cersei pressed her advantage. "Indeed father, she must be found too, she must be made to pay for her crimes. I also say, we delay Tyrion's 'trial' until she is found. That way both traitors can face the block together."

Tywin sighed and shook his head. "We shall see about the outcome of the trials before we determine that. But so be it, we shall delay Tyrion's trial until Margaery Tyrell is found. In the meantime, we shall see if we can find more evidence too."

Cersei smirked, everything was falling into place nicely.

' _Now all they have to do is find Margaery, I just need to wait for the right moment to ensure it goes perfectly.'_ She thought to herself. _'When they find her, she will be in no position to deny her actions and then, it will be her end.'_

Tywin then spoke again. "We have one more issue to discuss. We have received word from Dorne that Ser Arys of the Kingsguard has perished…We must elect a replacement and my son has…"

"There will be no need father, I have already heard this news." Cersei replied at once. "I have already taken the liberty of recruiting Ser Arys' replacement. A _loyal_ and valuable warrior for the Kingsguard."

The others were surprised by her comments, her father suspicious. Her new maid Jenna Bolton had already proven her worth, by intercepting the message about Ser Arys' death and bringing it to her before anyone else.

"Just who might this be?" Tywin inquired.

Cersei smiled and called for the new Kingsguard to enter and he did, shocking everyone present. Standing there, in the armour and white cloak, was none other than Gregor Clegane.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	36. Jon V

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 36 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she has, on both counts.  
jean d'arc: Yeah, it's a bad situation for Margaery, luckily, there is still one bit of hope left for her. Glad you liked it.  
wazzup11: She certainly is, even if found, she faces real problems. However there is still one thing left that could save her that, as will be revealed next time.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's looking pretty bad now.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she certainly did; but she needed to turn Tommen against Margaery too; however she is forgetting one crucial detail, which will come to light next time.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: No it isn't, but as mentioned to others; Margaery still has one hope left, in regards to the letters implicating her.  
SLP: True, but it's Cersei, she never sees the big picture remember. Although do consider, in the time era this is set in, dishonour to one family member affected the whole family, with these letters implicating Margaery could lead to her being disowned by her family. However, there is still one issue which Cersei thankfully overlooked and will be brought up next time.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon was on his feet immediately; the darkness of the Lord Commander's chambers was kept at bay by the fire in the hearth, which had not burned out yet. What had woken him was the cries of an infant, his own infant son. His brother's had said nothing about the boy surprisingly, but then, everybody was more focused on the upcoming battle, more than anything else.

Jon knew he had a reprieve, a reprieve to be with his son; out of respect for Ygritte and her culture, he had chosen not to name him yet. He immediately picked up his son and cradled the boy. He bit his lip worried, but the infant didn't seem hungry, nor did his swaddling clothes need changing.

' _Just a nightmare; that must be what it was.'_ He thought to himself.

Relieved that he didn't need to wake up Gilly or Val, who had both volunteered with nursing duties for the baby, he gently cradled the boy as he walked back and forth. He spoke softly, doing his best to soothe his son. Gradually the boy's cries lessened and Jon relaxed slightly. He looked down at his son, still in disbelief.

He shook his head. _'A son, after everything I said, everything I swore, I have ended up with a son, a child of my own, a bastard like me.'_

Yet it was that very fact that made Jon proud.

He smiled softly at the boy, impossibly clear grey eyes, mirrors of his own stared back at him. He blinked once, twice, before smiling; his tiny hand reaching out to grasp at his father. He then yawned, belched softly and his eyelids fluttered closed as he made himself comfortable in his father's arms.

Jon walked over to the window and stood there, gazing out at the courtyard for a while, gently rocking his son; who no longer cried and was now breathing softly. He let out a sad sigh and shook his head, there was one overwhelming thought however.

' _It doesn't matter in the end, what happens…Once this war is over, one way or another, my son's time at the Wall will come to an end.'_ He thought forlornly. _'If we fail, he will die along with everyone else. If we succeed, that's when the other brother's will start to pay attention. I cannot keep him here, cannot keep my son…'_

Just the thought of it pained him more than anything else; knowing that, despite how much he loved and cared for his child, he could not keep him. It would not be tolerated, not here at the Wall, besides, the Wall was no place for a child anyway.

He shook his head. _'If only there was some way, some way I could ensure he would be safe… safe and happy, yet not remove myself; not cut myself off from the last gift Ygritte gave me.'_

He turned and walked back to the crib, still contemplating sadly.

He gently laid his son in the crib and ensured he was covered before stepping back. It then hit him, he knew exactly where he could take his son.

' _Of course, why didn't I think of it earlier?'_ He thought to himself, almost kicking himself for his absent-mindedness. _'He can live with Robb; live with him and all the others in Winterfell. He'll be safe there, happy, Robb would understand, I know he would. That way I don't have to cut myself off either. I can go and visit him on occasion, remain part of his life.'_

He smiled at the thought, relieved; he decided, no matter what, that he had to get his son to Winterfell; even if this war cost him his life, he had to ensure his son would be taken to safety, that someone would take him to Winterfell.

Jon already knew who to ask. _'I can ask Sam, I know I can trust him to do that…I'll find some way to ask him, sometime.'_

Still smiling, Jon began to make his way back to bed. As he did so however a strange feeling of being watched came over him. He looked around, perplexed and then froze when he saw it, in the fire. There was a face in the fire, the flames had formed a face. The face was of a man, hooded, a strange feeling of warmth came over Jon, but he remained wary.

He stepped carefully towards the fire.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice low.

The man replied surprisingly. "Greetings great one, I am Brother Jaerio of the Red Priests. I have come to see our saviour."

Jon stepped back at that, confused. "Saviour?"

"You have not heard of course, but Azor Ahai, has come again. The great hero of fire and light, to combat and destroy the Great Other, the beast of ice and darkness. With his holy sword, Lightbringer; awoken by the death of his true love on that sword's blade, he shall fight the great evil and smite it down, lest all fall to darkness."

Jon was startled by this; but also confused, very confused. He shook his head.

"I don't understand, why are you telling me this?"

It was hard to tell through the flames but it seemed Brother Jaerio was smiling.

He then replied. "You are Azor Ahai reborn."

Jon froze, eyes wide, he shook his head, this was madness.

"You, you must be mistaken, I am not…You speak of a legend, I am merely the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and a normal man." He replied.

Jaerio then replied. "No, you are so much more, reborn amidst salt and smoke beneath the stars and you bear Lightbringer, its power awoke when you fought the Great Other in the forest; pulling it from the body of your love. That is what drew me here to you."

Jon was about to protest but stopped, suddenly feeling horror and realization overtake him.

The monster he faced in the forest was the Great Other.

 _Lightbringer, he was talking about Longclaw, when it suddenly burst with flames when I pulled it out of Ygritte's body. The other things he spoke of, when Janos stabbed me, smoke from my blood, salt from Sam's tears, the stars overheard.'_

Horrified as he was, Jon realized it all fit; he was indeed as the Red Priest said, who he now noticed had left, now he had realized his destiny. He was Azor Ahai, reborn.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Getting towards the end now, there are only three character POV chapters left (Davos, Sansa and Dany) and the preview of the next story.


	37. Davos VI

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 37 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah, well, it was a touching moment.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, it works.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, he has.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos smiled to himself as he rode alongside his King and the King of the North. The two joined armies were making their way back to the Riverlands to regroup.

' _We were successful, our armies have won, the Westerlands have fallen. The Iron Islands have been dealt with and now we are going to prepare ourselves for the next stage of our campaign.'_ He thought to himself. _'I wonder, when we return to the Riverlands, what shall we find? Has Lady Catelyn been successful, are the Vale on our side?'_

He looked around, their army was in perfect order, their return would be welcome, of that he was certain. They had taken precautions and either occupied Westerlands castles, or ensured there were hostages. He returned his attention to the others near him, both King Gendry and King Robb were smiling, talking happily together; both overjoyed at their victories.

Devan rode just behind King Gendry, Davos smiled proudly, his son had acquitted himself admirably as Gendry's squire. He rode close enough to his son to talk.

"I was watching you over the last few battles Devan." He remarked. "You've done really well, I'm proud of you."

Devan smiled widely. "Thank you Father."

Davos nodded and they continued their ride back to the Riverlands. As they rode Davos considered something as he observed the two Kings before him.

' _Who will they swear loyalty to, the Vale? After all, King Robb is the cousin of their Lord.'_ He wondered. _'I suppose we will just have to wait and see.'_

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts he continued to ride with the others.

When they finally returned to the Riverlands and reached Riverrun, they were greeted by a most welcome sight. King Robb grinned broadly as he spoke.

"Well, my mother was successful." He remarked. "There are the men of the Vale; they have joined us."

King Gendry nodded with a smile. "Indeed, they would be a most welcome addition."

Davos also smiled as he spotted the various banners of the lords of the Vale; scattered amongst the armies of the Riverlands and the North which were now returning to camp. Much had been done, that was for certain. They soon rode to Riverrun itself and entered. As they did so, Catelyn Stark came to meet with them.

"My son, brother, King Gendry, welcome back." She greeted them warmly, hugging Robb and Edmure Tully.

Gendry smiled and then spoke. "It is kind of you to welcome us back, Lady Catelyn, I am pleased to see your mission was successful."

Catelyn sighed. "More than you can imagine; for I have not only brought the Vale with me, but also exposed and seen to the execution of the true manipulator. The one who started this war in the first place."

That shocked them all, Catelyn decided to explain and so they all headed inside, curious to hear her story.

Soon they were seated in the great hall in Riverrun with the Vale Lords, the River Lords and the North Lords, along with Gendry's loyalists. Catelyn then began her tale, aided by the Vale Lords at various points, as she detailed the treachery and manipulative actions of Petyr Baelish.

Revealing his role in the whole sordid affair; how the war came about due to his actions, how he manipulated things to keep it going, all to achieve his own power. As she reached the end, Catelyn sighed and shook her head.

"It seems to me, the true abomination in this, is not that it occurred, but that is was allowed." She said finally.

There were a few murmurs from others. Everybody was shocked and angered by this revelation. Now they were more determined than ever, they had to fight through and end this war, before even more people got hurt.

"We need to be ready for this." King Gendry stated. "More ready than anything, our opponents will not be easy, they know we come for them now. We will more than likely end up facing Tywin Lannister. First thing tomorrow, we will plan, for everything, any eventuality we can think of."

The others nodded and voiced their agreement. Davos smiled as he observed this.

' _He's growing stronger, more confident. He is all his father's strengths personified.'_ He thought to himself. _'Let us hope his luck continues to hold, that the Gods continue to show favour to us. For we go in for a much more difficult battle now.'_

As he contemplated this, he saw Lady Catelyn speaking quietly to King Gendry, who seemed surprised.

* * *

Later Davos observed, surprised, the meeting of two half-siblings for the first time.

The girl from the Vale, Mya Stone, observed Gendry carefully, even from here Davos could see her Baratheon features clear as day.

"So, your father was King Robert too?" She asked.

Gendry nodded, seeming amazed. "Yes…He, he was…"

Mya smiled and shook her head. "Interesting how fortunes change. You are legitimate now, you are fighting for our father's throne."

"Yes…Mya, you're family, you could…" Gendry began.

She shook her head again. "No, don't. I am happy with my life as it is. I wouldn't change it for anything."

Gendry nodded and smiled. "Very well then, I respect your wishes."

Davos sighed and turned away, it was then he saw Lady Catelyn, also watching the scene unfold. He approached her.

"I am grateful to you, my lady, for doing this." He said to her.

She turned to him. "I felt it merely right that she know the truth, Lord Davos, it was Mya herself who choose to come and meet her half-brother."

Davos smiled. "Still, you are the one who set her on that path, I am glad you did. My King now knows he is not alone."

Catelyn smiled and nodded and Davos began to make his way to the chambers set aside for him, determined to get some rest before the main planning session tomorrow.

As he walked however, he wondered. _'It is safe now, perhaps I should send a raven, introduced Edric Storm to his half-siblings too.'_

He pondered that thought, making a note in case he would indeed do so later.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	38. Sansa II

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 38 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yup, they are :)  
wazzup11: Glad you liked that bit :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Well, I've not actually decided that, hence I don't know. Glad you enjoyed it however.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you loved that little scene and the stuff with Jon's son; yeah she is, glad you liked the little meeting too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa sighed as she finished treating the wounds of one of the soldiers. They were now back in the Riverlands, the last of the wounded, those with superficial wounds who had insisted on waiting, were now finally treated.

When the army got ready to leave again, they would all be fully recovered and ready for action. She smiled as she straightened up and then looked out of the window.

' _We have done it, we have won control of the Westerlands, and now the Vale is on our side. We have a real chance now.'_ She thought to herself. _'But now it's going to get more dangerous…as if it wasn't enough already. Lord Baelish, of all people, I cannot believe he did that.'_

She had been present when her mother made her revelation and she was shocked to the core, recalling how he had spoken to her and Arya in King's Landing, at the tourney. He had seemed so nice, so friendly; she was angered to realize it was all just an act.

She shook her head. _'Gods, is there nobody who can be honest these days?'_

She quickly dusted her hands off and made up her mind. She knew her mother would be getting ready to leave, she would be heading home to the North. Sansa wanted to talk to her before she went. She knew then, she had to go and see her mother, now.

She quickly left the infirmary and went to find her mother; as she did, she blushed again as she nearly ran into Sandor. He smiled at her and told her that her mother had already packed everything, she wouldn't be in her room.

Sansa thanked him, still blushing as she recalled what she had shared with him on the Iron Islands. She quickly hurried outside the castle, heading for the stables. She found her mother, waiting as her horse was prepared.

"Mother!" She called out, hurrying over to her.

Her mother turned to her and smiled widely. "Hello Sansa, how are you?"

Sansa smiled happily. "I am well, thank you. What about you, I heard your story about the Vale, what could have happened to you?"

"I know that Sansa, I was well aware of the risks; but it had to be done." She replied softly.

Sansa nodded gently. "I; I understand. So, you're going back now?"

"Yes, I should return to Winterfell; you've done well Sansa, I've seen the people you've treated." Catelyn replied. "You are an excellent healer."

Sansa blushed at that. "Thank you Mother, I…I have been learning from many of the best however."

Catelyn nodded at that and then mother and daughter hugged.

When they finally parted, Sansa bit her lip and sighed sadly.

"Mother, I'm worried, about Arya." She said at last.

Catelyn bowed her head. "As am I…I remember the little, fiasco when she tried to talk to Robb and Gendry."

Sansa nodded. "I know, she was so upset, angry…I'm worried she's done something rash, and, and what if, what if she's still angry? What if she hates us?"

"She won't Sansa; even if she is angry. We're family, I know Arya, she might say it, but she wouldn't mean it. Arya won't hate us, she's angry with us, that's all." Catelyn reassured her daughter. "I will find Arya when I get back, then, hopefully, I will fix things with her. I will ensure she understands, the last thing we need is animosity amongst ourselves after all. I will find a way to help her and I am sure she will forgive us."

Sansa nodded. "I hope so, Mother, I hope so."

Sansa blushed again and opened her mouth, about to speak, but then stopped herself.

' _What am I doing, I can't tell mother that?'_ She thought in shock. _'I almost revealed my secret to her…Gods, think Sansa, think, how would that go down?'_

She was beginning to wonder if Arya's recklessness was beginning to rub off on her. She shook her head and instead decided to see her mother off. So she remained with her mother until she was mounted on her horse.

"Well, goodbye dear, I will see you after this is done." Her mother said to her.

Sansa nodded. "Goodbye mother, may the Gods protect you."

Catelyn smiled at that and replied. "You too Sansa, you too."

She then rode out, Sansa stood and watched as her mother rode away.

Once her mother was no longer in sight, Sansa composed herself and prepared to return to the castle, she had to do a check on a few more injuries before turning in for the night. She noticed that the courtyard was nearly deserted, many people already heading for bed. There was only a handful of people here and there. Amongst them, Sansa saw one who stood out.

It was the young warrior she heard about, apparently mute, they had still proven themselves an excellent fighter and a hero, she heard of their rescue of the family in Golden Tooth and of their discovery of the foundations of Casterly Rock, which brought a quick end to the siege. She had to admit, despite their anonymity; the warrior had proved themselves one of the true heroes of this war.

She decided to go and try and make the acquaintance of the warrior, partially to express friendship and partially, she admitted, because she wanted to see if the warrior truly was mute. She approached the young warrior and spoke.

"Greetings, I've heard a lot about you."

The warrior turned and, when they saw her, they bowed; yet they did not utter a word.

Sansa bit her lip. "Can you not speak, or do you choose not to?"

The warrior did not react to the question and Sansa sighed; it was clear that, whatever reason the warrior had for keeping quiet, it was one they took seriously. So, abandoning the matter she merely thanked the warrior for their continued support of the army and headed into the castle, heading for bed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	39. Daenerys VI

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances**

Chapter 39, the final proper chapter, of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Well, yeah, that's who she was talking to.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: This again, I don't get why you're insistent on Cersei being given the easy way out.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was a sweet moment.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys sighed as she sat at the head of the large hall, in the building the Red Priests had provided for her. It had been three days since she had undergone the trial of fire and won the aid of the Red Priests. Yet she was still worried, something just didn't feel right to her.

' _It's almost like a chill up my spine…I've lost so much.'_ She thought to herself. _'But even as I start to rebuild, something else just…I feel like there is danger here, closer than I ever thought possible.'_

She shook her head, she was being paranoid, the destruction of the slaver cities and the deaths of Irri and Jhiqui was making her overthink things.

She let out a slow breath. _'There is something going on, but, it surely can't be as dangerous as everything I've already faced.'_

She knew she had to be careful and keep her eyes open. Whenever this danger reared its head, she would have to be ready for it. However, something else worried her; something she had noticed.

' _This isn't right; what is wrong with them, my dragons?'_ She thought worriedly.

Ever since they had arrived at Asshai, her dragon's became more and more docile, in fact, they seemed to spend a lot of time sleeping now, it didn't seem right.

As she was fretting over her dragons, Ser Barristan entered and approached her.

"Your Grace…" He greeted her; she noticed he looked worn, tired.

She replied at once. "Ser Barristan, are you alright, you look exhausted?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I have hardly slept Your Grace; something doesn't feel right, I am sure something is happening here. Someone is moving around, quietly and in the shadows."

Dany sighed; her intuition seemed right. "I see; I feared this…What about my dragons?"

Ser Barristan shook his head. "I'm afraid I can find no clue as to their behaviour…But, Your Grace, something is wrong, it feels like…"

He never finished that sentence, as for that moment, they heard shouts and cries, Dany leapt to her feet, startled.

"What is going on?" She gasped.

Ser Barristan drew his sword. "Hold on Your Grace, I should…"

They then heard rapid footsteps and someone shouting.

"Your Grace, Your Grace…"

The doors burst open and Missandei entered, looking desperate, fearful. "Your Grace, everybody else, they, they're…"

She couldn't get the words out, for at that moment, she choked and feel to the ground, a dagger in her back. Dany gasped in horror, another one dead, another valued friend, murdered before her eyes. It was then she realized what Missandei was trying to tell her. Everybody else, Daario, Grey Worm, her Unsullied, they were all dead; it was just her and Ser Barristan now.

As her fears grew, she then saw Melisandre enter.

"Melisandre, what is going on, what are you…?" Dany began, before the horrific realization. "You, you betrayed me, you killed Missandei, you killed everyone!?"

Melisandre smiled darkly and nodded. "Indeed, it was easy, once I persuaded that Mormont fool to tell me where you were, to tell me everything. Once I had no use for him, I dealt with him and prepared for my next move."

Dany froze in horror, Ser Barristan glared but before he could move, he froze. Two strange creatures, who looked to be made from shadows, had grabbed them and held what appeared to be daggers of shadow against their throats.

"You killed Ser Jorah?" Dany gasped.

Melisandre nodded. "Yes, then I came and pretended to serve you…I arranged everything to ensure you would be in my power."

Dany gasped in horror.

Melisandre laughed. "Yes; I arranged the downfall of the Slaver Cities, your capture…I used my magic to ensure your dragons would act appropriately, they will soon be all mine; that will be when I finally, truly awaken the Lord of Light and smite his enemies once and for all."

"You're mad, you're a murderer!" Dany yelled.

Melisandre just laughed, but then suddenly they heard roars and suddenly she turned, fearful.

"What, what is going on?" She gasped.

Dany was shocked by this; wondering what it was herself, it seemed at least something had backfired in Melisandre's plans.

They watched as Brother Vogeo ran into the room, they were shocked to see he was badly burned.

"Melisandre, your dammed shadow, it's out of control." He wheezed. "The dragons are…they've been poisoned, they're dead, they killed everyone before dying…"

Melisandre gasped, horrified as Vogeo slowly fell and finally succumbed to his wounds, dying. Dany was dismayed, her dragons were dead, she had no doubt now that she was next.

Sure enough, enraged, Melisandre then made some sort of signal before the shadows acted, Dany let out a choked gurgle as the shadow cut her throat, the one holding Ser Barristan did the same to him, before they both disintegrated. Melisandre smirked, ready to watch them die. But Dany had one last effort, one last burst of strength.

Realizing at long last what had protected Melisandre for so long, she reached out and wrenched the ruby from the woman's neck.

"No!" Melisandre screamed as the ruby fell to the ground and shattered.

Ser Barristan used the last of his strength to then stab Melisandre through the belly, killing her before he too fell dead. Dany sank to the ground, her life ebbing away, she could feel it. Tears fell from her eyes.

' _Viserys, Rhaegar, my family…I am sorry, I failed you all, I never reclaimed our throne.'_ She thought sadly.

Finally the last of her life left her and she sank into darkness, death embracing her.

* * *

End of chapter, just the preview for the next story to go, read and review please.


	40. Preview

**Game of Thrones: Deadly Alliances  
Preview of Story 5**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, a preview for the next one, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, pretty sad.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, the main story at least, still got this bit.  
wazzup11: Yeah well, it sadly had to happen.  
Veridissima: Thank you, yeah, it's sad, but it was the only way I could think of to end things for her, on a grand note, ensuring the end of Melisandre in the process.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Yeah, exactly.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

Now we reach the end of the fourth story; things have come to a head on both war fronts. Prepare for the finale in

 **New Era**

Robb and Gendry, aided by Davos all prepare for their advance towards King's Landing, with obstacles to overcome before they reach the city itself, which is ready for war. The Silent Warrior soon finds themselves playing a pivotal role in this war, at the cost of their identity finally being revealed and Sansa also has a secret.

On the other side, Jaime finds himself facing many conflicting issues which he has to resolve; meanwhile Tyrion languishes in his cell, wondering what his fate may be. Cersei is growing desperate as things move too fast, Margaery must also find a way out of her own predicament.

All is not well at Winterfell either as Catelyn, Bran and the family have an unfortunate discovery and face danger themselves. Meanwhile, at the Wall, Jon prepares for the final battle with the Great Other.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
